The Shadow Hunters
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Hunting down the Crows was a difficult task, and if it wasn't for the Contact that Shinichi had within the Crows, the situation would seem hopeless. It's going to be a long hunt, but Shinichi and his Shadow Hunters wouldn't back down from the challenge. (Naito Shin AU, Sequel of 'Naito Shin' Story, after the Filler. Characters might be OOC. Don't like, don't read)
1. Prologue : Chibi Kid!

_**Chapter 1**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Spy Mic=

Written

English / Other Language

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation**_

 _ **Prologue**_ _ **:**_

 _ **The Chibi Kid!**_

Shin-kun~

There's something that I need your help with, come home please? Use the excuse that you're sleeping over at Hakase's place tonight, so that he could cover for you if needed.

Love You,

K.K.

"Tadaima (I'm home)." Edogawa Conan - a 6 years old boy with a neat black hair and a pair of Sapphire blue eyes, who was actually the shrunken form of a 16 years old teenager named Kudou Shinichi - called out as he entered the White Manor early that morning, which officially known as the Kuroba Manor. He locked the door behind him, and exchanged his shoes with a pair of slippers.

"Okaeri~! (Welcome home~!)" An energetic voice replied as a 16 years old teenage boy named Kuroba Kaito rushed out from the kitchen, who immediately picked Conan up into his arms, and then proceeded to kiss the boy deeply. It was only when they were running out of air that they pulled back, only to look warmly at each other. "I miss you, Shin-kun." Kaito said as he nuzzled his Mini Husband.

"I miss you too, Kai." Shinichi - free of his Conan mask, since he was safe at home - replied as he closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness after two weeks of separation. Two weeks, a time that was considered short for most people, but it felt so long for him - who had gotten used to sleep on the same bed while cuddling with his Husband ever since they got married a few months ago.

Kaito - who felt the same as Shinichi - reluctantly released his Husband, and let the Mini Detective down onto his own two feet. "I'm making Dinner now." He explained to Shinichi, "Why don't you bring your stuffs over to our room, then wait in the Dining Room? I'm almost done".

"Okay." Shinichi agreed easily with a small smile, picking his backpack up from the floor, and then heading upstairs to his and Kaito's room - formerly Kaito's bedroom. He simply left his bag on the floor beside the wardrobe before walking back downstairs, wanting to be with Kaito again.

Just like Kaito said, it wasn't long before Kaito was done cooking, and they had a delicious Dinner together, catching up on what they did in the two weeks that they were separated.

"So…" Shinichi began once Dinner was over, and he was now helping Kaito cleaning the used dishes, "What is this something you want me to help with?".

"I need you to be Chibi Kid, doing Heist alongside me." Kaito told him right away, without beating around the bush, since he knew that it annoyed his Husband 8 times out of 10.

Shinichi's hand stilled. "…What?" He asked as he looked at the other boy, wondering if he was hearing things.

"I need you to be Chibi Kid, doing Heist alongside me." Kaito repeated himself, before offering his reason, "You know, just in case I got shrunk too, so I need to cement the idea that Kid and Chibi Kid aren't the same".

That was actually a good idea, Shinichi realized, for they needed to be prepared to face any scenario if they wanted to survive and win against the Crows. Also, as much as he didn't want Kaito to go through the same thing as Shinichi - bring shrunken into a Grade Schooler, it didn't change the fact that the possibility existed. Besides, as the 'Play' - as they had been calling that one Heist that his Tou-san did to erase suspicion on Kuroba Toichi for being the true identity behind the Kaitou KID - stated, the first KID stopped Heisting to raise his 'Child'. It was 7 years ago now, and taking into account the months of pregnancy, 'Conan' would be at the correct age to take the role of 'Kid's Son'.

Also, by Kid appearing alongside his 'Son', it would solidified the idea that there was no way Toichi was KID, for Kaito - Toichi's Son - wasn't 7 years old anymore. Especially if they showed the obvious 'familial connection via looking alike', since it would mean that the 'Chibi Kid' wasn't just some random kid being hired to play the 'Son' role.

"Alright." Shinichi voiced out his agreement, "But makes sure to introduce Chibi Kid as your Son".

"Why?" Kaito asked in confusion, "Isn't a Little Brother better?".

"Do you know how Toichi-tousan escaped from being named KID, even though KID disappeared at almost the same time of his death?" Shinichi asked with a raised eyebrow, his hands resuming their action of cleaning the dishes.

Kaito blinked at that. "Now that I think about it, it really is strange how no one connected those two incidents together." He said thoughtfully.

"Actually, Toichi-tousan had been under suspicion for being KID for about 3 months after his death." Shinichi corrected him, "The reason this suspicion was lifted was because of another KID Heist happened".

"Eh?" Kaito was the one whose hands were stilled in surprise this time, "Another KID Heist? Who did it? And how?".

"The entire Kudou family did it." Shinichi grinned at Kaito's shocked face upon hearing that, before proceeding to tell Kaito about the Play.

Kaito was definitely impressed. "I see, so that's why a Son is a better option." He commented in understanding, before blinking as a thought came, "So… Naito Shin Nisei is Naito Shin's Son too?".

"Yes, for a better cover." Shinichi confirmed with a nod of his head, "Of course, I have explained it to Megure-keibu and he accepted my reason, since he knew that there are people out there who hold grudge towards me - both as Naito Shin and Naito Shin Nisei - for one reason or another".

"Did he scold you when Naito Shin called Kaitou Kid his 'Otouto'?" Kaito asked curiously, "You know, that time that Naito Shin attended my Heist for the first time?".

"At first, since he knew that I don't have an Otouto, so he said that I'm abetting." Shinichi chuckled at the memory, "I told him about the shooting though, so he understood my wish to help Kid hide his identity from Them. He ended up telling Nakamori-keibu though, just so Nakamori-keibu knew that Naito Shin and Kaitou Kid aren't really siblings".

Kaito hummed in understanding. "That makes Naito Shin Nisei and Chibi Kid being Cousins, right?" He asked in thoughtful manner.

"Indeed." Shinichi said in agreement, "Speaking of Chibi Kid, what kind of Show we're going to do tonight? It is tonight, right?".

"Yeah, tonight." Kaito confirmed with Kid's signature grin, before proceeding to tell Shinichi what he had planned for that night's Show.

XXXXX

"You do know that I only have Kaiichi as my Dove, right?" Shinichi pointed out at Kaito sometime in the middle of discussing their Magic trick for the night.

"We will share my Doves, of course." Kaito replied lightly, "Besides, we can't use your Ravens, since it would be a dead give away that you're actually Naito Shin Nisei".

Instead of having Doves like other Magicians, Naito Shin - who was a Magician Detective like how Kid was a Magician Thief, owned a flock of Ravens. It was mostly because Naito Shin was wearing Midnight blue clothes, but what people who was not-in-the-know didn't know was … he chose Ravens for a symbolic reason.

Crows and Ravens have been known to fight each other, after all.

The Black Organization's Operatives were the Crows, so he and his Shadow Hunters would be the Ravens. Unlike the real birds, the Black Organization as the Crows and themselves as the Ravens, both of them would be more active at night time. The Crows to do their criminal activities, while the Ravens to comb the area in order to hunt them down.

Besides, having Ravens in the place of Magician's Doves also had its perks. For example, people wouldn't notice the black colored birds at night, so if they were criminals and were in the middle of doing their crimes, they wouldn't know that some conveniently nearby Ravens - with a hidden camera attached on each Raven's leg - were watching their every action.

Still, Kaito was right. If the people saw someone who called himself as Chibi Kid used Ravens instead of Doves in his magic tricks, they really would know right away that the Chibi Kid was actually the Naito Shin Nisei.

"I guess you're right." Shinichi mused thoughtfully, "But would your Doves alone be enough for this trick?".

"Of course! Don't underestimate my Doves!" Kaito pouted at him, "My Doves are my Special Agents, you know?".

"I know." Shinichi reassured him with a sweat drop, "My Ravens are my Special Agents too, remember?".

"Oh, right." Kaito blinked in remembrance, "Okay, back to the tricks…"

And they continued until it was the Show Time.

XXXXX

Nakamori-keibu was gaping, Hakuba Saguru was gaping too, along with the entirety of the Kaitou Kid Task Force, and pretty much everyone else who was present as that night's Heist.

The reason? Simple. A Chibi Kid had just appeared beside Kid, and the Kaitou Kid introduced the Chibi Kid as his Son. Kaitou Kid had a Son, and he was bringing his Son to his Heist - his freaking 6 YEARS OLD SON!

Nakamori-keibu and the Kid Task Force were convinced that Kid had finally lost what little sanity he had left.

As for Hakuba Saguru, he was gaping for a different reason. Sure, he also thought that Kid had finally lost it, but he was mostly shocked that Kid had a Son in the first place. Because he was sure that Kuroba Kaito was Kid, but there was no way that a 16 years old teenager like Kuroba Kaito could have a Son, even more a 6 years old Son.

He was starting to doubt whether Kuroba Kaito was actually the Kaitou Kid.

They couldn't muse about it for long though, for what soon followed the appearance of Chibi Kid was something that could only be described as Total Mayhem.

XXXXX

The Heist made the front page of the newspaper, as usual, and upon reading it, those who knew the person behind Kid and correctly guessed the identity of Chibi Kid - meaning Kuroba Chikage, Konosuke Jii, Kudou Yusaku and Yukiko, and Mouri Ran - wondered if Conan had lost a bet or something.

Line~Line~Line

There you go, the Prologue to The Shadow Hunters. I hope you like it, and Thank You for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	2. Shinkansen Bombing Case

_**Chapter**_ _ **2**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_

 _ **The Shinkansen Bombing Case**_

"Hey, Aoko." Kaito greeted his Best Friend / Sister with a grin, "What's wrong? You look bored".

"Aoko **is** bored." Aoko admitted with a sigh, slumping down on her Living Room's sofa, "Tou-san is busy with work, my homework is finished, and Aoko has done all the house work as well. So Aoko has nothing to do this weekend, so Aoko is bored".

Kaito's grin widened. "Well, you're in luck." He told her as he snapped his finger, and a pair of train tickets appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke, "Would you like to go to Kyoto with me?".

Aoko blinked and sat up straighter. "Kyoto?" She asked in surprise, taking one of the tickets out of Kaito's hand, "Why do you have two Shinkansen's tickets to Kyoto?".

"Mouri-san and Ran are going to Kyoto today to attend the wedding of Mouri-san's friend, and they're taking Co-chan since they can't leave him alone in Beika." Kaito explained as he made the remaining ticket - the one for himself - disappeared once again, "Although, since Ran would probably be busy keeping Mouri-san away from the pretty women there, Shin-kun is worried that Co-chan would be bored. So Shin-kun sent some money to Ran to buy extra tickets, and to be used to buy snacks on the way, as well as extra rooms if needed".

"Conan-kun is Shinichi-kun's distant cousin, right?" Aoko asked for confirmation, earning a nod from Kaito, "So Ran-chan want us to watch over Conan-kun?".

"Yeah." Kaito nodded again in confirmation, "Co-chan's Trio Ducklings want to go with him, and their Parents had no problem in paying for their expenses, but both Mouri-san and Ran politely declined".

"Why?" Aoko asked in confusion, while standing up to get ready upon noticing that they only got two hours to get ready and ride a train to Beika - so they could meet up with Ran and the rest, "Wouldn't they be much a better company for Conan-kun?".

Kaito sent a Look at her. "Do you seriously just asked me that?" He deadpanned.

Now that she thought about it, Aoko could very well imagined what would most likely happened if Ran did agree to take those three kids along.

Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, and Kojima Genta. They were Conan's classmates and friends, who had taken into following Conan around like three little ducklings - hence why Kaito called them as Conan's Trio Ducklings. From what she had heard from Kaito - who had learned about it through the Emails that Conan and Kaito exchanged daily, the Trio called themselves Shounen Tantei Dan and tried to solve any cases that they got their hands into, but not only that they didn't bother to learn what a Detective's job description was, they also never bothered to study more for their so-called occupation as the Detective Boys - even though Ayumi was a girl.

Even more, the Trio was said to be too energetic and curious for their own good by Conan, with some of the things they did were bordering on being rude. Well, they **were** kids, but their personality clashed with Conan who was - in her opinion - too mature for his own good, and who admitted to being a bookworm since he idolized both Naito Shin and his 'Shinichi-niichan'.

Now, if Conan could get along well with Kaito and Aoko herself, and enjoyed his time in their companies - then the opposite would happen if the Trio Ducklings were with him. Conan would be on alert all the time to keep them out of trouble, since he felt responsible for them due to him being the more mature between the four of them, thus making it impossible for Conan to relax and enjoy his time in Kyoto.

Just like Shinichi and Kaito, Conan cared for everyone he came in contact with, but he had a hard time connecting with them, thus he was having a hard time making friends. So, Conan's Trio Ducklings might considered him as their friend, but Conan saw them more like his charge than actually friends - especially because Conan only knew them for a short time, just about a month long.

Then, added to the fact that Ran would be busy keeping watch over the Trio Ducklings should she agreed to take them along, which would make it impossible for her to keep her Father away from the pretty ladies… Well, Mouri-san would be free to flirt with any pretty lady whom he got his sight on.

"Yeah, stupid question, sorry." Aoko shook her head with a sweat drop, "Well, Aoko is going to call Tou-san to let him now about this, and then getting ready, so Kaito should get ready as well".

"See you in about half an hour then." Kaito waved at her, "I'm going to pack a Bento (Lunch Box) for Co-chan. He loves Curry, and I doubt the Curry on the train would suit his taste".

"Are you having Curry for Breakfast this morning?" Aoko asked curiously, "You didn't have Breakfast with Tou-san and Aoko earlier, and Aoko seriously doubt that even Kaito could cook a proper and delicious Curry in just half an hour".

"Ah, a Magician never revealed his secret, Aoko." Kaito said with a wink, before leaving the Nakamori Residence without waiting for Aoko's response.

XXXXX

"Honestly…" Ran muttered as she stared at her Father, "I don't think there are any normal people who would shave on train on the day of their friend's Wedding".

"Oh, shut up." Kogoro grumbled back at her as he wore his suit jacket, "I can't help it, right? I slept in because I was up late last night meeting with a client".

"That's just an excuse." Ran shot it down, "You just went out drinking and passed out at the door".

"Che." Kogoro looked away, "I just bring you along because you kept bugging me, saying you want to go too".

"So? I want to go to Kyoto too, since I have never been there before." Ran replied easily, before smiling at the 'child' beside her, "You too, right, Conan-kun?".

"Eh? Hai (yes)." Conan replied simply, before returning to look around.

"Why is he with us again?" Kogoro grumbled as he looked down on the boy.

"We can't leave him alone in Tokyo." Ran deadpanned at him, "Besides, you don't even need to pay anything for him. The Kudous have prepared an account at the bank for Conan-kun, and the money should last him for a year of luxurious life, even without the monthly transfer that they're planning on doing".

"Geez, haven't his Parents contacted him from America yet?" Kogoro asked in displeasure.

"Conan-kun?" Ran addressed to the boy, all the while smiling darkly at her Father, "Why don't you go and search for Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan? I need to remind Tou-san about your family situation again, and I doubt you want to be reminded about it".

Conan gulped, more in reaction to Ran's dark aura than remembering the 'supposedly' unpleasant memory about his family's 'situation'. "Sure, Ran-neechan." He replied as he got off his seat, "I will come back once I find them".

When he arrived at the door that connected to the next car though, he got a surprise in the form of two men in black. He thought that they were Gin and Vodka for a second there, but upon closer inspection, he realized that they were just looked alike.

Still, it was better safe than sorry, so messaged Ran and asked her to watch them discreetly. Just in case, since - although wearing black clothes didn't equal evil, black clothes were also popular clothing of choice for the typical criminals.

Then, off he went searching for his Husband and Sister-in-Law. Not that Aoko knew about his shrunken situation at the moment, for Kaito hadn't told her about his Kid situation yet - so he was waiting until Kaito told her first before he updated Aoko on his own situation.

He found them right at the next car actually, in the middle of buying some snacks from the Snack Bar. "Kaito-niichan!" He called out to his Husband cheerfully, just like how a Little Brother would call out to a beloved Older Brother whom he rarely seen.

Kaito glanced at his direction from above his shoulder and beamed, before turning around and opened his arms, just in time to catch Conan who had jumped up as soon as he was within reach. "Co-chan!" He greeted cheerfully, while keeping his tight hold on the boy, "Long time no see!".

"Long time no see, Kaito-niichan!" Conan replied in a kind, before pulling back slightly to look at Kaito's eyes, "How are you?".

"I'm fine, Co-chan, just misses Shin-kun for a bit." Kaito answered with a warm smile, "How about you?".

"I'm fine too, Nii-chan." Conan answered with a warm smile of his own, "And I'm sure that Shinichi-niichan misses you too".

"Yeah, I agree." Kaito responded softly, before blinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the hand and saw the owner of the said hand, and promptly remembered that Aoko was with him. "Ah! Co-chan, this is my Best Friend, Nakamori Aoko." He introduced Aoko to Conan - not that Conan needed the introduction, it was just for the sake of keeping the cover, "Aoko, this is Edogawa Conan, my dear Little-Cousin-by-Marriage".

"Good Afternoon, Aoko-neechan." Conan said cheerfully to her with an adorable grin on his face, "It's nice to meet you".

"Good Afternoon, and it's nice to meet you too, Conan-kun." Aoko said with a sweet smile on her face, "Kaito and Aoko will be taking care of you for the duration of our stay in Kyoto, Aoko hope you don't mind".

Conan hummed lightly as he shook his head. "I don't mind at all, Aoko-neechan." He reassured her with a smile.

Before any pleasantries could be exchanged anymore, Conan felt a vibration on his left pocket and a New Message notification rang. Normally, trains like the Shinkansen had a No Signal Zone, preventing people from sending messages or making a phone call, so Conan knew right away from whom the new message was from - and that person was Ran, because Kaito was there with him.

The reason why Conan, Kaito, and Ran could still send messages when their phone had no signal was because of a special Messenger App that Kaito created himself.

The Messenger App was called Bluetext, which was a combination of Bluetooth and Text message, since Kaito was feeling rather lazy at the time. It was a really simple Messenger App that sent the messages using Bluetooth signal instead of phone signal, and it could cover around 250 meters radius. So, as long as they were within the covered radius, they didn't need phone signal to sent messages.

Only messages though, since Kaito hadn't thought to give it Calling function when he created it, and then later on decided just sending messages would be enough, so he didn't bother updating it.

Of course, Kaito created the Bluetext for personal usage, so he only gave the installer to Conan and Ran - he planned to give it to Aoko after he told her about Kid, but he was still building his courage to confess his Night Time Job to Aoko.

Pulling out his phone - his Conan one, since his Naito Shin Nisei one was in the right pocket of his suit jacket, Conan opened the Bluetext and read the message curiously, wondering if she just wanted to tell him that it was 'safe' to return or if there was something else.

Turned out he was right, but there was more to the message added as post script.

From : Watson

Conan-kun, I just want to tell you that it's safe to return if you want, I have texted Kaito-kun where our seats are.

PS : 2 Crow-like birds have left their nest.

Conan saw from the corner of his eyes the silhouettes of the two men approaching the doorway, so he closed his phone and pocketed it. "Kaito-niichan." He said while leaning into Kaito's body more, "Ran-neechan and Kogoro-ojisan are right at the next car." Then he added in whisper, "Show time. Shadow those not Crows".

Kaito stole a quick glanced and saw two men wearing black walking upstairs - probably to the Dining Car if they wanted to meet up with someone without gaining attention, safe for a mere cursory glance when someone was looking around for a place to sit - before looking at Aoko with a grin on his face, acting like there was nothing amiss. "Aoko, go on ahead and go with Co-chan." He said as he put Conan down onto his own two feet, "I need to go to the toilet".

"Okay." Aoko agreed easily as she took hold of Conan's hand, giving the boy a cheerful smile, "Conan-kun, please lead the way to Ran and Mouri-san".

"Oh, and here is your Bento." Kaito handed over the Bento that he had put into a heat-sealing-bag, so that it was still warm, "It's your favorite".

"Yay! Curry!" Conan happily accepted the Bento, before waving at Kaito as he walked away, then he looked at Aoko, "This way, Aoko-neechan".

He led the way into the car where Ran and Kogoro were, then when he was at where those two sat earlier, he stepped on his shoelace and let himself stumbled. As he predicted, Aoko quickly caught and steadied him.

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Aoko asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Aoko-neechan." Conan answered before looking down, pretending to only just noticed his untied shoelace, before smiling sheepishly at the girl. "Aoko-neechan, my shoelace is untied." He informed her as he held out his Bento, "Would you mind carrying this with you? Ran-neechan is just ahead." He gestured to where Ran was seated, "I will be there soon".

With a glance at Ran's location, Aoko nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, then you can enjoy your Curry." She told him gently.

"Mm." Conan as he knelt down to tie his shoelace, but as soon as he saw that Aoko had looked away, he pulled out a 'Kid's Patented Spy Microphone' - that could even caught a whisper at 10 meters away - out of his sleeve and stuck it under the seat using sleigh of hand skill.

It was done in a mere fraction of a second, before he returned to tying his shoelace. By the next few seconds, he was already walking over to where Ran, Aoko, and Kogoro was sitting - Kogoro reading a newspaper, while Ran and Aoko chatting happily - and was just a few more seconds away from enjoying Kaito's delicious Homemade Curry.

XXXXX

Just like he had said, Kaito went to the toilet, but not to use it. No, he just went to do a quick disguise - a girl as usual, and he could just pretend to mistaken the sign if someone happened to see him - and then went out, humming to himself as he headed for the Dining Car. As he guessed, those two Crow-like men were sitting on one of the table. So he ordered a chocolate cake and a mineral water, chose a seat with a nice but not direct view on those men, and proceeded to enjoy his cake while discreetly observing them - all the while pretending to enjoy the view outside the window.

He didn't have to wait long before he saw a short haired woman with a set of dark purple business suit and skirt came in, and no more than 3 minutes later, they were done talking and exchanged their bags - one with a hand carrying bag and another with a traveling briefcase. He then promptly ignored them and focused on his cake and water, since it wouldn't do if they noticed that he had been watching their exchange, and they were leaving anyway.

Only after the two men and the woman were out of his sight that he pulled out his phone, and sent his report to his Mini Husband. He sent it to his Civilian phone though, instead of his Naito Shin one - so it wouldn't look strange to those not in the know.

Really, sometimes having double lives was so troublesome.

XXXXX

From : Lupin

Switch. Full$ & ?

 _Switch, which mean an exchange of sort had happened_. Conan quickly decoded the short report, then he saw the two Crow-like men with a traveling briefcase now, instead of a hand-carrying bag - which meant that they had exchanged their bag for the briefcase. _Full$ & ? … That would mean one of the bag was full of Dollars, while what's in the other is unknown_.

The question was … was the unknown item being exchanged legal or not? Well, considering the behavior of those Crow-like men? Most likely illegal.

So, Conan opened the 'Spy App' that Kaito, Jii, and Agasa-hakase had created, and then installed in his phone - as well as Kaito's and Ran's phones - in which there being three functions.

One of the functions was to listen to the sound that was caught by the Spy Microphone, which was actually one set with the Spy App. Ran, Kaito, and himself each owned a set, and Kaito had programmed it so that all of their Spy App connected to each other - similar to Bluetext, it could connect via Bluetooth signal, but it could also use phone signal if longer distance coverage was needed (it almost never needed so far).

The second function was automatic recording. The system would record the sound that was caught by the Spy Microphone, just in case that it would be needed for evidence later on. The Spy Set was originally created to get evidence against the Crows after all, and the Crows were too slippery that they would have to be prepared for all occasion - or else they would lose their chance in gaining the very much needed evidence.

Finally, the last was a 'Free For All' option, which would allow any user of the Spy App to listen to any Spy Microphone that was in use at the time, or gaining access to the recording file of said Spy Microphone. For example, his Spy Microphone was listed under the name NS, Kaito's was KK, while Ran's was VA. So if NS Microphone was being used, then Kaito and Ran could connect to NS Microphone and listen too, or they could chose to listen to the previous recording.

Of course, the Spy App could only be used if they wanted to listen on one specific location, 3 location if they pushed it - if Kaito, Ran, and himself used their Spy Microphones at once. If they wanted to plant more microphones in … let's just say one microphone in each room of a whole building, they would prepare more microphones and used different program to listen in.

The Spy Set was only for emergency, in a situation where they needed to use a listening device without any preparation.

Once the Spy App opened, he was greeted by a screen with a grassy field at night time as the background. There was a shadowy area on the field in the shape of a Crow in flight, and he could see a single shining arrow piercing the heart of the shadowed area.

When he saw it at the first time, he thought that Kaito - who was mostly in charge of the programming part of the Spy Set, with Agasa-hakase and Jii-chan handling the physical part - was feeling rather poetic at the time, since the picture was clearly stating who they were, the Shadow Hunters.

Then, filling the screen were only three white colored empty rows, in which he would have to type his passwords - yes, there were more than one - or else he would be able to access it, and another white arrow pointing to the right at the bottom right corner of the screen.

The more than one passwords weren't the only safety measure that Kaito cooked up for Spy App, both to protect their activities and to ensure that the user was really the one who it was supposed to be. The other safety measure being the empty rows were exactly just that, empty. There wasn't any instruction on what the rows was supposed to be filled with, so whoever wanted to use the Spy App have to know what to type in already - meaning, only the real user and not an impostor.

Without wasting time, he typed in the passwords.

************** (Shadow Hunters)

******* (Kotengu)

******* (PLGVMTF)

The first row was for the name of his Non-Official Organization, the second being his Codename as Conan since he had a different one for Shinichi, and the last one was his Secret Code - which actually his Codename being written in Atbash Cipher.

Hearing such safety measure, people probably wouldn't want to use it at all, but it actually very easy once they got used to it. Conan only needed to use it twice to get used, Kaito was the same, while Ran only need to used it three times to get used to the safety measure.

 _[The key is you only need to remember what your Codename was, and how it was written in Atbash Cipher. Now, since it's the first time we're opening it, what you're going to type in now would be the one you will use permanently. So, Shin-kun~ Our Codenames, please?]_

That was what Kaito told him and Ran when they first opened their Spy App, and the only reason why Kaito even needed to used the App twice to get used to the safety measure was because it was Conan - or rather Shinichi - who decided their Codenames, not Kaito himself.

Once he typed in his passwords, he clicked enter twice - once to move to the white arrow, and another to click said arrow.

This time, still with the same background picture, he was greeted with only two option buttons.

NS

FF All

He chose NS.

 **NS Microphone**

Status: _Off_

Turn On Turn Off

He chose Turn On, and he could hear the conversation of those two Crow-like men right away, through his Bluetooth Earphone - which also part of the Spy Set.

=That was an easy trade, Brother.=

=Shh, you're too loud.=

=It's alright, no one will listen.=

Conan held in a smirk, since he was listening to their conversation, and they were none the wiser.

He heard that they exchanged their bag for 100 Billion Dollars, but what he heard next caused him to curse in his mind. One of the men said that he 'put something inside that could create a powerful explosion 10 seconds after it experiences a violent shake'. In other word, bomb.

What was worse? Not only that the bomb was set at 3:10 PM - which was only 40 minutes away - because then their exchange partner would ignite the bomb without even knowing, but it would also explode if it was dropped to the floor!

Unfortunately, the train stopped for a bit since they arrived at Nagoya, and the two Crow-like men chose that moment to leave the train.

 _Whatever, I will just hunt them down later, … or maybe the Polices can_. Letting out a sharp breath, Conan clicked Turn Off before opening his messenger app, leaving the earphone still in his ear.

To : Lupin, Watson

LtFFAllNSRec. Now!

※ **Sent※**

He closed his phone with a snap, then pulled out one of his note book and a pen from his suit jacket's pocket.

XXXXX

Kaito was on his second helping of Chocolate Cake - since he decided to wait for a response from Conan first before going to their seating car, when he got the text message.

From : Holmes

LtFFAllNSRec. Now!

 _Listen to FF All NS Recorded? Well, turned out, it's a good thing that I decided to wait for a response first_. Kaito couldn't help but think as he opened his Spy App.

************** (Shadow Hunters)

******** (Bakeneko)

******** (YZPVMVPL)

KK

FF All

FF All.

NS VA

NS.

Recorded

Listening

Recorded.

Newest

Past

Newest.

As soon as Kaito heard the recording, he put on his Kaitou Kid mask - since Kaito was only known as a prank-loving High School student who was a skilled Magician, while Kid often faced off with armed criminals. Not a literal mask though, just the mentality.

To : Holmes, Watson

Toilet. First floor.

※ **Sent※**

Quickly finishing his cake and water, Kaito headed for the toilet on the first floor. He stepped out of his woman's disguise and returned to being Kaito, but he was wearing Kid's Recon Uniform though - a simple black turtle neck shirt, a dark blue jeans, and a black hat.

All that left was for him to wait on his team members.

XXXXX

Ran blinked when she felt her phone vibrated, and she looked at Conan to see him writing on his notebook with a serious expression, so she excused herself to Aoko and checked it.

From : Holmes

LtFFAllNSRec. Now!

 _LtFFAllNSRec … Listen to FF All NS Recorded?_ Blinking again, Ran turned on her Bluetooth Earphone before opening her Spy App.

************** (Shadow Hunters)

********** (Aosaginohi)

********** (ZLHZTRMLSR)

VA

FF All

FF All.

NS KK

NS.

Recorded

Listening

Recorded.

Newest

Past

Newest.

On the outside, Ran could be seen calmly playing with her phone, but on the inside, she was panicking ever since she heard the word explosion. She could trust that Shinichi or Kaito would know what to do, so she quickly thought up an excuse for Conan and her to not only meet up with Kaito, but also why it would take them a long time - taking care of this case would take quite some time, after all.

There was a new message then.

From : Lupin

Toilet. First floor.

Oh. Idea.

XXXXX

Megure-keibu,

There's a bomb in Shinkansen heading to Kyoto. It's not a time bomb, so I will prevent it from exploding and confront the targeted person. Please be ready to take them at Gifu-Hashima station for questioning, and please stand by at Maibara station too, just in case I need more time.

The men who planted the bomb had left the train at Nagoya station, so please watch out for them. They're wearing black clothes and fedora, one of them had long brown hair while the other has a square jaw. Also, their faces looked as if they have been starved for a long time, I'm sure you will know what I meant when you see them.

Naito Shin Nisei

He pulled off the paper from the notebook, then standing up while pocketing his notebook and pen. While folding the paper, he saw that Ran pulled off her own earphone, so he guessed that she had finished listening to the recording.

Just then, his Conan phone let out a new message notification.

From : Lupin

Toilet. First floor.

He replied it right away.

To : Lupin

Otw.

※ **Sent※**

"Ran-neechan, I need to go to the toilet." He told her right away.

"I'm going with you, Conan-kun." Ran answered him with a smile as she stood up, carrying her bag with her, "Kaito-kun sent a text that he got a stomach ache, probably because he drank coffee without sweetener this morning and his body didn't agree with it. I told him that I will bring the medicine to him, since I have some".

"Okay." Conan said in agreement to the excuse, and they left without Kogoro or Aoko even suspect that something was wrong.

Once out of the immediate sight of those two, he and Ran hastened their pace to a light jog. They soon arrived in front of the toilet and saw Kaito waving at them, and they got down to business.

"What should we do?" Ran asked them seriously.

Conan pulled out Spade - one of his Ravens, and one that he mainly sent to Megure-keibu as Messenger Bird when needed - and tied the letter to one of his leg. "Spade, to Megure-keibu." He ordered as he opened the nearby window, and his - scarily smart - Raven flew out of it.

He closed the window again and turned his attention to his team members, who was waiting for his decision, since he was the Leader of the Shadow Hunters. He looked at Kaito, "Do you remember their exchange partner?" He asked.

"Yes." Kaito nodded his head in answer, "It's a woman with purple clothes and short hair cut".

"Good. Ran." Shinichi - since he had dropped his Conan mask for now - looked at the girl, "Inform the Security Guards about this, but make sure that they keep quiet." He told her firmly, "Kaito and I will confront the woman. We will prevent the bomb from exploding, so tell the Security Guards that they just need to stop the train at the next station, the Polices will be there already".

Ran nodded silently and left to do her task.

He and Kaito nodded to each other, then they left to find the woman.

XXXXX

 _Well, what do you know?_ Conan thought as he watched as the targeted woman left with Megure-keibu and his group at Gifu-Hashima station. _Things went smoothly for one_.

After they found the woman that Kaito saw exchanging bag with the Crow-like men, he easily charmed her into revealing what those men told her - but maybe the knowledge that there was a bomb in her bag helped.

They managed to find out how she would ignite the bomb unknowingly when she revealed that those men told her to call them later, saying that they would tell her how to open the bag then. From there, it was easy to figure out that the phone was the trigger, so Kaito told her to not make the call.

Ran also had done her job well. The Security Guards had been informed of the situation, and they informed the operators to stop the train at Gifu-Hashima station longer than normal, which gave the time for the Polices to take the woman and the bomb away. The fact that they were already standing by the door right as they were about to stop at Gifu-Hashima station helped too.

Normally, the Polices would want them - Kaito, Ran, and Conan - to go to the Police Station too, to work on the paperwork, but they managed to cheat their way out. Ever since they got caught in a case at least once in a few days, Conan, Ran, and Kaito began to bring empty paperwork sheets with them - Megure-keibu agreed to give the papers to them wordlessly, probably didn't want to know why they would wanted those papers. Then, while they were waiting for the train to arrive at Gifu-Hashima station, they filled in the paperwork, so they only need to hand the papers to the Polices without needing to come to the Police Station.

Thus, they could continue on their trip right away. They didn't end up arriving late for the Wedding too, which was a plus.

So all in all, Conan concluded that that day was a good enough day for him.

Line~Line~Line

So, you can see a little of the Shadow Hunters organization in this chapter, and Kaito would definitely make a better Spy App later on, with everyone's help. Although, I'm really sorry if the explanation is rather confusing.

I'm sure you can guess what their Codenames are based from, so I will just say it now: Youkai.

Conan's Codename is Kotengu, while he has a different one for Shinichi - can you guess what it is?

Kotengu means Little Tengu or Child Tengu, while Tengu itself is the name of a Youkai with a pair of Black colored Bird Wings on their back - like that of Crows or Ravens, in which I will use Ravens in this story because the **Crows** are the enemies. In some stories, a Tengu could command the Crows and Ravens - as in the real birds sense - and see what they see, as well as influencing the flow of the wind.

Kaito's Codename is Bakeneko.

Bakeneko is a shape-shifting cat Youkai, and in some stories, the Bakeneko could communicate with the normal cats, and have 9 Lives - like how people said a Cat has 9 Lives.

Ran's Codename is Aosaginohi.

Aosaginohi is a Heron - a species of a bird - that glows a blue light at night, similar to a firefly I guess, and it said that this particular Youkai is shy around people.

Can you think of my reason for choosing them?

Anyway, Thank You for reading! I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	3. Valentine's Scavenger Adventure

_**Chapter**_ _ **3**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Spy Mic=

Written

English / Other Language

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation**_

 _ **Valentine**_ _ **'s Scavenger Adventure**_

That day at Ekoda High School, the students were staying a bit later after school. The next day was the 14th of February after all, but because it was the weekend, the girls decided to give their Chocolates - both the Love and Friendship ones - that day instead. At one particular classroom - class 2-B to be exact, was full of students from both the class 2-B's and others. Why? Because there were three very famous students whose Home Class was in that very room.

One of them was a boy with blond hair and a pair of brown eyes who transferred from England around half a year ago. His name was Hakuba Saguru, and he was a Detective who decided to focus to capture Kaitou Kid - not that he had any luck in that case, since he hadn't managed to close the Kaitou Kid case even after half a year of him trying.

Regardless of his defeat to the Kaitou Kid though, he was still a very handsome teenager, so many girls were crowding around him to give him their Chocolates.

Another famous student was a girl with a long dark red - almost black - hair and a pair of red eyes. Her name was Koizumi Akako, and she had also transferred to Ekoda High School from another school in different area of Japan not too long after Hakuba transferred. She was of an exceptional beauty, and many boys worship the very ground that she walked on - even without her Special Ability, which only one boy in the whole Ekoda High School knew about since he was immune to it.

Although, because she was a girl, the people who crowded around her were the boys who wished to receive a Chocolate from her - even if it was only Friendship Chocolate.

The remaining famous student was a boy with wild dark brown hair and a pair of indigo colored eyes, who also happened to be the boy who was immune to Akako's Special Ability. He was more infamous than famous though, since he was known by all students and teachers at Ekoda High School as the Class Clown, and as the Magician Prankster.

Even so, the said Magician named Kuroba Kaito was a very charming and handsome boy, so many girls had a crush on him and decided to give him their Chocolates - oblivious to one particular information about the boy that should have prevented them from hoping to gain his heart, if only they knew.

Kaito - after receiving the last of the Chocolates from the girls, which was from his Best Friend and Sister whose name was Nakamori Aoko - looked at Akako's direction and grinned. He left his Chocolates on his desk and headed over in her direction. "Akako~" He called out cheerfully, "Can I have one of your Chocolates too~?".

Akako looked at Kaito and narrowed her eyes, and an instant later, Kaito and the whole classroom gasped when Kaito was pushed backwards and was then plastered onto the blackboard by invisible force.

"Oh? A new Magic trick?" One of the boy near Kaito asked with a sweat drop, "Don't scare us like that, Kaito-kun".

"Chigau~ (wrong)" Kaito whined with a pout, "This is not my doing." He then turned his pout to Akako, "Akako! Let me go! It's hard to breath when you do this, you know?".

"Then stay away from me, Kuroba-kun." Akako retorted with a frown of her own, "I don't want to summon the wrath of that Demon Husband of yours, so I won't give you any of my Chocolates." She was still traumatized by what had happened that day - which was months ago now, but that was a story for another time.

"That is **not** an excuse to do this to me!" Kaito protested as his pout deepened, "Besides, Shin-kun arranged that was because you were planning to steal me away from him! I assure you that he won't do it again if you only give me Friendship Chocolate".

"Really?" Akako demanded seriously.

"Really, Akako-chan." Aoko reassured her with a gentle smile, "He know that BaKaito here loves Chocolates, so he would ignore anyone who give them to Kaito as long as no one give it with the intention of stealing Kaito's heart".

Akako sighed and snapped her finger, causing Kaito to drop down onto the floor. Kaito was still pouting at her as he rubbed his sore behind, but it changed into a beaming smile when Akako sent one of her Chocolates to him with a mere gesture of her hand.

"Arigato, Akako!" Kaito cheered as he waved the Chocolate at her, which she nodded in answer.

"Wait, wait." Keiko - a girl with pig tail hair style, who was a friend of Aoko - raised her hands to halt them, "That was Akako-chan's doing?".

"What I want to know is…" Hakuba spoke then, looking at Kaito incredulously, "You're Married?".

"I can do Psychokinesis." Akako answered Keiko's question, "Although, I have been keeping it a secret because I don't want to be called a freak." She then looked at the rest of the classroom with pleading gaze, "So please, keep this a secret for me?".

Charmed, the whole class agreed.

"So, Married?" Hakuba repeated as he stared at Kaito.

"Yeah, I'm Married." Kaito confirmed with a nod, raising an eyebrow at Hakuba, "Got a problem with that?".

"No, but I'm wondering who in their right mind would marry you." Hakuba deadpanned at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you know of him, since he's pretty famous for being one of the people that the Media suspected to be the identity behind the Heisei Holmes." Aoko told Hakuba with a mischievous grin, since the news would surely shocked Hakuba Saguru to the core.

Some of the students who had been Kaito's classmates from childhood, and also went with him at the School Trip to Osaka many years ago, caught on. Keiko was one of them, and she immediately turned to face Kaito. "Kaito-kun!" She pouted at him, "Why didn't we get invited to the Wedding?!".

"Sorry, the Party was only for family and the people we considered as a family." Kaito apologized with a sheepish smile, pulling out his Wedding Ring that he had been wearing as a necklace while in class - since he only wear it on his Ring Finger outside of school.

"Oh well." Keiko sighed in disappointment, before smiling happily at Kaito, "Congratulation, Kaito-kun!".

Everyone else followed her example and congratulated Kaito, with Hakuba being the last one.

"Congratulation, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba said as he shook Kaito's hand, "But, who is your Husband?".

"First, Thank You." Kaito said with a smile to Hakuba, before said smile turned into a mischievous grin, making the rest of the class - except for Aoko, Akako, and Keiko - nervous. "My Husband is the one and only Son of the Mystery Writer Kudou Yusaku and the former Actress Kudou Yukiko." He proclaimed proudly, "As well as the skilled Violinist who hold a Charity Concert once in this very school per our Headmaster's request…".

"Ku- Kudou Shinichi?!" Hakuba Saguru - who Idolized Sherlock Holmes and the one being given the title of Heisei Holmes, the Naito Shin - cried out in shock. Then, unable to accept the fact that his number one suspect for being Kid was married to his number one suspect of being the Naito Shin, he promptly fainted.

"Well, you broke him." Aoko said with a grin.

" **We** broke him, Aoko." Kaito corrected her with a grin as well, before they high-fived each other.

"Any plan for tomorrow?" Aoko asked him curiously.

Kaito glanced at her and winked. "A Scavenger Hunt." He answered mischievously.

XXXXX

"Ohayou (Good Morning), Conan-kun!" Ran greeted him cheerfully first thing in the morning, just as he was walking out of the room that he shared with Kogoro.

"Ohayou, Ran-neechan." Conan answered with a yawn as he rubbed the sleepiness off from his eyes.

"Go ahead and freshen up." She told him with a smile, "I have prepared some Omurice for breakfast today".

Conan just hummed in answer before stumbling over to the bathroom, only to blink in surprise when he saw that a set of clean clothes have been prepared for him, and a folded paper was placed on top. He picked it up, unfolded it, and then proceeded to read it silently.

My Dear,

I have taken the liberty to free your schedule for the rest of the day, but fear not, your day won't be filled with boredom. Enjoy your Breakfast, for after that, you will have quite a busy day ahead of you.

 **2,7,14,2,14,11,0,19,4**

Your Love

PS: Please give the PHYSICAL answer to Mouri Ran.

Conan took sometime to register what he saw, but then decided to put it away for later. It was still Morning and he didn't have the mentality to crack Kaito's riddle just yet, at least not until he had had his morning Mocha - while Ran still let him have some coffee, she wouldn't let him have Black Coffee.

Refolding the paper, he slip it into the pocket of the clean shirt, and then proceeded to have a warm shower. It helped him to wake up a bit more, but not enough unfortunately. Even though he decided to put Kaito's riddle away for later, he couldn't help but wanting to work on it sooner - so he quickly done his shower, toweling himself dry, and then wore the clean clothes while putting his pajama into the laundry box.

Conan walked out of the bathroom and made a beeline to the cup of Mocha that Ran had prepared for him, and he was awake at last - but Kaito's riddle regretfully got thrown away from his mind in the face of Coffee, even if it was mixed with chocolate in it. He sighed in contentment after having the first sip, then carefully walking over to the Dining Table with his precious Mocha in hands.

"Everyday, really." Ran muttered with a chuckle as she saw her shrunken Best Friend forget about everything else as he sipped on his Mocha, as if there was only him and the Mocha in the world.

Deciding to let Conan had his moment with his beloved Coffee, Ran went to the room where Conan and her Father sleep, and proceeded to pack the stuffs that she just knew the boy would need for his adventure later on that day. She also didn't forget to slip a bar of really, really dark chocolate - 90% Cocoa, really - into the small backpack, wrapped in a Sakura colored gift wrapper, and with a note stating not to open it until he arrived at the Last Stop and had received the Prize of his adventure.

That was done, Ran moved on to made Conan's bed - normally Conan did it himself later on, but she knew that he would want to go have his adventure as soon as possible - all the while ignoring her Father was still snoring away in his bed, who had been out late drinking again because there wasn't any case that week.

By the time Ran came out of her Father's room, she saw that Conan had finished his Mocha, so she sat down and have Breakfast together with Conan.

As they began having their Breakfast, Conan's mind finally returned to the paper that he found on top of his clean clothes this morning. He pulled it out of his pocket between a spoon of his Omurice, then reread it.

 _2,7,14,2,14,11,0,19,4 … That's not ASCII, Binary, or Hexadecimal, so that's leave Letter Number_. Conan decided as soon as he saw the code. _Let's see, since 0 is A, then … 2 is C, 7 is H, 14 is O … Huh?_ Conan blinked after he figured out what the answer to the code was.

2,7,14,2,14,11,0,19,4

C,H,O,C,O,L,A,T,E

CHOCOLATE. The answer was Chocolate.

Blinking again, he read the post script part of the letter once more.

PS: Please give the PHYSICAL answer to Mouri Ran.

Kaito had written the word physical with all caps, that would mean that he was supposed to give a Chocolate to Ran, instead of just saying the word. So he had to buy the Chocolate first, before giving it to Ran, and then he would probably received the next riddle for the Chocolate.

"Conan-kun." Ran - as though she could read his mind - called sternly, "Finish your Breakfast first".

"H- Hai (Yes)." Conan answered nervously - an angry Ran was dangerous after all - as he putting the letter back into his pocket again, and then continued to eat his Breakfast.

XXXXX

"Ran-neechan." Conan offered a bar of Milk Chocolate to her, and her favorite brand too, "Your Chocolate".

"Arigato (Thank You), Conan-kun." Ran answered as she accepted the Chocolate, and then she pulled a white card with Red Clover printed at the back, before offering it to him. "And here is the next riddle." She said with a smile, confirming his previous guess, "Also, I have prepared everything for your adventure in your backpack." She then winked at him, "Have fun!".

"Uh, sure." Conan answered in confusion, before Ran left him standing at the Living Room to go to her Bedroom. Shrugging, Conan looked at what was written on the white card, already excited for the next riddle.

 **8,',12_0_3,4,19,4,2,19,8,21,4_5,17,14,12_1,4,11,6,8,0,13_22,7,14_11,8,21,4_8,13_19,7,4_5,8,5,19,7_3,8,18,19,17,8,2,19,.**

 _Another Letter Number?_ Conan thought to himself as he went to his shared room, before pulling out his notebook from his bag's side pocket. _I wonder if he's going easy on me for some reason_.

The answer turned out to be no. By the time he finished translating the Letter Number into Alphabet, he found that the translation itself was a riddle, and it was in English.

' **I'm a detective from Belgian who live in the** **F** **ifth** **D** **istrict.** **'** was the translation.

 _Fifth district … Well, the Mouri Detective Agency is in Fifth District, but Kogoro-ojisan isn't from Belgian_. Conan mused on the riddle, before smacking his forehead since the answer was quite obvious. _Poirot! The answer is Poirot!_

The Poirot Cafe got its name from a Belgian Detective in the novel written by Agatha Christie, and the Cafe was located at the Fifth District - right below the Agency in fact.

Conan grabbed one of his jacket and wore it, putting his notebook and pen inside one of the pockets, and then wearing his backpack. He ran out of the room and headed to Ran's Bedroom, grinning as he saw her on the bed, playing at her phone. He knocked then, to announce his presence. "I'm going out." He said once Ran looked at him.

"Have a safe trip." Ran answered with a smile while waving at him.

He waved back and rushed over to the Poirot Cafe, grabbing his new skateboard on the way out, since he felt like he was going to need it. The skateboard was Agasa-hakase's new invention that he called as 'Turbo Engine Solar Powered Skateboard', which would help him to travel between places around the town faster. It was especially helpful in a situation where he needed to chase after criminals.

Arriving at the Poirot, he quickly locked his sight on one Enomoto Azusa, the Waitress who worked at the Poirot. "Azusa-neechan!" He called out to her cheerfully, acting just like an excited kid that he appeared to be - well, he was excited, but he wasn't really a kid.

"Ah, Conan-kun!" Azusa greeted him with a wide smile, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here".

"You know that I'm good with riddles, Azusa-neechan." Conan bragged for a bit there, since it was a normal kid would do, even if they were also hiding their status of a genius at the same time - after all, anyone could find the answer to a riddle if they tried hard enough.

"I know." The Waitress replied with a chuckle, before pulling another white card with Red Clover printed on the back from her apron's pocket. "Here you go." She offered the card to him, "Your Nii-chan told me that everything is going to be harder from now on".

"Good! I love the challenge!" Conan's cheer was genuine then, for he really loved the challenge that Kaito's harder riddles provided.

"Before you go, Conan-kun." Azusa halted him just as he was about to read the next riddle, "This is for you." She handed him a small plastic box, and he could see that it has a single Spade shaped Chocolate inside, "It's Dark Chocolate, since Ran-chan said that you don't really like sweet".

"Arigato, Azusa-neechan!" Conan accepted the box with a grin on his face, "Not that I'm not happy, but what's the occasion?".

"Oh, you will know by the end of your adventure." Azusa replied with a mischievous grin, "Your Nii-chan threaten that he would paint the whole Cafe neon pink if I tell you, so I can't even if I want to".

"Too bad." Conan pouted for a bit, before grinning again, "Well, I just have to solve all of the riddles then".

"That's the spirit. Now, go on and have your fun!" The Waitress said while waving at him, before leaving him alone to return to her job.

Smiling, Conan flipped the white card over to read the next riddle.

 **R SZKKROB HZD BLF LUU Z WVXZWV ZTL, ZMW MLD R IVTIVGUFOOB HZD BLF YZXP ORPV Z XZTVW YRIW.**

 _Hmm… Caesar or Atbash?_ Conan wondered as he sat on one of the table, pulling out his notebook again to try and decipher it.

He knew that R was I in Atbash Cipher though - Kudou Shinichi's Codename in Atbash Cipher was WZRGVMTF for Daitengu after all, so maybe he would try to decipher it using Atbash first. Besides, Atbash Cipher was rather simple, A was Z, B was Y, C was X, and so on, until finally Z was A. Translating these sentence would take awhile though.

When he finished translating it, he smirked in triumph. How he loved his intuition sometime, for he was correct in deciphering it using Atbash first instead of Caesar.

' **I happily saw you off a decade ago, and now I regretfully saw you back like a caged bird.'** was what he got after translating them.

A decade, 10 years… He left a place behind 10 years ago, but now he had returned to that place. Not willingly or happily, he guessed, since it said regretfully in the riddle. Like a caged bird, another point to the answer being a place that he didn't return willingly or happily.

Both now and 10 years ago he had been living in Beika though, so it wasn't talking about Beika itself considering he was happy being in Beika. The place that he didn't happy to return to … Well, the answer would be Teitan Elementary School, as far as he could think of a place like that.

Conan was actually the shrunken form of Kudou Shinichi, and being a 16 years old teenager, there was no way he was happy being back to going to an elementary school.

Well, that's decided, he sped away on his skateboard.

Next stop, Teitan Elementary School.

XXXXX

It being Saturday, the School was empty, so how was he supposed to find the next riddle? Unlike at the Agency or the Poirot, there wasn't anyone in school at weekend.

Shinichi - he decided to drop his Conan mask because he was alone - checked the riddle again to see if he missed anything, but he couldn't found anything. Sighing, he decided on what to do. There was no way he would check the whole school, it was tiring that time consuming, so there had to be a place that was safe for Kaito to leave a message or riddle for him.

 _Wait, message?_

Shinichi blinked, before chuckling to himself in amusement. High School girls often left a Love Letter in their crush's shoe lockers, and a few Grade School girls - who mature enough to understand what a crush was - would often do the same. The thought that Kaito would act like a High School girl with a crush was quite amusing, but he decided that there was nothing wrong in checking out - he needed to start searching from somewhere anyway.

He had to pick the lock in order to get to the shoe locker, and he felt a bit bad about it, but he couldn't help it. Besides, it wasn't like he picked the lock because he wanted to steal anyway.

Still, he was glad that he was proven right and Kaito's next riddle really was in his shoe locker, it made him feeling better about picking the school's lock. Well, there was not time to waste, so he took the white card - still with a Red Clover at the back, was that the theme for that day? - and flip it over to read what was written on it.

 **NY YTTP DTZ YJS DJFWX YT FWWNAJ MJWJ, BMNQJ BJFWNSL BMNYJ, LWJJS, FSI SFAD GQZJ HQTYMJX.**

 _More Atbash Cipher?_ Shinichi blinked, before deciding that no, it wasn't Atbash Cipher. If he deciphered it using Atbash Cipher, then the NY in the beginning would become MB, which didn't make sense. So no, it wasn't Atbash. It was probably Caesar, and figuring how many number Kaito decided to shift the Alphabets would take awhile, but could still be done easily - he just needed his notebook and a pen again.

Pulling out the aforementioned items, Shinichi tried to decipher it with shifting by 1 number rule, before moving of to shifting by 2 number if he still got it wrong, and so on.

By shifting 1 number, then B would take the first letter's place in the Alphabets instead of A, and A would take the last place instead of Z. So deciphering NY using Caesar 1 would become … MX. No, it was wrong, so he tried Caesar 2 then … LW, still wrong. Caesar 3 … KV, still wrong. Caesar 4 got him JU, which he felt still wrong, so he tried Caesar 5 after that.

IT.

Caesar 5 got him IT from NY, so he decipher the rest using Caesar 5 since he figured that Caesar 5 was the correct one.

 **IT TOOK YOU TEN YEARS TO ARRIVE HERE, WHILE WEARING WHITE, GREEN, AND NAVY BLUE CLOTHES.**

10 years from Elementary School would be High School, considering that he was in a 6 years old body at the moment, and he would become 16 years old in 10 years. If it was talking about High School, then the clothes would be the Uniform, and the colors mentioned would be the Uniform's colors. Not coincidentally, Teitan High School's Uniform had all of them - white being the shirt inside, green as the tie, and navy blue for both the blazer and pants or skirts.

Okay, so his next stop was Teitan High School apparently.

Of course, he didn't forgot to re-lock the school gates before he went on his way.

XXXXX

Just like with Teitan Elementary School, the Teitan High School was empty that day. But unlike with Teitan Elementary School, the next riddle wasn't in Kudou Shinichi's shoe locker - which was to be expected, since it was Kaito who hide the riddles, and he wouldn't hide two riddles in the same or similar place.

So if it wasn't the shoe locker, where else would someone left a message for someone else? The locker in the changing room would be a big no, since that would make the sender become a pervert. That left one other place, which would be the desk's drawer - because the only other option would be to give the Love Letter in person, which wouldn't happen in his case considering Kaito wasn't there.

Kudou Shinichi's desk's drawer it is.

…

.. / .- - / .- / -... .-.. ..- . / -... .. .-. -.. / .- ... - / ... .- .- / .-. . - .-. .-.. . / . -. .- - -.- .. -. -. / ..-. - - -.. / .- -. -.. / .-. .-.. .- -.- .. -. -. / .-. - - .-.. / . ...- . .-. -.- / -.. .- -.- / .. -. / - -.- / -. . ... -

Well, wasn't Kaito just something - or rather someone - else? From the looked of his newest riddle, Kaito decided to write the entire not using the visual form of the Morse Code - as opposed to the normal communication using Morse Code, which was done by tapping or scratching to make the sound.

If he was someone who didn't know Morse Code, then he would get stuck in this particular riddle - but since he did know Morse Code, he just needed to create the sound of the Morse Code to understand what was the message that Kaito left him with this riddle.

 **I am a blue bird who saw people enjoying food and playing pool every day in my nest.**

Was it just him or Kaito was going easy on him again? A place where people could enjoy food and played a game of pool at the same time would be at a bar, and which bar he knew that had the name synonymous to a blue bird? The answer was the Blue Parrot, and it was the bar that Konosuke Jii - Kid's assistant - owned.

 _Well, maybe the adventure is coming to an end_. Shinichi mused as he used his skateboard to get him to the train station, because going from Beika to Ekoda using his skateboard would take a long time, so it was better and faster if he used the train.

XXXXX

"Jii-chan?" Conan - Shinichi didn't know if there was someone else there, so he had to hide again - asked as he entered the Blue Parrot, "Are you here?".

"Welcome, Shin-bocchama." The Assistant of Kid greeted him as he cleaned the used dishes of the day, telling him that it was safe to drop the mask, "For the final riddle, Kaito-bocchama told me that you have to do something first before I can give it to you".

"And what do I have to do?" Shinichi asked curiously.

In answer, Jii gave him a brochure of a Cake Shop. "You need to go to this place, then buy a box of Chocolate that you think would be the one Kaito-bocchama like the most." Jii told him with an amused smile.

 _Again with Chocolate?_ Shinichi couldn't help but wonder, then decided to not to mind it anymore. Both Ran and Kaito loved Chocolate, after all, so it would be normal if they took advantage of him wanting to have the riddles by asking him to buy Chocolates for them.

A quick travel to the Cake Shop later, Shinichi finally realized just what brought Kaito to arrange this particular adventure for him. It was Valentine's Day, and he realized it when he saw the many Heart decorations in either Pink or Red color hanging all around the Cake Shop. So, knowing that it was Valentine's Day, Shinichi knew just what kind of Chocolates to buy for Kaito.

He returned to the Blue Parrot after he bought the Chocolate, then Jii gave him the final riddle of the day.

Good Job, My Dear~

I figured that you know what all of these are for, so here is the last riddle.

 **.emoh emoc esaelp ,thginK kcalB ym hO**

 **.eno etisoppo eht yb dellac neeb evah I tub ,roloc eno sah ohw tsen a m'I**

I'll be waiting for you ~ 3

K.K.

Well, Kaito was clearly using Rearrange Sentences this time. So Shinichi rearrange the sentences back into the correct order in his mind.

 **I'm a nest who has one color, but I have been called by the opposite one.**

 **Oh my Black Knight, please come home.**

The last riddle wasn't really a riddle in Shinichi's mind, but it maybe was for the other people who saw it.

A nest was a place, and considering the last sentence, then it was a home. The Black Knight was another title that Naito Shin had gained sometime in the past decade that he showed up to help the Polices, and since Naito Shin was him, the Black Knight was also him as well.

Which one of his home - the Kudou Manor and the Kuroba Manor - that was the correct answer to the riddle? The answer would be the White Manor, otherwise known as the Kuroba Manor. Kuroba had the meaning of Black Feather, but they called the Kuroba Manor as the White Manor because its color was white - while the Kudou Manor was black in color. So the Kuroba Manor has Black in its name, but being called the White Manor - which was the opposite of Black, and thus he had his answer.

Shinichi smiled because he could meet up with Kaito now, and since it was already Noon, he could have Lunch together with his Husband. Without wasting anymore time, he sped away with his skateboard.

It didn't take him long to arrive at the White Manor, and he immediately unlocked the door with his key and walked in silently, before exchanging his shoes with a pair of slippers. He listened carefully to see if he could pinpoint Kaito's location, but before he could, someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked playfully, but it was clearly Kaito because he used his Kid's Voice.

"Oh, I don't know~" Shinichi sing song playfully, "Is it my Beloved Husband or my Beloved Thief?".

"How about both?" Kaito offered as he removed his hands from Shinichi's eyes, only to wrap his arms around Shinichi's small form.

"Both it is then." Shinichi said in agreement as he leaned back onto Kaito's strong chest, enjoying their moment with a content smile on his face.

After a moment, Kaito pulled back and turned Shinichi around to face him. He held out his hands in an offering gesture, they were empty at first, but - as usual - a plate with a Heart shaped Chocolate appeared on his hands with a puff of smoke. The Chocolate had a white colored Spade on the center of the Heart.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shin-kun." Kaito said with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kai." Shinichi answered as he accepted the offered Chocolate, before placing the plate on top of the shoe rack for now. He then also offered his hands to Kaito, and a white paper box that was tied with a red ribbon appeared in his hands with a puff of smoke as well. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kai".

"Thank you, Shin-kun~" Kaito accepted the box with a huge grin on his face, before pulling off the ribbon so he could see what kind of Chocolate he got. He gasped in surprise at what he saw, for inside was not one, but there were four Heart shaped Chocolate - with each Heart having a Pink Chocolate on it, and Shinichi had arranged them to create an image of a Clover.

"I got the inspiration from the printing at the back of your riddle's cards." Shinichi admitted as he picked his Chocolate back up, "It said that the Pink Chocolate has a Strawberry taste. I hope you like them".

"Oh, Shin-kun~" Kaito pretended to be moved to tears - or he really was? - but still grinning widely in happiness as he hugged the box closely, "I love them!".

"I'm glad, but no eating them yet." Shinichi told Kaito sternly, "We will have Lunch first".

"Mou! Shinichi!" Kaito pouted at him in response, "You're ruining our romantic moment!".

Shinichi just laughed as he lightly pulled Kaito by one of his hands, and together, they walked and chatted to the Dining Room.

Line~Line~Line

I know that it's not Valentine's Day today, but oh well.

I hope you like it, and Thank You for reading! I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	4. Moonlight Sonata's Sorrow

_**Chapter**_ _ **4**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_

 _ **Moonlight Sonata**_ _ **'s Sorrow**_

 _[The answer to your question is what you will see in front of your feet when you turn your back to the light.]_

Lucifer's words replayed in Akako's mind as she put on a pair of arm length black gloves.

 _[Warn the Great Raven: Should he not careful, Izanami will steal him away when the night sky turns red.]_

 _Well, I can't let it happen now, can I?_ Akako asked herself as she stared into her own eyes while putting on a black long coat on top of her casual red dress, with a black legging under said dress, and then she walked out of her Mansion with the event of the previous day replaying itself in her mind.

"' _On the night of the next full moon, the shadows will again begin to disappear on Tsukikage Island. Asou Keiji, requesting investigation'." Koizumi Akako read out loud the content of the letter in her hand, before her red colored eyes locked on the eyes of the person in front of her. "So, why do you give this to me, Kuroba-kun?" She inquired as she put the letter down on the Living Room's table in front of her._

 _Kuroba Kaito put down the cup of Hot Chocolate that he had been sipping on, before looking at the girl seriously. "Yesterday, that letter arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency, possibly because Shinichi is out of Japan. So it was addressed to Ran and asked her to forward it to the Violet Angel." He explained the situation to her, "Ran, Shin-kun, and I are going to the Island tomorrow to investigate it - with Mouri-san acting as the chaperone, unnecessary as it is - since the client had paid 500.000 yen in advance into Ran's bank account"._

" _So what's the problem might be?" The girl asked him with a raised eyebrow, "With the three of you and the additional one going, there shouldn't be any problem, right? The Shihaisha Gumi has prevented many disaster from occurring now, surely my Special Ability would not be needed"._

" _Well, it's both yes and no regarding your Special Ability." Kaito told her, before shaking his head, "Ah no, not really yours as in Koizumi Akako the Red Sorceress." He continued, causing Akako's eyes to sharpen in her seriousness. "The one Shihaisha Gumi no Daitengu (Daitengu of Shihaisha Gumi / Ruler Group) is asking for advise from the Shadow Hunter's Adviser"._

" _Well, if Daitengu is asking for The Adviser's advise, who am I - Seiryu - to not give it to the Boss?" Akako smiled as she sipped on her tea, "So, what does he want my advice on?"._

" _The letter." Kaito answered as he looked down on the said letter, "It said the shadows will disappear, and he get a bad feeling from it." He explained further, "While we will investigate it, but it would help to know what to look out for, so he wonder if you can See anything regarding the shadows that will be disappearing"._

 _Akako hummed as she tapped on the letter with her finger, sending her Magic onto the letter through her index finger, but she couldn't read the writer's intention of when he or she was writing it - it was light a constant battle of intent. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get a clear reading of the writer's intention." She admitted to Kaito as she picked the letter up, "I will see if Lucifer couldn't give me a clearer hint or See it in my Dream tonight, and I will relay his answer to Daitengu tomorrow, before you left for Tsukikage Island"._

" _We will be waiting then." Kaito said before gulping down his Hot Chocolate, "Thank you for your time and for the Hot Chocolate, Akako"._

" _You're welcome." Akako replied calmly._

XXXXX

"Ah, Akako-chan!" Ran waved to her in greeting as Akako approached them in front of the ship that would take them to Tsukikage Island, "I was wondering when you will give us your reply".

"I will join your trip to the Tsukikage Island." Akako announced right away, causing three of them - Ran, Kaito, and Conan - to go still and looked at her with sharp eyes, while Mouri Kogoro looked at them in confusion. Realizing this, Akako smiled at him. "Good Morning, Mouri Kogoro-san." She greeted the man with a short bow, "My name is Koizumi Akako and I'm a friend with your Daughter, Kuroba-kun, and Conan-kun".

"Ah, nice to meet you, Koizumi-chan." Kogoro grinned flirtatiously at her, clearly charmed by her beauty even though Akako didn't use her Magic to charm him at all, "A beautiful lady like you can just call me Kogoro-san".

"Get a grip, Otou-san!" Ran scolded him as she literally gripped his ear and pulled it, "She is at the same age with your own Daughter!".

"I know! I know!" Kogoro protested as he released himself from her grip, "I'm just complimenting her beauty, that's all!".

"Thank you for the compliment." Akako smiled at him, "Would you mind to go on ahead? I would like to chat with my friends for a bit".

"I don't mind at all." Kogoro grinned at her again, "I will secure us a nice spot to watch the view".

"Thank you again." Akako replied warmly.

With that, Kogoro went ahead onto the ship.

"It must be bad if you decided to come yourself." Conan muttered as he looked at her.

"Yes, very." Akako said in agreement with a nod of her head, before she looked at them seriously, "Lucifer said that the shadows mentioned is the shadow that you will see in front of your feet when you turn your back into the light." She then looked pointedly at their own shadow, causing them to inhale sharply at the implication.

"A person's shadow." Kaito hissed lowly, "Whoever wrote those letter is warning us of a murder that would happen, and possibly more than one because they wrote shadows".

"Precisely." Akako confirmed with a grim smile, "And what's more, the writer is the one who is planning the murders, which would make the warring intent that I read yesterday make sense".

"He or she want to kill, but at the same time not." Ran muttered quietly as she crossed her arms, "Maybe for revenge. He or she want to kill to avenge a crime, but at the same time doesn't want to, so they requested an investigation to be done".

"Then our course of action is clear." Conan told them, "Find out if something had happened in Tsukikage Island, and stop the murder from happening if possible".

"Lucifer also told me to warn the Great Raven, otherwise known as the Daitengu." Akako added quietly, gaining their attention - especially Conan's, "He said, 'Should he not careful, Izanami will steal him away when the night sky turns red.'" She stared straight into Conan's eyes, "Izanami is the Goddess of the Underworld, to be stolen by her would mean your death. When the night sky turns red is when a huge fire happens, so possibly burning to death." She explained gravely, "Please be careful".

Conan stared back at her seriously, then nodded his head in agreement. "I will." He gave his words.

"Is that why you want to go with us?" Kaito asked her for confirmation, earning a nod from her.

"Even though a title would be a mere title for normal human, the act of giving the title of Seiryu to a Magical being like me - especially if it was done by the Champion of Death, gives me additional Power." Akako explained to them as she held out a hand to them, palm up. Then, Akako gathered a few drops of water from the very air itself, forming a small ball on her palm. "If a great fire really is going to happen, then I will make it rain - to give you time to save yourself or be rescued, if not put out the fire completely." She promised them as she pulled her hand back, letting the water dropped onto the ground.

All three of them looked at her, and then nodded their heads. "Thank you." They said at once.

XXXXX

If Akako didn't get an answer from Lucifer, then what they found out at Tsukikage Island's Town Hall would definitely ring a warning bell in their mind. The person whose name was used to sign the letter and called Ran two days ago - Asou Keiji, turned out to have been dead for 10 years now.

"Letter from a dead guy, what a horrible prank." Kogoro grumbled once they were out of the Town Hall, "Well, I'm going to look around, enjoying the view." He said before leaving, muttering about a waste of time as he left.

They didn't stop him.

"It's not a prank." Akako said once Kogoro was out of hearing range, "Lucifer wouldn't give such a warning if it's just a prank".

"And whoever sent that letter wouldn't pay me 500.000 yen in advance for a prank." Ran nodded in agreement.

"And the seal of the letter is from this island." Conan added his point, "Someone from here - possibly the sender of the letter, probably want us to investigate the death of this Asou Keiji, hence why they used his name".

"Why don't we ask the Mayor?" Kaito suggested as he opened the Tour Book, "They said he was a friend of Asou Keiji, and he was at the Community Center".

"Let's just ask her." Ran cut in as she closed Kaito's book, making the rest to look at where she was looking. It was a woman wearing a lab coat, who had just done talking to a little kid who left the woman after that. "Excuse me!" She called out to the woman as she and the others walked over, "Where is the Community Center?".

"Oh, it's just around that corner…" The woman answered before finally taking a good look of them and realized something, "Are you from the mainland?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, from Tokyo." Ran answered her.

"Wow! My house is in Tokyo too!" The woman exclaimed in pleasant surprise, before introducing herself as Asai Narumi, the Doctor of the island.

In exchange, they introduced themselves. Just then, a car drove pass promoting a Candidate to be the next Mayor, which caused Narumi to explain about the incoming election. She said that if they went to the Community Center, they might be able to see the three Candidates since it was the third anniversary of the previous Mayor's death.

So they went to the Community Center, which led them to discover about the Cursed Piano while waiting, and then be told to wait in the lobby until the ceremony was over.

"Spill it." Kaito said to Conan once they were alone in the lobby, making Conan to look at him questioningly, "Something is in your mind ever since we discovered that Piano, so spill it".

"It just feels odd that the Piano sounded perfect even though it should have never been used for years." Conan voiced out his suspicion, "Someone must have been tuning it in secret for some purpose, the question is for what?" He then sighed heavily, "Even more, I'm itching to begin investigating already, but we can't meet up with the Mayor until the ceremony is over".

Just then though, a sound of Piano began to play, and it was the Moonlight Sonata. They gasped as soon as they registered it. "Damn it!" Kaito and Conan cursed as they raced to the Piano Room, with Ran and Akako right at their heels.

They were too late though, for when they threw open the door, they found Kawashima Hideo - one of the Candidates, died with his head on the Piano's keys. Conan checked for the man's pulse, and shook his head to his friends when he didn't find any, causing them to look grim. They failed to prevent the murder, and they could only hope that it was the only one, or tried to prevent the next one if there really were more than one targets.

They heard the approaching footsteps, so Conan got away from the body and nodded at Ran to begin her act, in which she nodded back in answer.

"Don't come in any further!" Ran yelled to the newcomers, halting them from approaching the body, "He's dead, and this is clearly a murder".

"W- what?!" The majority of the onlookers cried out in shock.

"Akako-chan! Call the local Police Station!" Ran gave out an order as she put on her black gloves, and Akako nodded before walking out of the room in a hurry.

"Conan-kun! Find Otou-san and bring him here!" She told Conan next.

"Hai, Ran-neechan!" Conan replied as he also ran out of the room.

"Kaito-kun!" Ran looked at Kaito then, "Check to see if there's anyone else in this building!" Kaito nodded and left, so she looked at the other people in the room. "Everyone else, please don't come near the body, and don't go away from here either." She then locked eyes with the Doctor, "Narumi-sensei (Dr. Narumi), please examine the body".

"H- Hai…" Narumi said as she walked in and approached the body.

"It's the curse!" Hirata Kazuaki - the Mayor's Secretary - cried out as Ran was inspecting the Piano, to find out where the music came from, "This is the Piano's Curse!".

"Yeah, right." Ran scoffed when she spot the source.

"But nobody is playing it!" Hirata retorted.

In answer, Ran picked up the source of the sound, and showed it to the people with a deadpan. "It's not a Curse or a Ghost that makes the music, but this tape recorder." She explained seriously, "It means that the previous two murders have been planned by someone!".

"M- Murders?!" Hirata cried out in shock.

"Hey, cut the crap!" Murasawa Shuuichi - the Fiance of Kuroiwa Reiko, the Mayor's only Daughter - snapped at her, "Who do you think you are?".

"Sometimes an Assistant Detective, and sometimes solving small cases myself. Mouri Ran is my name." Ran introduced herself with back straight, refusing to be intimidated by the man.

"Heh, just an amateur and saying such nonsense." Murasawa sneered at her.

"What my Daughter just said is an easy conclusion that even an **idiot** can make." Kogoro - who arrived just a second ago with Conan - snapped at Murasawa, glaring at him for making such a stupid and unnecessary comment.

"And who are you?" Murasawa demanded.

"Mouri Kogoro, a Great Detective from Tokyo." Kogoro introduced himself proudly.

"The Astronaut?" Some people question, and Kogoro would fall over if he was in an anime.

While Kogoro explained who he was, Conan and Ran used the distraction provided to speed change into their alter egos, while Kaito sneaked in and disguised himself as Ran - to provide an alibi. The three of them then did some investigation, before discussing it near the window.

"Eh? Where did you two come from?" Narumi finally noticed their presence when she looked up, after she finished her examination of the body, "And who are you?".

"A moment ago." Ran - who was now wearing a long black legging that ended in a pair of high heeled black leather boots, a dark purple casual dress under a short-sleeved black leather jacket, a pair of black gloves (that served to both prevent any contamination to the crime scene, and as a fighting gloves looking from the hard leather part that covered the knuckles area), a black beanie to hide her hair on top of a light brown colored wig that ended just below her ears for better disguise, and a transparent eye visor with dark purple frame - answered with a deeper voice than her real one, "I'm the Violet Angel and this is my current Partner, Naito Shin Nisei".

"Oh! I've heard about you two!" One of the men spoke up, "My Son idolized the both of you, and he idolized Naito Shin as well. But how come you're here now?".

"I called them over." Kaito-as-Ran explained to them, "They also came here to investigate the letter that has been sent to me two days ago, they just went to sight seeing first".

 _They did?_ Kogoro couldn't help but think, since he didn't realize that there were other people who went to Tsukikage Island with him and the teens plus one kid.

"Ran, I know you don't like murder case, so go on and send Kaito over here." The Violet Angel addressed 'Ran' then, "Then, you can go patrol the area with Conan-kun. I will sent Kaito and Akako to join you later after the Polices are here".

"I'm already here, and I bring a Police Officer." Akako spoke up as soon as she arrived at the room, "I'm sorry that I took awhile, I couldn't get through to him with the phone, so I have to fetch him up myself".

"Please go on with the patrolling then." Shin Nisei told her with a nod to 'Ran', while Violet Angel explained what had happened to the Policeman, "Kaito-san texted me, saying that there isn't anyone else in the building, so you can meet up with him".

"Which means that the killer is definitely among us here." The Violet Angel decided as she looked at the people in the room while pulling out a notebook from her jacket's pocket, along with a pen.

"How is the result of the examination, Narumi-sensei?" Shin Nisei asked the Doctor, while Akako and 'Ran' used the opportunity to get away from the scene.

The verdict was that the man was killed by being drowned, which Violet Angel and Shin Nisei agreed, and they explained the evidence that they had found as well as the theory of what most likely had happened.

Unfortunately, because it was late, they couldn't question the people as thoroughly as they would like. Thus they asked the people to come back the next day for the questioning, and reminded them to lock their house since there was a murderer still on the loose.

Asai Narumi parted ways with them with the request that they solved the case quickly, because she didn't want to do it again. If Conan, Ran, Kaito, and Akako were looking back to that moment after they solved the case, the teens would realize that the words actually had double meaning.

"Well, let's go to the inn." Kogoro began to say to Kaito and Akako, since they were Ran's friends - he decided that Violet Angel and Naito Shin Nisei would surely be able to decide for themselves.

"We're going back to the Community Center." Shin Nisei said in contrary as he began to walk back.

"Huh? What?" Kogoro stared at the Child Detective and the teens who followed his words, "Why?".

"I - just now - finally know for sure that this really isn't over yet." Shin Nisei answered without looking back.

"So there really is going to be more than one murder?" Kaito asked as he walked beside him, while Akako was walking beside Violet Angel right behind them.

"Wait! Wait!" Kogoro jogged to catch up with them, "What are you all talking about?".

"The letter that Ran received, it told us that there's a murder that's going to happen, that was why we insisted to come and investigate." Kaito began to explain to the man, "Do you remember what the letter said?".

"On the night of the next full moon, the shadows will again begin to disappear on Tsukikage Island." Kogoro answered with a confused look, "Which part tell you that a murder is going to happen?".

"The shadows." Akako told him, "It said that the shadows will disappear. For shadow to vanish would be to be enveloped in light, and considering the stories that we have heard, it probably meant the Moonlight Sonata. So if the song is playing again, another murder would happen".

"Let's not skip the 'begin' part." Shin Nisei spoke up as he hastened his pace.

Violet Angel inhaled sharply when she got it. "Begin, that's mean a start, not the end." She said out loud what she had just realized, also hastened her pace, "This really isn't over yet. There's going to be another murder!".

"And each of the murder happened in the Piano Room!" Kaito cried out in realization just before he flat out running, immediately followed by the others.

XXXXX

The old Policeman of Tsukikage Island thought that there was something wrong with them for wanting to stay overnight with a corpse, but the teens - Conan included obviously - thought that there was something wrong with the Policeman to not adhering to the basic forensic procedures. Not only that the Policeman moved the body before they could even do a formal crime scene inspection yet, he also took the evidence in the form of the music sheet with him, without placing it inside an evidence bag first.

"Hm?" The Violet Angel hummed as she noticed something, before taking the music sheet from the old Policeman gently - so she wouldn't rip it apart - with her gloved hands, "Nee, Kaito-kun. This is the music for Moonlight, right?".

"For Moonlight?!" Kogoro exclaimed in surprise.

Kaito wore his own white gloves and took the sheet from Violet Angel, then he began looking it over carefully. "You're right, it's for Moonlight." He said in agreement, before his eyes narrowed in suspicious, "But there's something strange with the 4th bar".

"Why don't you try playing it first?" Akako suggested to him, "Then you can tell for sure".

So, Kaito did, and he was correct that there was something wrong with the Fourth bar.

"Could this be a Dying Message?" Kogoro mused as he stared at the music sheet, "Then the killer might come back to get it".

"Could a drowning man even left a Dying Message on a music sheet?" Kaito deadpanned at him, "Moreover, without getting it wet and blur everything altogether in the process?".

Kogoro looked sourly at him for that.

Before Kogoro could retort, the door opened, scaring them into action. Kogoro and the old Policeman whirled around to face the door, Violet Angel took a Karate Stance, Kaito pulled out a Stun Gun from one of his many hidden pockets, Akako pulled out a Whip from a hidden pocket of her long coat, and Shin Nisei pulled out his MCG (Mini Card Gun) with his left hand and a Cane with his right hand.

At the back of his mind, the old Policeman wondered how come the teenagers and a kid were better prepared for a fight than a Policeman like him and a Detective like Kogoro.

Asai Narumi, who had just opened the door fully, froze at the sight that greeted her. "Uh, don't shoot?" She said when she saw the gun in Shin Nisei's left hand, "Don't attack please, it's just me." She continued to the rest of the teens.

They all deflated in relief then, and Violet Angel stepped out from her fighting stance, while Kaito, Akako, and Shin Nisei hid their weapons again.

Narumi explained that she came to bring them food after learning that they were still there - and it was a good thing too, for they were quite starving. While they were chatting in between bites of their food, they learned from Narumi that when Kameyama - the previous Mayor - died with a terrified look on his face, and also that when he died in the Piano Room, one of the window was opened. The old Policeman said that the Police Detective that the TMPD sent from Tokyo chalked it up as someone forgetting to close it.

Shinichi - safely hidden behind his Conan mask - made a mental note to send a 'Rant Letter' to TMPD for this blunder, or maybe a 'Howler' like in the Harry Potter novel would be better? Conan though, merely sending a text message to Megure-keibu, telling the Inspector to come to Tsukikage Island as soon as he could because a murder happened.

Meanwhile, just as Narumi showed them which one of the windows was open that time, they saw a shadow of a person listening to them. Kogoro, Shin Nisei, and Kaito all jumped out of the window to give chase, but they lost sight of the person at the forest - and it wasn't safe to pursue into the forest at night, for they wouldn't know when an attack would come their way.

"Just as I thought, the bastard came back to get the music score." Kogoro said out loud, before declaring that it was going to be a sleepless watch that night at the Community Center…

… only for the man and the old Policeman to fall asleep somewhere around 1 AM, earning an exasperated look from Kaito and Conan, a disappointed sigh from Ran, and an eye-roll from Akako.

"Honestly, can't he take any of his case seriously?" Violet Angel muttered to herself in annoyance, before standing up, "I'm going to make Coffee for us, or do any of you prefer something else?".

"I prefer Hot Chocolate, Angel." Kaito said in reply.

"A Mocha for me, please." Akako added next.

"I'm going with you, Angel." Shin Nisei said as he stood up, "It's better to not go anywhere alone in a time like this. Besides, Kaito like it better if I'm the one making his Hot Chocolate".

And with a wave to Kaito, Akako, and Narumi, the Detective Duo left to make the drink.

"Are they going to be alright with just a teenager and a boy?" Narumi voiced out her concern, "Maybe I should have gone with them".

"Oh don't worry." Kaito waved her concern away, "Those two could take on six armed opponents if needed, just one or two murderers on the loose is nothing for them".

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about." Akako said in agreement, "Besides, if you go with them, they would end up having to protect you instead, should an attack really come their way".

"Really?" Narumi blinked in surprise.

"Yup." Kaito nodded firmly in answer, "It's in your best interest not to underestimate them. Angel is a Black Belt Karate Master while Shin Nisei is an Armed Magician, you can hardly see them move before you're knocked out cold".

"Shin Nisei is probably more worried that Angel had to make the drink again if she was attacked on the way back here." Akako added with a chuckle, "That's why he's going with her, so that he could carry the tray while she beat the opponents up".

Narumi sweat dropped there, wondering if that was true or Akako was just joking, before deciding to change the subject. "What about you two?" She asked the remaining teens curiously, "I saw you with a Stun Gun earlier, Kuroba-kun, and Koizumi-san was holding a Whip".

"I'm actually a Magician myself, a snap of fingers and a smoke bomb later, my opponents would be rolled up in duct tape already, so I don't really need the Stun Gun." Kaito explained with a shrug, "I just use the Stun Gun when I feel like it".

"I admit that I can do more damage with my Scythe." Akako went next.

"S- Scythe?" Narumi asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Scythe." Kaito nodded in confirmation before Akako could, "You know, the big one like the one that Shinigami is said to carry around with them? Akako has one".

"It's more intimidating than just a mere pocket knife, you know?" Akako said defensively, "Well, it's not as though I'm not a Master in using a Whip as well. Stealing my opponent's weapons using my Whip is my favorite, their dumbfounded expression is just priceless, especially when I then uses their own weapon against them".

It was safe to say that the Doctor was speechless after hearing that. Not that she could be blamed, after all, she had never met with people like them before.

"We're back." The Violet Angel announced as she walked in, a tray filled with cups of drink on it, and Shin Nisei being the one opening the door for her.

Their arrival shattered the awkward silence, and - after the drink was distributed - they chatted on something else to avoid the same thing from happening. Until Kaito and Shin Nisei finished their drink.

"Well, we will take the first turn." Kaito informed them as he stood up along with Shin Nisei, "See you in an hour".

"Where are they going?" Narumi asked curiously.

"Patrolling." Violet Angel answered with a smile as she put the used dishes and the tray at the corner of the room, away from the covered body that she ignored.

"Patrolling?" Narumi blinked in surprise.

"Yes, patrolling." Violet Angel confirmed with a nod of her head, "We don't know when the murderer would strike next, so we - as in those two and us two, Akako-chan and I - will take turn to patrol around this building, and it's an hour for each turn".

"I heard that because normally there are only three of you, all of you would patrol at the same time while maintaining communication." Akako said as she looked at Ran for confirmation, earning a nod from her.

"Yeah." Violet Angel shrugged then, "Hence why every time we got caught up in a case that would last more than a day, we would be unavailable for the rest of the day until the next day, our feet felt like killing us".

"Make you wish that someone else would join the team on a permanent basis, right?" Akako hummed thoughtfully.

"The plan is for Aoko-chan to be included." Violet Angel admitted with a sheepish smile, "But Kaito-kun is still building up the courage to confess".

While the girls chatted, Narumi's eyes silently traveled to the sleeping forms of Detective Mouri and the old Policeman, before looking away and shook her head. _What has become of this world I wonder?_ She couldn't help but wonder, a faraway look in her eyes. _Three teenagers and a child are more alert and battle ready than the adults…_

XXXXX

"Hey, Mouri-kun."

"Mouri-kun."

"It's noon already, would you get up!"

At around 11.24 AM, Kogoro was shaken awake by Megure-keibu.

"Me- Megure-keibu!" Kogoro asked in surprise when he was finally up, "Why are you here?".

"Naito Shin Nisei texted me last night, telling me to come here because of a murder occurring." The Inspector explained as he gestured to where his people were taking pictures of the crime scene, "Since this island is still within Tokyo limits, I decided to come - especially when I learned that there's only one Police Officer here".

"Oh, there's something I must give you, Keibu." Kogoro said as he wake up further.

"If you mean this…" Megure began to say as he showed the music sheet, before gesturing to the area on Kogoro's right side,"Shin Nisei gave it to me earlier".

"Eh?"

Kogoro looked aside and saw Akako slept about a meter away from him, then next to her was the Violet Angel, then Kaito with Shin Nisei in his arms, and finally the Doctor next to Shin Nisei.

"Angel-kun saw us coming an hour ago while she and Koizumi-kun were patrolling, so she called Koizumi-kun and told her to meet us at the lobby." Megure explained further, "Then the two led us to this room, and then together with Shin Nisei, Kuroba-kun, and the Doctor explained the detail of what had happened, including the murder and the state of the body."

He then sent a Look at Kogoro while sweat dropping, "They stayed awake until we showed up, and even then they still wanted to help, but I told them to sleep since they looked so tired even though their eyes were still alert. The only ones asleep were you and this well-ripened Police Officer." He then looked at Kogoro's left side, when the old Policeman was sleeping soundly.

"We're questioning the people at the Town Hall, come help." Megure told him as he stood up to leave.

"B- But if the killer comes here again…" Kogoro protested anxiously.

"Don't worry, I've got my men guarding this building." Megure reassured him with a backward glance, "There will be no more of this silly murders!".

XXXXX

It was only at 5.58 PM that Violet Angel, Shin Nisei, Kaito, Akako, and Narumi entered the Town Hall with a huge yawn. When they arrived at the waiting room, Narumi then sat on the sofa tiredly, while Shin Nisei and the others woke themselves up further by stretching.

"I'm making Coffee." Kaito announced as he was about to leave the room.

"Ah, I will help!" Violet Angel said as she followed him.

"Huh?" Narumi looked at their retreating figures, "I thought Kuroba-kun prefers Hot Chocolate?".

"Yes, he does." Shin Nisei said as he got rid of his hand's stiffness by shuffling cards, and then juggling small balls, before returning to the cards, then balls, and so on.

"But Shin Nisei love the Coffee that Kuroba-kun makes more than Angel-chan's." Akako explained further since Narumi still looked confused.

"Ooh." Narumi responded in understanding.

Not long after that, Kaito and Violet Angel returned, and they distributed the drink - a Mocha each to Akako and Shin Nisei, a Coffee for Violet Angel, and a Hot Chocolate for Kaito himself.

Kogoro came while they were enjoying their drink, and then Narumi left to wash her face in the Bathroom since she would be questioned last. He also said that Nishimoto Ken was in the middle of being questioned at the moment, but the guy acted suspiciously - like keeping track of the time and wouldn't answer any of the questions, especially after the guy ran away the previous night once he saw the music sheet.

Instead of being the culprit, Shin Nisei thought that Nishimoto might be the next victim, so - when Nishimoto left the waiting room roughly half an hour later, Shin Nisei followed him after excusing him self with needing to go to the Bathroom. Unfortunately, he lost sight of the man, and worse - he began to hear the second movement of the Moonlight Sonata through the speaker.

Hurrying over to the Broadcasting Room, he bumped onto Nishimoto, who was on the floor in front of the door to the Broadcasting Room - fearfully pointing inside. When Shin Nisei looked over - along with Megure, Kogoro, Reiko, and Hirata - he saw the Mayor with a back stab wound, and clearly dead looking by the amount of blood the man had lost and still body.

While the examiner squad from TMPD was there, the autopsy squad had left, so Doctor Narumi had to do it again - she said that the man hadn't been dead more than a few minutes. The good thing that came from it was that the list of suspects had grown significantly smaller, while the bad thing was that there was a music score written **in blood** under the seat where the Mayor was sitting on.

Knowing that it was another message left by the killer, Shin Nisei wrote it down on his notebook. He still had time to glare at Kogoro when he said that it was another Dying Message.

"As we have made clear yesterday, Mouri-san, the music score isn't a Dying Message." Kaito spoke up when he spot Shin Nisei's annoyed look, "A drowning man couldn't write on a music sheet without getting it wet and blur the message altogether, and a man dying from blood loss would sooner call for help through the speaker - since he was in the Broadcasting Room - than took a long time to write a Dying Message with his own blood, especially if it's in the form of a music score." He then looked at the music score, "If it's not from the victim, then…".

"I think so too, Mouri-kun." Megure said with a dry look at Kogoro when Kaito trailed off, "If it's me, I would directly wrote my attacker's name or initials".

"You understand… Your turn is next…"

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at Kaito then, who had just said that.

"It's the message from before." Kaito told them as he showed them the copy of the strange music score from before that he had in his notebook, before explaining how he got the message, "You assign the Alphabet to the Piano Keys from the left to the right, and a message is left by writing down the keys corresponds to the letters. What I said is the message left behind in the music sheet at the scene of Kawashima's murder".

"In that case, the message in the music score on the floor would be…" Shin Nisei spoke up as he looked at his own notebook, "The hellfire's anger has burned away…".

Thanks to the message, Nishimoto freaked out and said that Asou Keiji was still alive, which led to the old Policeman to reveal that the only thing that survived the fire 12 years ago was some sheet music inside a fireproof safe.

Things went downhill from there though, because not only that - while they were waiting for the old Policeman to find the key to the Town Hall's Store Room for the said sheet music - the suspects insisted on going home due to the late time.

Then, when once they rushed back to the store room, Shin Nisei heard a strange sound from the Piano Room and went to investigate, only to find someone - whom he didn't see due to the darkness of the room - searching for something around the Piano. Not only that the person fled by breaking through the window, but Shin Nisei also saw Murasawa on the floor, alive but injured at the head.

 **And then** , Violet Angel reported that Nishimoto was found dead by hanging in the store room. Also, she found a cassette tape recorder due to hearing the sound it made when stop recording, as well as a sheet music that Kaito - who was with her at the time - said to have a message saying 'Will', but it was clearly not a suicide considering the lack of stepping stool.

Honestly, Shin Nisei felt like this particular case would be the death of him - probably literally if Akako's warning came true.

XXXXX

Turned it, it was only almost literally. Almost.

Some important keys to the case made it all click together in Shin Nisei's mind, like the finding of Cocaine's remain below the Piano - where a secret compartment existed under said Piano, finding out that Asou Keiji had had a Son named Seiji from the sheet music that was left behind by Asou Keiji, and the fact that the Moonlight Sonata was actually being played in reverse all those time.

The murderer was actually Asou Seiji, who was the real identity behind Asai Narumi, and also who had ran away after Shin Nisei did his Deduction Show via broadcasting it through the speaker - since he was already in the Broadcasting Room when he figured everything out - and was trying to kill himself at the moment, in the Piano Room while the entire Community Hall was burning ablaze.

"It's over, Otou-san…" Seiji said as he pushed a Piano key, "All over…".

"It's not over yet." Shin Nisei said to him in contrary.

Seiji gasped and looked over, only to see Shin Nisei and Violet Angel there.

Kaito was staying away from the scene - hidden in the forest, and was trying to calm himself after having a flashback of the time when his Father died. While Akako - on the other hand - was with him to both keeping him company, as well as used her Magic in secret to make it rain. She wanted to create a downpour, but she was afraid that the contrast between hot and cold would make the Community Hall collapse sooner.

"Your Father left a message in this sheet music." Shin Nisei showed her the sheet music, "'Seiji, you must live a full life', that's what he wrote".

"Let's get out of here, Seiji-san." Violet Angel offered a hand to him, "We can still make it".

"..." Seiji stared at them, before looking down at the Piano keys, "If I had known about that Will, I probably wouldn't have to do this".

"You mean you never read it?" Violet Angel asked, referring to the sheet music, "Then how did you know about your Father?".

Before Seiji could answer though, Shin Nisei shot at the nearby window, breaking the glass part to pieces. "Talk later!" He ordered as he glanced at Violet Angel, "Let's get out of here first".

"It's too late." Seiji replied softly, "My hands are already soiled by the blood of those four…".

"If you're remorseful about it…" Violet Angel growled as she picked Seiji and carried him over to window, while his protest went to deaf ears, "… then stay alive and atone for it!" With that, she kicked the remaining frame of the window and threw Seiji out of it, then she picked Shin Nisei up before jumping out of the window herself.

"Ah, they're out." Kaito - who had finally pulled his mind away from the memory of the past and calmed down - told Akako.

"Then it's time for a Downpour!" Akako decided as she sent her Magic into the rain clouds, making it pouring down heavily.

While the rain was busy putting down the fire, Violet Angel carried Shin Nisei with one hand, and pulled Seiji away from the slowly dying fire with her other hand. Once they were at a safe distance, Violet Angel let go of Seiji but didn't let go of Shin Nisei. Instead, she ran away with Shin Nisei in her arms, heading for a darkened area.

She and Shin Nisei changed their appearance back into Ran and Conan, before they ran over to where Kaito and Akako were. They checked him over and relieved when Kaito told them that he was fine, before pretending that they have been with him the whole time thanks to Akako who had called them over.

Some statements being taken and written paperwork later, the teens and one shrunken Detective followed Kogoro to the hotel to sleep, and then went home to Tokyo the next day.

The case was closed, but it didn't feel like victory for them, since they couldn't stop the murders from happening. Well, at least Asai Narumi - or Asou Seiji - would live to atone for his crimes.

Line~Line~Line

Aah. Moonlight Sonata case was really hard to write T T

So, in this chapter, it is revealed that Akako is one of the Shadow Hunters - Huntress in her case, with her Codename being Seiryu. She is a Supportive Huntress, so she rarely go out in a mission, unless she's really need - or when she want to join a mission. She has also been given the Title of The Adviser - due to her capable of using Magic and sometimes See into the future, so sometimes the other Hunters or Huntresses would ask her advice on something when they got stuck or needing a Second Opinion.

Seiryu means Azure Dragon, and is the Dragon that said to be Guarding the East area of Kyoto - or the East of Japan in some stories. As a Dragon, Seiryu capable of flight. In some stories, Seiryu's power is to control Water, while in some other stories, Seiryu's power is Electrokinesis - which is an ability to control Electricity. I'm using Both of them in this story.

As Akako had said above: Giving a Title to a normal human wouldn't affect them, but to a Magical being like her, being given the Title of Seiryu had given Akako an additional Power. If she had enough Mana or Magical Energy to spare, she could create a huge Thunderstorm that could cover a wide area now, as wide as the whole of Japan - while previously, she could only cover the area around her own Home, and a whole of Tokyo if she pushed it. (The Forest when her Home was located happened to be the Center location of the gathering of Energy in the air).

Shinichi's Codename is Daitengu, which means Great Tengu. Daitengu's power is just like normal Tengu but far more powerful, and in some stories, Daitengu also said to be able to create a storm or a typhoon.

The reason why Shinichi has a different Codename is to keep the cover of him and Conan being two different people - because they would work together with the FBI in the future, so such precaution is warranted.

I hope this chapter is to your liking. Thank You for reading! I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	5. The Paikaru Incident

_**Chapter**_ _ **5**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation**_

 _ **The Paikaru Incident**_

"Achoo!"

=Geez, calling when you're sick.= Ran's voice came out of his Shinichi phone, as also known as his Naito Shin phone.

He used the same phone for Shinichi and Naito Shin because Gin broke his original Shinichi phone, and he didn't bother buying a new one for Shinichi because Megure-keibu already know that he was Naito Shin. He did buy a new one for Conan though, and he also used it as his Naito Shin Nisei phone because Megure also knew that Conan and Shin Nisei were one and the same, so he didn't see a point to have 4 different phones - one for each of his Persona, when he could get by with just 2. The only reason he even bought one for Conan was merely to create the illusion that Conan and Shinichi were not the same person, which was a necessary thing to do.

"Well, sorry." Conan said using his Shinichi voice, carefully hiding himself in a dark alleyway near the Agency to prevent anyone from seeing a kid talking in a teenager voice, "I will make sure to not call when I have a cold next time".

Why he bothered to call Ran when Ran already knew that Shinichi was Conan? Simple, to present a Show for Kogoro - who would see Ran talking to Shinichi because Shinichi always called the Agency through the land-line. It was a sure way to make sure that Kogoro was present when Ran and Shinichi talked through the phone, since Kogoro spend almost all of his free time at the office in the Detective Agency, waiting for a client to come.

=Well, I guess I don't need to ask how you're doing now.= Ran's voice replied dryly, before a sound of the doorbell rang in the background. =Ah, a customer? Talk to you later then, Shinichi.=

"Bye." Shinichi replied before closing his phone and walked out of the alleyway. By the time he entered the street, his Conan mask was firmly in place once more.

He walked the short distance to the Agency and then to the Office, wondering who the client was. He blinked at the sight that greeted him though, because there was no way the teenager was the client.

"Oh?" The said teenager noticed him, then blinking his eyes a few times, "Mini Kudou?".

Conan pouted due to being called Mini Kudou before sneezing, which deepened his pout. "I know that I looks like Shinichi-niichan, but I have a name you know!" He protested like how a little kid normally would.

"Okaeri, Conan-kun." Ran said as she walked in with a tray in hands, and two cups of tea on it.

"Tadaima, Ran-neechan." Conan replied with a smile, before he sneezed again.

"You caught a cold too?" Ran asked in concern as she put the cups onto the table, one in front of the teenager and one across from him.

"I have a weak metabolism, unfortunately." Conan said with a sigh, before pointedly looking at the tan skinned teenager wearing a baseball cap, "My name is Edogawa Conan, so don't call me Mini Kudou again".

Ran sighed this time. "Again?" She couldn't help but ask, "Each and everyone of them. Why are the people who knows of Shinichi always calling you a Mini him?".

"It's not my fault." The teenager raised his hands in surrender, "I couldn't help but blurt it out when I saw that he's an exact replica of when Kudou was a kid, just with glasses".

"Your name please, Onii-san." Conan retorted to him before blowing his nose with a tissue, "I have introduced myself, it's your turn".

"Oh! Right." The teenager saluted him with two fingers then, "Nice to meet ya, Boya! I'm Hattori Heiji, a High School Detective from Osaka. If Naito Shin is known as the Meitantei of the East, then I'm known as the Meitantei of the West".

"Don't call me Boya!" Conan hissed like an indignant cat, before blinked when he remembered that he was Conan and not Shinichi at the moment, "I'm sorry. It seems like the cold is messing with my mind and making me grumpy".

"Don't mind it." Hattori waved it away, before sipping on his tea. "Anyway, Nee-chan." He addressed Ran then - he had been calling her Nee-chan because she had been treating him like her own Little Brother all these years, though her reason for doing that was her own, "Kudou is Married to Kuroba, right?".

"Yeah." Ran answered with a confused look, "You attended the party, remember?".

"I know." Hattori raised his hands again, "I'm just wondering because, when I visit your school earlier today to see if I could find you or Kudou there, Suzuki-han told me that Kudou hadn't been in school and you're probably hiding him, since you're his Girl." He explained with a confused look on his face, "Why would she say that when Kudou is Married to Kuroba?".

As one, Conan and Ran sighed in defeat and slight sadness, surprising Hattori.

"Well, you know … it happened because of the incident about a week ago." Ran began to say as she sat across from him, while Conan sat beside her, leaning his head down onto the table.

"A week ago?" Hattori asked for further explanation.

"Sonoko and I went shopping a week ago, and we were having fun too." Her melancholic expression then darkened as a fire-y aura suddenly surrounding Ran, "But then this stupid purse snatcher ran passed us just as we arrived in front of the elevator, the man bumped onto Sonoko and it pushed her down." She then picked up a nearby newspaper - from the day before - and rip it to pieces in an effort to prevent herself from punching through the wall again, "The bastard didn't even look back when we screamed!".

"Then, did he got away?" Hattori asked seriously.

"Not for long." Conan answered quietly, without raising his head from his folded arms on the table, "As soon as we knew that Sonoko-neechan would be alright, we hunted down the guy and Ran-neechan beat him all the way up to the next day".

Ran made a ball out of the ripped newspaper and dropped it into the trash can with a huff. "Sonoko woke up not long after we returned to the hospital." She continued with the story, "At first everything seemed perfect, but then she asked … 'Who is Kuroba?', 'Why do you call him Shinichi-kun's Husband?', and 'Isn't Shinichi **your** Husband?'. We called the Doctor then, and we found out that she has a light retrograde amnesia." She sighed sadly before downing her tea like a drunkard would drink their beer, she slammed her cup back onto the table and breathed out heavily.

"Sonoko-neechan remembered almost everything." Conan picked up from there, looking aside while playing with a nearby pen - rolling it away and over to himself, "The only memory that's lost to her is about Kaito-niichan, or rather, her memory got mixed up".

"She remembered about Kaito-kun when I said that Kaito is the boy we met during our School Trip to Osaka, where we also met you and Kazuha-chan." Ran explained further, "But she doesn't remember when Shinichi and Kaito-kun explained about their engagement, so she believed that the one who would marry Shinichi is me. Later on, when I tried to tell her that Shinichi's Married, but she firmly said that it's only Shinichi's excuse because he's having an early cold feet".

"Shinichi-niichan even called to confirm the fact that he's Married to Kaito-niichan." Conan added to the information, "Unfortunately, Sonoko-neechan convinced that Shinichi-niichan is lying, that he's only making it up to stop people from teasing him".

"The Doctor theorized that maybe deep down, Sonoko really wishes that Shinichi is dating me, because in the past, she kept saying that we're like a married couple." Ran finished with the explanation, before cheering up as she remembered something, "The Doctor also said that it wouldn't last long though, a month is the longest before Sonoko would remember everything in the correct order. After all, the hit she got on her head wasn't too hard".

"I see." Hattori breathed in relief, "That's good".

"Yes, and I have explained what's going on to our classmates, so they agreed to keep quiet when Sonoko calls me Shinichi's Girl." Ran told him with a smile, "Anyway, why are you here?".

"Well, Nee-chan." Hattori began to explain as he rummaged around his bag for something, "I have always wanted to be a Detective, and now I finally got the recognition from the people and media alike." He then poured something into a glass and put it down in front of Conan, who looked at it in confusion, "To cure your cold." He grinned at Conan as he said that.

"... Thanks." Conan finally said in answer before he began to drink the unknown liquid, deciding to trust Hattori's words since Shinichi considered him a good friend - albeit a distant one since they have only been exchanging Emails in the past.

"I know just how good is the Naito Shin, so I want to see if I finally reach his level." Hattori continued his explanation to Ran, "After all, if I manage to solve a case faster than Naito Shin, then it's a proof that I'm the best Detective in the world. Thus, I came here to see if you know where Kudou is since he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth, and then we can have our Battle of Deduction".

"Hoe?" Conan let out when everything became either two or three in his eyes.

"Huh?!" Ran caught him before he could fall over, "Hattori-kun! What did you give him?!".

"It's Chinese Liquor, Paikaru!" Hattori declared as he pulled it out of his bag, "I heard that drinking could help with a cold, since it warms your body." He then stood up to offer it to Kogoro, "That's right, why don't you keep it? I'm underage and my Parents don't like alcoholic drink aside from Japanese Sake".

"And yet you gave it to a kid…" Ran sweat dropped at his logic.

The knocking on the door interrupted them then, and they looked over to see a strict looking woman wearing a sunglasses, who then complained about their hospitality and demanded to get it over because she was in a hurry.

She introduced herself as Tsujimura Kimie, the Wife of the Diplomat Tsujimura Isao, and she came to ask Detective Mouri to investigate her Son's Girlfriend. Her reason was because the girl seemed to be too perfect, thus she wanted to see if there was a flaw somewhere. Then she asked them to come with her, so that they could discuss the detail with her Husband, since it would cause a scandal if a Diplomat like her Husband was seen coming into a Detective Agency.

"Alright, I'm coming too!" Hattori declared with a grin, "It will be less suspicious if Occhan here comes with a kid than alone, right?".

"You're right, let's go." Kimie agreed easily before turning around to leave.

"You too, Nee-chan." Hattori invited cheerfully, "Who knows, if you got stuck in a case, maybe Naito Shin would come to safe the day, and then I can have my Deduction Battle with him".

 _Naito Shin nara koko ni irun dakedo*…_ Ran and Conan couldn't help but think as they watched Hattori and Kogoro left to follow the woman.

 **(*AN: It means 'Naito Shin is here though', if I remember correctly.)**

"So, up for the challenge?" Ran asked Conan with a side glance.

"Doesn't matter either way." Conan muttered as he stood up, "We still have to go and makes sure Oji-san doesn't make nonsensical accusation again, and to stop Hattori before he makes a strange theory about Shinichi's whereabouts".

"We need to ask one of your Parents to show up as Shinichi wherever they are at the time, probably while helping Naito Shin to solve a case too." Ran said decisively as she stood up as well, "We need to stop this rumor about Shinichi disappearing off the face of the Earth".

"Be ready to get me to the Hospital once this is over though, I feels worse thanks to that Paikaru." Conan grumbled as he blew his nose again.

XXXXX

"Curse my curse, striking now of all time…" Conan hissed in helpless anger.

Tsujimura Isao didn't answer the door to his Office, so his Wife opened the door with her own key, and they found him looking asleep with an Opera music on. When the Wife tried to shake him awake, he was unresponsive and fell over to the floor instead. Worse was when Hattori went to check his pulse, he didn't find any and declared the man dead.

"Call the Polices." Conan told Ran as Kogoro ordered the other people in the house to not come into the room, and then told the Wife to not move either.

"On it." Ran replied as she speed dialing the Polices, with her Father explained what was going on in the background, while Conan went to investigate.

 _The body's still warm and the lips are starting to turn purple_. Conan thought as he examined the body, before noticing the tiny red dot at the base of the man's hairline. He looked around and saw a needle not too far from him, and just when he was about to take a photo of it with his phone's camera, something collided with his head.

"Oww…" Two voice moaned out, and when he opened his head, he saw that it was Hattori whom he bumped heads with.

"Stupid kid, move it!" Hattori said as he picked Conan up, before handing him over to Ran, "You gotta watch him more carefully, Nee-chan." He told her seriously, "You shouldn't show dead bodies to little kids!".

Instead of understanding, he got twin deadpan look instead.

"What?" He asked with blinking eyes.

"Hypocrite." Conan muttered dryly.

"You saw dead bodies when you were a kid too, Hattori-kun." Ran sighed to him, before putting Conan down on his feet, "It would do you good to remember not to underestimate any kid from the Kudou or the Kuroba Family line too, distantly connected or otherwise".

"Poison, pricked with a needle at the base of his hairline." Conan told Ran as he steadied himself, his cold was killing him.

"Wakatta." Ran replied simply.

"Eh? He is Kudou's relative?" Hattori asked in surprise, "Better yet, how did he get that with just a glance? When your Detective of a Father didn't even get it?".

"Yeah, Shinichi and Conan-kun have the same Great Grandfather." Ran said in confirmation, "Also, Conan-kun didn't just see, he observe. Otou-san unfortunately never take any case seriously enough, unless his loved ones are in danger." Then, she got an idea. "You know, Hattori-kun." She smirked at Hattori, "If you can't defeat Conan-kun in Deduction Battle, then you have no hope in defeating Shinichi".

"Oh? Him?" Hattori looked at him then, "Are you his Apprentice or something?".

"Naito Shin Nisei." Conan muttered with a nod of his head, "I won't have any competition with you though".

"You're just afraid." Hattori replied with a teasing smirk.

Conan ignored him.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Ran asked him in worry when she saw him clutching his chest.

"Yeah, I just need to finish this case soon." It was Shinichi who has spoken, and his condition must have been really bad until he couldn't keep up his Conan mask like that, "I almost get it, just a little more".

Just as he figured everything though, he collapsed.

"Oh, no!" Ran gasped as she cradled him with one hand, then used her other hand to check his temperature, only to gasp again, "He's burning up!".

"Call a Doctor!" Megure ordered one of his men - who did it right away, before noticing something, "Huh? Where's Hattori-kun?".

Ran ignored it as she turned to the Diplomat's Son and his Girlfriend. "Excuse me, is there somewhere he can lie down?" She asked them urgently.

"My room is at the end of the hallway." The Son answered, "He can use my bed".

"Thank you!" Ran replied as she carried 'Conan' out of the room, she passed Hattori on the way - who hurried over to the Office, saying that he knew the trick and the criminal.

Shinichi caught a string on Hattori's left hand, and immediately knew that his fellow Detective had arrived onto the wrong conclusion.

"Hang in there, please." Ran pleaded as she used her sleeves to wipe his sweat, "The Doctor will be here soon".

 _Stupid cold holding me down at a time like this_. Shinichi thought in annoyance. "More importantly… Ran…" He had to stop Hattori from arresting the wrong person, "Stop … Hattori…" A chain of cough halted him then.

"Shinichi…" Ran looked at him with desperation in her eyes. Honestly, watching his little self looking so pained like that terrified her, and she wanted to tell him not to talk, but she knew it must be important if he pushed himself like that.

"He's wrong…" Shinichi continued once his cough subsided, "No… trick…".

"No trick?" Ran's eyes sharpened, despite the worry in her whole being, "There's no trick involved?".

"Go." He told her, "You can…" He coughed again, but fortunately, Ran understood and nodded.

"Hold on, I will be back soon!" She cried out as she ran out of the room.

 _No trick?_ She thought as she hurried over back to the Office. _If there's no trick involved, then the only one who can do it is that person! Oh the nerve she has_.

XXXXX

 _Shoot. My body is burning up!_

This reminded him of that night. The night Gin fed him the poison that had shrunk him.

 _Is the Poison acting up again?_ Shinichi felt that that was a legitimate fear. _Am I going to die like this?_

He couldn't even think anymore, as the only thing he could do at that moment was holding in the scream that was trying to jump out of his mouth.

XXXXX

"... which means, the only one left is the one who came after 2 PM, and was watching TV next to this study." Ran heard the tail end of Hattori's deduction, "You!".

"What?!" She heard the Father-in-Law's voice replied.

 _Oh dear, he really got the wrong person!_ Ran thought exasperatedly. _Must be because he's focusing more on the competition than the case itself!_

"Matte, Hattori-kun!" Ran barged into the room, surprising them, "You got it wrong! The Father-in-Law isn't the killer!".

"What?" Megure-keibu asked in confusion.

Hattori snorted. "I know you probably want to buy time, so that kid can have a go at solving this case." He confidently said that to her, making her wanting to strangle him, "Don't worry, we can have our competition again next time. For this case, I have solved everything, and I have the proof here." He then showing them the 'proof' and went on with his deduction. "However, the catgut you threw away in the Japanese Room didn't disappear!" He declared after he finished, "Well? Am I wrong, old man?!".

"Heh… I guess you really can't do bad things…" The Father-in-Law said in defeat, "That's right, it was me… The one who killed my Son Isao … was me…".

This time, Ran wanted to strangle the old man for confessing to a crime that he didn't do. Before she could open her mouth to object, someone beat her to it.

"No." Shinichi's Naito Shin voice cause her to snap her head to the doorway, and gaped in disbelief when she saw that Naito Shin was really there - as in his teenager self and not his shrunken one, "That's wrong".

"N- Naito Shin?!" Megure-keibu cried out in shock.

Everyone would probably think that he was shocked to see Naito Shin appeared suddenly - they were shocked too, after all - and they were right, but only half right actually.

"Is your Uniform in the Laundry?"

If it was an anime, everyone would probably fall over that time.

"Keibu…" Naito Shin sweat dropped, before shaking his head, "No, my Uniform isn't in the Laundry, I just forgot to bring it with me today".

Which explained why he only wore the Monocle part of his Uniform, and the Top Hat being replaced by a normal black cap.

"Oi." Hattori called out in annoyance, "Forget the Uniform. You appears so late, and suddenly saying that I'm wrong? Are you serious?".

"No, I'm not Sirius Black." Shinichi said with a deadpan, "Of course I'm being serious here, Hattori." He continued with a smirk, "I'm saying that that ridiculous theory of yours is 100% impossible!".

"Wh- what was that?!" To say Hattori was shocked would be an understatement of the century - well, maybe not the century, but definitely of that moment.

"Shin, I don't know why you think he's wrong, but his reasoning and trick are perfect." The Inspector told the Shin, "We even tried it out with my pants." He then went on explaining what they had tried.

"Sounds make sense, I have to admit." Shin said in agreement, "But only sounds like it. Check your pant's pocket, is the key really go in? I heard the key was in the victim's inner pocket".

"Of course it did!" Hattori exclaimed as he put his hand in the Inspector's pocket and pulled it inside out, only to gasp with everyone else in the room - well, except for Ran and Shin. "H- how come?" He asked in disbelief.

"Because the Inspector was sitting down." Shin told him, before explaining his reason of why that particular fact ended up making the trick failed.

"Then, what's this?" Hattori showed the catgut and needle, "I found it in the Japanese Room".

"It's another trick that the criminal set up." Shin told him bluntly, "Regardless of where the Father-in-Law would be at the time, he would still be blamed, because a set of catgut and needle had been planted beforehand in the trashcan of each room in this house." He then pulled out an evidence bag, in which many roll of catgut and needle set could be seen, shocking them.

"I told you, the Father-in-Law isn't the killer." Ran grumbled to Hattori.

"How did you know that?" Hattori asked her with blinking eyes.

"Naito Shin Nisei." Ran answered while crossing her arms, "He said that no trick is involved, thus I knew who the killer actually is".

"No trick?" Hattori and Megure-keibu asked in confusion.

"Yes, the trick to this closed room is actually there's no trick involved." Shin confirmed for her, "In fact, this closed room murder is in actuality not a closed room murder at all".

"Not a closed room?" Hattori repeated in bewilderment.

"Ojou-san." Shin looked at Ran, "Please be kind enough and remind Hattori-kun here the scene in which you came into upon entering this room".

"First off, Mr. Isao looked asleep in his chair." Ran said thoughtfully as she remembered the sight that she had seen, "A stack of book on the table, in front of him, and a bit into his right but our left. Then … an Opera was on." She blinked as it clicked, "Huh, so that's how … the book and the Opera were prepared to deceive our sight and hearing!".

"Looks like you figure it out." Shin nodded his head in approval, "Indeed, the book was to cover up the victim's expression upon being pricked by the needle, and the Opera was to cover up any noise the victim made in his pain".

"Th- that's ridiculous." Hattori said with a laugh, "Just whose ears and eyes were supposed to be deceived?".

"You, Hattori." Ran answered him firmly, "Along with the rest of us, for this murder was done right in front of us".

"Ri- right in…" Hattori's eyes moved on their own accord to the criminal then.

"Yes, the criminal is the one who was the first to approach the victim upon entering the room." Shin pointed dramatically at the Wife, "It's you, Tsujimura Kimie-san!" He declared firmly, causing quiet the shock to everyone else who haven't figured it out yet, then he revealed the proof that would make it clear that the Wife really was the killer.

The Wife's key could be opened too, and inside it was a groove where she had kept the needle. He also voiced out his intuition that the reason for murder was inside the photo in which containing the photo of Isao and his Wife when they were young. It was then that the Wife confessed that she was Yukiko's - the Son's Girlfriend - Mother, as well as why she killed her Husband and why she wanted to shift the blame to her Father-in-Law.

"Takayoshi-san. It's no longer my place to say this, but…" She glanced backward to him and Yukiko, a sad smile on her lips, "Please take care of Yukiko".

"H- Hai!" Takayoshi replied as he held his crying Girlfriend.

"I see… she was so mean to her Daughter so nobody would realize that they were related." Hattori said quietly in understanding, "It was a murder for her Daughter's happiness and revenge for her former Husband." He then glanced at Shin, "Isn't that right, Shin?" Only to widen his eyes when he saw the other Detective leaning on the bookshelf while coughing heavily, "Oi, oi… Kudou?".

"Shut up, call me Shin." Shin told him once his cough was under control, "Besides, it's just a cold, so don't worry".

"Speaking of…" Hattori began curiously, "How do you know so much about the case?" Then his expression went deadpan, "Don't tell me, Suzuki-han was right and Nee-chan had been hiding you?".

Ran chose that moment to look away, causing Hattori's eyes to widen.

"I admit to have a stalking tendency." Shin admitted to stop Hattori from crying out whatever he got in his head, causing the tan Detective to snap his head back to Shin with wide eyed look.

"You? Stalking?" Hattori questioned in disbelief.

"When I remembered all the time I got kidnapped or injured due to a case… and seeing just how small my Cousin is…" Shin then cupped his face with his hands while adopting an exaggerated fearful look, "Considering Co-chan has the same curse as me, what if he got kidnapped? What if someone with a grudge against me decides to go after him? What if he got hurt when chasing after a criminal? What if…" And he went on, muttering what if this happened and what if that happened.

Hattori sweat dropped seeing that.

"Shin." Ran cleared her throat while sweat dropping as well, causing Shin to pause and blinked before looking at her, "Calm down, Conan-kun is just sleeping at the other room".

"Right." Shin said as he finally calm down, "Anyway, because I'm very worried about Co-chan, I often listening on what his Spy Mic had caught".

"Spy Mic?" Hattori blinked slowly, not understanding.

"It's a part of the Spy Set that Kaito, Shin, Conan-kun, and I have one each. Kaito did the coding of the Application, while Agasa-hakase and his friend handled the hardware part." Ran explained as she showed her own Spy Set to him, "Each Set included a Spy App, a Spy Mic, and an Earphone. The App is installed in your phone, and only you can access it since you need to enter 3 Passwords once you opened the App. The Mic is this small…" She then pulled out the Mic part of her phone's accessory, "And you have the Earphone".

Shin tapped on his Earphone. "When the App and the Earphone are turned on, you can hear what's caught by the Mic, and everything is auto recorded just in case it would be needed as evidence later on." He took over the explaining, before looking at Ran, "Ran, I think I heard Co-chan is puking in the Bathroom".

Which was actually a code for, 'I'm going to revert soon, so please go to the Bathroom to be my Alibi'.

"Ack! I forgot!" Ran then hurriedly walking out of the room, "Conan-kun!".

"Anyway." Shin continued as he showed his App to Hattori, and it could be seen that he was listening to the Mic under NSN. "As you can see, I'm currently listening to what Naito Shin Nisei's Spy Mic is catching. It can be done because each Spy App could connect to each other through either Bluetooth, Radio, or the Internet Connection".

"Handy." Hattori whistled in amazement.

"Yes, and I was in the area when I noticed that Co-chan had turned on his Mic." Shin went on after nodding his head in agreement, "There a notification for such thing, you see. Kaito set it up that way for my sake, so I could be less worried about Co-chan".

"So when you heard that the kid had collapsed, you came here to take over the case?" Hattori asked then, and Shin nodded in confirmation - even though that wasn't what actually had happened, he just agreed to keep his cover. "Man, so I was wrong from the start." Hattori sweat dropped in realization, before smirking at Shin, "Well, I was wrong through and through this time. Good job, Naito Shin! Your reasoning was one better than mine".

"Baarou." Shin smirked at him, "There's no win or lose in this, nor higher or lower." He told him as he pushed himself off of the bookshelf, "There's always only one truth".

Hattori was left staring at Shin in amazement, he was definitely impressed. "You're right about that." He finally said after a moment, and was trying to act cool in front of his Idol - not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself, "I got too caught up in the challenge".

A stab of pain at his heart made Shin go still, then - thanking his high pain tolerance - he looked at his watch. "Ah, I have to go, my ride should be here now." He then waved backwards at Hattori as he walked out of the Office, "See you again, Hattori".

"Ah!" Hattori jogged to catch up, "I will see you off…" But Naito Shin was nowhere to be seen by then.

XXXXX

"That was close." Shinichi - back as Conan now, but still didn't have the mental strength to put on his Conan mask - muttered as he came out of the toilet, back in his Conan clothes too. "Hm?" He blinked as he saw how pale Ran was looking, "What's wrong? You're pale".

"That sounded painful." Ran muttered in answer.

Shinichi didn't know how to respond to that, before he noticed that his cold was still killing him. "Ran? Has the Doctor arrived yet?" He managed to ask, just before he fainted.

"Conan-kun!"

XXXXX

Thanks to that fiasco, Conan was bedridden for three days. Hattori Heiji went home sometime during the time that Conan was unconscious, and the Diplomat Murder Case caught the news attention. The credit went to Naito Shin, as usual.

"What are you staring at?" Ran's voice pulled him out of his thought, "Have Otou-san done something stupid again?".

"No, I'm looking at the Paikaru." Conan answered as he looked at the bottle of alcohol that was on the desk, near the sleeping Kogoro's head, "I don't know how I returned to my real body, but I know it has something to do with the Paikaru".

"Want to try it?" Ran asked him curiously.

"Maybe just a glass." Conan replied after a moment of thought.

So, Conan drank a glass of Paikaru, but he didn't return to Shinichi, so they came to the conclusion that Conan had to have a cold first before it would work - and it was something that Conan never wanted to try again.

Suffering such a terrible cold once was enough, thank you very much.

Line~Line~Line

Finally! Hattori Heiji entered the picture!

Well, I hope it's to your liking. Thank You for reading! I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	6. Lost Opportunity Via Murder Case

_**Chapter**_ _ **6**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation**_

 _ **Lost Opportunity Via Murder Case**_

…

※ **You have one New Report.※**

************** (Shadow Hunters)

******** (Daitengu)

******** (WZRGVMTF)

Double Enter.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

 _Oh? So this is what the Update is for._

SH Report.

※ **Amanojaku※**

Give Report

Delete Report

Amanojaku.

 **Sender : Amanojaku**

Subject : Tequila

Attached File : Image

I wonder if Tequila would be to your liking? There's one going to be available soon, at the day and location that the Presentation of Mantendo's new game will take place.

Tell me later whether you like it or not.

Reply

Open Image.

Image Downloaded.

…

Back.

Reply.

Thank you, I will see if I have time to check it out first.

※ **Sent※**

Back.

 **Sender : Amanojaku**

Subject : Tequila

Attached File : Image

I wonder if Tequila would be to your liking? There's one going to be available soon, at the day and location that the Presentation of Mantendo's new game will take place.

Tell me later whether you like it or not.

 **Replied By : Daitengu**

Thank you, I will see if I have time to check it out first.

Reply

Back.

Amanojaku

Give Report

Delete Report

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Calendar.

 **No Event** **Available**

Post New Event

Post New Event.

Date : xx March 20xx

Event : The Presentation Day of Mantendo's New Game

I'm going after Tequila, anyone want to join?

Post

Post.

※ **Posted※**

Back.

 **Daitengu**

On xx March 20xx

At The Presentation Day of Mantendo's New Game

I'm going after Tequila, anyone want to join?

Post New Event

Remove Event

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

 _Shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes for the reply to come._

※ **Aosaginohi Opened a New Chat: "** **Capture** **Tequila"※**

SH Chat.

 **Capture** **Tequila**

New Chat

Delete Chat

Capture Tequila.

Aosaginohi : I'm going with you.

 **Ok.**

Aosaginohi : Do you know that the New Game is about NS&VA Duo?

 **Eh?**

 **Seriously?**

Bakeneko : You didn't know?

 **No… *Sweat Drop***

Bakeneko : Everyone in my School is talking about it.

Bakeneko : White Horse is crying because he can't come to the Event.

Bakeneko : He's wishing that he could meet NS there.

 **So, are you going to join?**

Bakeneko : Oh Right. Sorry, I'm busy that day.

Bakeneko : I got paired up with White Horse for a project.

Bakeneko : I can still come if you want.

Bakeneko : White Horse will be tagging along though.

 **No.**

 **It's alright.**

 **White Horse will come in the way.**

Bakeneko : Ok, I won't come then.

Bakeneko : How are you going to find the Tequila?

 **Hacking into the CCTV, of course.**

Nogitsune : Ah, I'm sorry, I'm busy that day.

Nogitsune : I'm meeting the Iron Man that day

Nogitsune : Maybe he will agree to meet up with Bakeneko.

Gozumaru : You managed to secure an appointment with him?

Nogitsune : Yes, and I can't pass up this opportunity.

Nogitsune : His Tech would help us greatly.

 **I understand, Nogitsune.**

 **Gozu, Mezu.**

 **I'm going to count on you guys with the CCTV.**

Gozumaru : Understood, Daitengu-sama.

 **You know that you can drop the Sama.**

Mezumaru : How are you going to keep track on him?

 **Once you spot him, I will 'collide' with him.**

 **Trying to catch my fleeing Coins.**

 **Then put a Tracker on him.**

Bakeneko : Please be careful, Daitengu.

 **I will, Bakeneko.**

 **Oh, I will need your Super Plaster for it.**

Bakeneko : Okay, I will have Hikari-chan send it over.

Tsukuyomi : Sorry, just got out of the plane.

Tsukuyomi : I'm not in the Country, unfortunately.

Amaterasu : Same here, sorry.

Amanojaku : Just you two then?

Amanojaku : Would you like me to come with you?

 **No, just the two of us** **are** **fine.**

Amanojaku : Are you sure?

Aosaginohi : Don't worry, we will be fine.

 **What Aosaginohi said.**

Amanojaku : If you're sure…

Tsukuyomi : We can schedule to go home if you want, you know?

Amaterasu : At the first flight available if needed.

 **No, thank you.**

 **We're only after Tequila for now.**

 **So just the two of us** **are** **enough.**

 **Don't worry.**

Amanojaku : Fine.

Nogitsune : Sure.

Tsukuyomi : Ok.

Amaterasu : Okay.

Bakeneko : Have Fun, you two~

Aosaginohi : Hahaha. We will.

 **We will, for your part too.**

Bakeneko : Good!

Mezumaru : We still have some Toys in stock, if you want.

Gozumaru : And we can make some more, if needed.

 **Thank you, but I still have some Toys left with me.**

Aosaginohi : Same here.

Aosaginohi : Oh, but my Gloves are too powerful.

 **What happened?**

Aosaginohi : … I destroyed a whole wall.

Aosaginohi : I just want to create a hole… *Sweat Drop*

Bakeneko : *Whistle* Awesome.

 **I need to be careful too then.**

 **Mezumaru, can you add some Level setting to the Gloves?**

Mezumaru : Like Kotengu's Shoes?

Mezumaru : Sure, I can. Come over, Aosaginohi.

Aosaginohi : Okay :)

Aosaginohi : After the Event though, just in case.

Aosaginohi : Ah, gtg. Bye!

※ **Aosaginohi left** **Capture** **Tequila※**

 **Got to go too.**

 **Bye.**

Back.

 **Capture** **Tequila**

New Chat

Delete Chat

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

Double Back.

Spy App was Closed.

XXXXX

"So…" A 6 years old boy wearing a navy cap began to say in English, "What is the game about again, Mio?" It was Shin Nisei, but he didn't wear his Uniform and Monocle, he wore normal clothes and colored contacts instead - they were Emerald Green.

"About Naito Shin and Violet Angel." Mio - who was actually the Violet Angel - answered him in English as well. She was also wearing normal clothes, but she still wore her black beanie - but with blonde wig this time, and she also wore Emerald Green colored contacts instead of her eye visor. "The players will arrive at some place, discover a corpse, and then solve the case with hints from Naito Shin and Violet Angel." She added after a moment of thought, "Once the case is closed, they will continue to the next location".

They were silent for a while, until they saw the hotel where the Presentation was held.

"Hey, Lio?" Mio began, earning a hum from the boy beside her, "How are we going to gain entry? The place is filled with many gaming professionals".

Lio looked around to confirm that they were alone before answering. "ECP is feeling a bit lazy, so when I asked for his help, he used the opportunity to get us to go as his representatives instead." He explained quietly.

"What are we going to excuse him with though?" Mio sweat dropped.

"Tea time with the Queen." Lio said simply, "You always prioritize the Queen than a mere Company's Event".

"Figures." Mio muttered under her breath.

They got in queue once they entered the hotel, and they met three of the Games Developers there, who chatted with them for a bit - in Japanese though - before noticing that they were running out of time, so they cut in line and got the three numbers in front of the two 'Siblings' - Mio and Lio Michaelis, who had introduced themselves as the Representatives of the Funtom Co. Mio and Lio got the number 100 because of it.

While they chat with some people and answered some basic stuffs about the Funtom Co, his Daitengu phone - yes, he decided to call his Shinichi / Naito Shin phone as Daitengu phone in the end, with his Conan / Shin Nisei phone being Kotengu phone - let out a notification tone.

※ **You have one New Report※**

He opened it discreetly.

※ **Mezumaru※**

Amanojaku

Give Report

Delete Report

Mezumaru.

Sender : Mezumaru

Subject : Finding Nemo

Nemo is #124

Reply

Reply.

Ok.

※ **Sent※**

"Lio, let's try that one!" Mio said excitedly in English once again - to maintain their cover, while pointing at the Punching Game.

"Are you going to imagine Snot's face again?" Lio asked dryly in English as well.

"Of course!" Mio replied as they walked over to the Punching Game, "He thinks that he's such a good flirt, while in reality he's just plain annoying*".

 **(*AN : I think you can tell who this 'Snot' is, I don't own him or the Fandom he came from by the way.)**

One of the Game Developers suggested another Developer named Nakajima to try it, he got 348 Points since he used to do Boxing at University. Mio offered a go next, and she accepted it easily enough after she was told that it was good for relieving Stress and Tension. She got 400 Points, without the use of her Gloves, which made other people either looked amazed or dumbfounded.

Lio declined the offer to have a go, he went to the toilet with Nakajima instead. On the way, he saw Tequila just before they all collided - so he immediately used Sleight of Hand and planted his Spy Mic below his shoe, with the help of a Super Plaster that was created by the Kaitou Kid. He then asked if the 'huge man' was a Game Developer too, but Nakajima said that he haven't seen the man before.

After using the toilet, in which he used the opportunity to turn on his Earphone and Mic, he and Nakajima parted ways. Lio happened to see Tequila exchanged his key to a briefcase that had the same logo to Nakajima's company, and strangely enough, Tequila had the number 98 now - when he should have had number 124. This tipped him off that Tequila had either picked up the wrong key when colliding with Nakajima earlier, or the exchange was purposefully done. This was Tequila he was talking about though, so Lio believed it was the latter.

Pulling out his Daitengu phone, he quickly sent a text message to Mio.

To : Watson, Mezumaru, Gozumaru

I found Nemo, StandLi now. JiC, U too*.

 **(*AN: For your information: StandLi means Stalking and Listening. JiC is Just in Case. U is You, obviously.)**

Seeing that the 'Nemo' - their code for Tequila - went to the telephone stand, Lio went to the nearest sitting area, acting as though he was tired of walking around. What really was going on though, was Lio turned most of his focus to the sound from his Earphone, and he didn't want to walk onto something due to being distracted.

=Yes, it's me, Tequila. The exchange was completed very nicely.=

 _Bingo_. Lio held in a smirk, being careful to only see a bored expression on his face. He also made a mental note to investigate about Nakajima, and interrogated the man if needed.

Silence from Tequila, probably listening on what the person on the other end of the line was saying.

=No, no problems.=

=Pfft… Don't worry, Vodka. I will meet you there this afternoon.=

=Tell Gin as well. See you, Vodka=

 _Che, he's meeting Gin and Vodka later_. Lio thought in annoyance as he saw Tequila walked away, so he stood up to follow the Crow, wondering silently how to capture Tequila without tipping the Crows that they did it.

Turned out, Capture Tequila Mission was a Failure by default. After all, no one could capture a dead man - except maybe if a Supernatural being was capturing the man's Soul instead.

"Lio?" Mio's voice pulled him out of his staring contest to the remaining shoes of Tequila, he looked up to see Mio's concerned expression, "What's happened? Are you alright?".

"I'm alright, Mio." Lio reassured her as he quickly pulled off the Plaster and Spy Mic from the shoe, then put it back down to its original spot exactly like how he found it, "But this is clearly not an accident, call the Polices".

Before Mio could make the call though, they heard the incoming Police Cars already, so they just needed to wait. And while they waited, Lio pulled out his Daitengu phone, telling Gozumaru and Mezumaru to retreat at once. It wasn't long before Megure-keibu and his team entered the toilet to begin the investigation, and Lio listened as the examiners speculated that the bomb was placed next to the door of the toilet that was closest to the window.

"You got here immediately…" Megure-keibu looked at the three Game Developers, "Did you see anyone or anything suspicious?".

They said that they didn't see anything, and soon the Boss told Megure-keibu about the threatening letter he received, but he really thought that it was a prank.

The investigation didn't go anywhere after that, so Lio decided to speak up. "I saw the victim." He announced, causing everyone to look at him - with Mio looking at him in warning.

"Is that true…" Megure began to say, before he finally realized that the boy wasn't the Naito Shin Nisei that he often saw at the crime scenes, "What's your name, boya?".

"Lio. Lio Michaelis." Lio answered him with a short bow, "The victim was 3 meters tall, and I think he's from Kansai." He then looked at Nakajima, "You saw him too, you know?".

"What?" Nakajima asked in confusion.

"We ran into him when we were going to the toilet." Lio told him innocently.

"Oh, him…" Nakajima clearly looked fearful there, "Was it that man?".

"Why do you look fearful?" Lio narrowed his eyes at the man, "You said that you never saw him before, but your reaction now clearly says otherwise".

"Lio!" Mio called out in warning.

Lio closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Sorry." He muttered before dropping a smoke bomb, and by the time the smoke cleared, it was Naito Shin Nisei who stood there - surprising everyone.

"Wait, Naito Shin Nisei?" Megure-keibu asked in surprise, before looking at Mio, "Then you would be…?".

With a sigh, Mio dropped a smoke bomb of her own, and she was revealed to be the Violet Angel once the smoke cleared. "Yes, I'm Violet Angel." She confirmed before looking at her Partner, "Why?".

"I'm sorry, but I want to interrogate Nakajima-san." Shin Nisei apologized to her.

"Can't it wait until this whole mess is settled?" Angel asked him in confusion.

"I can't, because he's the center of this mess." Shin Nisei revealed to them.

"What do you mean?" The Inspector asked as everyone else looked either at Shin Nisei or Nakajima, "He's the center of this mess?".

"Please show us your key, Nakajima-san." Shin Nisei demanded softly.

"My key?" Nakajima asked nervously.

"Yes, your key." Shin Nisei repeated calmly, "Please don't make me wear my Mask. I'm annoyed enough as I am now, so please cooperate".

And everyone would clearly know the consequence of making Night Baron Mode appeared, for it often being made the front page of many newspaper every time Naito Shin was angered enough to enter the Night Baron Mode.

"Just show us your key." Koji Ueda - his fellow Game Developer - nudged Nakajima at the ribs, "I have heard about the Night Baron Mode, and I really don't want to summon Naito Shin Nisei's wrath".

Finally, Nakajima relented and pulled out his key, before giving it to Shin Nisei when the Child Detective made a 'give me' motion. "Angel." Shin Nisei called her over, who did as was asked and knelt down so Shin Nisei could whisper to her.

With a nod of her head, Angel took the key from Shin Nisei and went to the Cloak Room to get the briefcase. Upon returning, she silently showed it to them before opening it slowly.

"Ah!" Nakajima ran forward, trying to stop her, but someone else yelled louder than him.

"AAAHHHH!" It was Takeshita, who immediately dove down onto the floor and covering his head.

They looked at him, before returning their attention to the content of the briefcase that Violet Angel allowed to drop to the ground.

"What's this?" Ueda asked Nakajima in bewilderment, "All those money".

"Huh?" Takeshita glanced backward in fearful confusion.

"You have the bomber, Keibu." Shin Nisei told the Inspector as he pointed at Takeshita, before proceeding to explain what he guessed had happened - how Takeshita was planting a bomb in his own briefcase, before switching his key with Nakajima, and then Nakajima exchanged the key with the victim, thinking that it was still his own key, and thus the victim ended up the one getting caught in the explosion.

Takeshita then screamed about how it was Nakajima who was supposed to die, because he killed someone named Yoshimi - the Manager of Boxing Club at their university, even though the girl had committed suicide and wasn't killed.

"Nakajima-san." Shin Nisei tugged the man's pants, making the man looking down at him, "If I were you, I will ask the Polices to protect me".

"W- why?" Nakajima asked in surprise.

"Accidentally or not, you messed up a deal." Violet Angel told him while crossing her arms, "If your business partner is evil, then they would come after you".

"Al- alright." Nakajima nodded in agreement.

With a sigh, Shin Nisei dropped a smoke bomb again, and by the time it was cleared, both Shin Nisei and Violet Angel were nowhere to be seen.

XXXXX

"Is that alright?" Ran asked as she walked alongside Conan back to the Detective Agency, "Not questioning him about where he met our Nemo?".

"It's alright." Conan replied quietly, "They probably would destroy the place as soon as they found out that he has contacted the Polices".

"Back to square one, huh…" Ran muttered unhappily.

"Patience is Virtue." Conan smiled up at her, "Don't let this put you down, okay? We will have another chance".

Ran stared at him for a few seconds, before she smiled as well and nodded. "You're right." She said in agreement, "There will be another chance, we just have to wait and be ready for it".

XXXXX

************** (Shadow Hunters)

******** (Daitengu)

******** (WZRGVMTF)

Double Enter.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Calendar.

 **Daitengu**

On xx March 20xx

At The Presentation Day of Mantendo's New Game

I'm going after Tequila, anyone want to join?

Post New Event

Remove Event

Remove Event.

※ **Event Removed※**

 **No Event** **Available**

Post New Event

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Report.

Mezumaru

Amanojaku

Give Report

Delete Report

Delete Report.

□ Select All Delete

□ Mezumaru

□ Amanojaku

Select All.

Delete.

※ **Report** **s** **Deleted※**

 **No Report Available**

Give Report

Give Report.

Reply Option :

Delete Option :

Subject : Write your subject here.

Write your Report here.

Send Report

Reply Option.

Enable

Disable

Disable.

Reply Option : Disable

Delete Option :

Subject : Write your subject here.

Write your Report here.

Send Report

Delete Option.

Manual Delete

Auto Delete - After 24 Hours

Auto Delete - After Read by Everyone

Auto Delete - After Read by Everyone.

Reply Option : Disable

Delete Option : Auto Delete - After Read by Everyone

Subject : The Tequila Mission

Sorry guys, Mission Failed. The Target got killed before we can capture him.

Send Report

Send Report.

※ **Report Sent※**

 **Your Report : The Tequila Mission**

Give Report

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Chat.

 **Capture Tequila**

New Chat

Delete Chat

Delete Chat.

□ Select All Delete

□ Capture Tequila

Select All.

Delete.

 **No Chat Available**

New Chat

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

Double Back.

Spy App was Closed.

Line~Line~Line

In this chapter, more Codenames have shown up, even though the identities behind those Codenames are still a mystery. Although, if you think about it, there are some subtle clues within the Chat, so you can easily guess who they are.

Also, in case you're wondering why Seiryu never show up in the Chat, the explanation is in Chapter 8.

 **Amanojaku** is a Youkai that said to be able to provoke a person's darkest desire, and in some stories - like in 'Nurarihyon no Mago', there's a character called Awashima the Amanojaku - Amanojaku is said to be a Male during the day and a Female during the night.

 **Tsukuyomi** is from Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, but I don't know why his name is listed in the list of Youkai even though he is a Moon God in Shinto and Japanese Mythology.

 **Amaterasu** is seen as the Goddess of the Sun and the Universe, and just like in the case of Tsukuyomi, I don't know why her names is listed within the list of Youkai.

 **Nogitsune** is Fox Youkai, just like a Kitsune, but far more dangerous - instead of shape shifting into a human, Nogitsune is said to be possessing the human.

 **Gozumaru** and **Mezumaru** are two Guardians or types of Guardians of the Underworld in Chinese Mythology, Gozu has an Ox-head while Mezu has a Horse-face. Although in 'Nurarihyon no Mago', these two are the Underlings of Gyuuki the Ox Oni.

I'm really sorry if you got annoyed seeing those App Screening, I just wanted to give you a basic understanding of how the Spy App worked. As you can see, the Spy App had now been Updated, and would still be Updated some more in the future.

Also, if you didn't get it, the little bit I added at the end of the chapter is to imply that the Shadow Hunters would erase everything once it was over, so that there was no evidence could be found in their App system - to prevent hackers from finding out, only if they could penetrate the 'Kaitou Kid Patented Security Program' first though.

Still, they believed to be safe than sorry, thus they deleted everything after it's over, or after 24 Hours passed.

Of course, the Auto Backup is always on, in which everything that had entered the Spy App system would be copied and sent into two Safe Houses - one of Kid and one of Naito Shin - in the correct Chronological order. Once the back up was sent, the trace would erase itself, to prevent any hacker from knowing where the Data had been sent - again, only if they could penetrate the KK Patented Security Program first - making it only Kaito and Shinichi who knew where everything was.

Once again, it was better safe than sorry for them. After all, their Enemies are the Crows.

Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	7. Omake 1 : Hell Hath No Fury Like a

_**Chapter**_ _ **7**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Omake 1 :**_

 _ **Hell Hath No Fury Like a Naito Shin Scorned**_

Akako was walking home after buying the groceries - hey, even a Witch like her had to buy groceries too - that night, when her Magic alerted her of an approaching danger and she stopped short.

 _ **Swoosh!**_

Less than a second after she stopped walking, a black colored something hit the ground that she would have stepped should she not stop walking - since she did, it hit the ground right in front of her right foot.

She turned around to face her attacker, but she didn't see anyone. Another alert told her to jump aside, so she did - just in time to avoid a small marble that would have hit her back. She turned around again, but once again, she didn't see anyone. Another alert, and she jumped sideways while whirling around in the air - certain that she would see her attacker this time, but while she saw the small black thing hit the ground where her foot was, she still didn't see anyone.

Having had enough, Akako summoned her Scythe and got ready for a fight, while her Magic safely sent her groceries to her home. "Who is there?!" She demanded as her eyes searching her surroundings.

Silence greeted her.

Gritting her teeth, she looked at what was the black thing that had been aimed at her feet, only to see two black colored cards - with a white Ace of Spade on it. Her eyes widened seeing that, just before another alert caused her to jump away from the wall behind her. A ball hit the wall in that instant, right where her stomach was previously.

"Using Voodoo that time was annoying enough, you know?"

Akako tensed when she heard the voice, and she looked up at the rooftop of the building across from her, before narrowing her eyes in anger. The sight that greeted her was that of a silhouette of a boy wearing a Top Hat and a cape against the light of the Full Moon.

"Kaitou Kid?" She called out with a sneer, "And here I thought that you're supposed to be non-violent".

The boy let out a snort, before jumping down from the roof, smoothly and gently floating down until his feet touching the ground. It was a mere trick, Akako knew, for Kid wasn't Magical like her. Only…

Akako realized her mistake when the boy stepped out of the shadowed area and into the light.

… the boy wasn't the Kaitou Kid. No, the boy in front of her was an exact opposite of the Kaitou, for not only that this boy wore a mostly dark blue - almost black - clothes, but this boy was also the famous Heisei Holmes.

"Naito Shin." She scowled at the boy, "Why would a Detective hailed as the Knight of Truth attacking me like this? I'm not a criminal".

There was something strange about the so-called Knight of Truth though, for the Detective didn't wear the Black Monocle that was part of his Trademark Uniform, but he was wearing a white mask with an unnaturally wide smile and strangely shaped eye holes - making her unable to see his eyes at all.

" **Not a criminal?** Ha!" The Naito Shin laughed mockingly at her, "For someone who was trying to kill the Kaitou Kid just the day before, you have some nerve to call yourself an innocent person".

"Oh? Did Kid tell you that?" Akako asked with a smirk, "Why would you believe what a little Thief like him said? For all you know, he could be lying".

"As if." Naito Shin was clearly glaring down at her behind his Mask, "Kaitou Kid never tell me or anyone anything about you." He began to walk slowly to circle around her, "Not when you used that Voodoo to him, trying to use pain to force him to bow down to you and becoming your slave. Not when you used your Magic and tried to get him to eat your Enchanted Chocolate, to make him fall in love with you. Not when you used those Magic Sticker to make him fall in love with you, and certainly not when you waited for him on top of the Touto Tower, planning to kill him".

"If he didn't tell you, then how would you know all that?" Akako asked him with a smile, while also trying to use her Magic to charm the Detective, to make him fall in love with her and stop this nonsense, "No one else was there".

"No one?" Naito Shin asked her calmly, not reacting at all to her Magic, causing her to narrow her eyes, "Are you sure about that? Because I clearly had seen everything with my own eyes".

"Are you actually Kid behind that Mask?" Akako demanded to him out of the blue, making him halted his steps.

"Why do you ask that, Witch?" Naito Shin asked tonelessly.

"Only the Kaitou Kid is immune to my Magic." Akako revealed smugly, "The fact that you don't react to my Charm at all tell me that you're him".

"Hooo?" The Detective - or was he really the Kid? - drawled as he began to walk again, forcing Akako to turn around as well to keep him within her eyesight, "Who tell you such nonsense, I wonder?".

"What?" Akako hissed at him.

"Do you seriously believes that only the Kaitou Kid is immune to your Magical Charm?" Naito Shin questioned her with a snort, "This world isn't like the story, you know? The Snow White?".

A vein throbbed on Akako's forehead. "Why are you mentioning Snow White now?" She demanded in anger.

"Oh, just the similarity in the plot line." Naito Shin stopped circling her then, shrugging nonchalantly as he explained, "The Wicked Queen asked the Magic Mirror who is the fairest of all, and the Mirror said that only Snow White is more fairer than her." He tilted his head as he looked at her, "The Wicked Queen is quite gullible, isn't she? Logically, it's impossible that only one person would be more beautiful than her, there's always bigger fish in the ocean after all".

"Are you saying I'm gullible?" Akako hissed at him again, readying her Scythe for a fight.

"Exactly." Naito Shin was clearly smirking behind his Mask - she could hear it in his voice, "After all, you believed that the only one immune to your Magic is the Kaitou Kid, while in truth, there are many other people who would be immune to such thing in this world." The guy was more amused than ever it seemed, "Take myself, for example. I'm not Kid, but I'm immune to your Magic - and I'm sure there are more people like us in this world".

"Oh?" Akako questioned sarcastically, "Are you sure about that? For all I know, you are Kid behind that Mask, pretending to be someone else again".

"You want proof?" Naito Shin asked calmly, "Why don't you show yourself, Otouto?".

"Honestly…" Kid's voice coming from behind her shocked her, and she looked back from above her shoulder to see Kid - the one with white Uniform and Monocle, the genuine one - walked out of a nearly alleyway with his hands in his pant's pockets, "Why must I get dragged into this scheme you have, Onii-san? I don't want to have anything to do with the Witch anymore".

"Kid?!" Akako gasped with wide eyes, before looking at Naito Shin again, "Bu- but…" _If Kid and Naito Shin are different people, then it's true that Kid isn't the only one who is immune to my Magic?!_ She thought in disbelief.

"See?" Naito Shin shrugged at her again, "You are pretty gullible for a Witch".

Akako narrowed her eyes again. "And what is the point of all this, Naito Shin?!" She demanded angrily.

"I have said earlier…" Naito Shin started as he continued his circling around her, "You used that Voodoo on him that time is annoying enough. I tolerated it when you tried to feed him your Enchanted Chocolate, and planting that Magic Sticker on him, _**but trying to kill him?**_ " He growled the last part with so much fury that it made Akako shivered in dread, something told her that angering Naito Shin was her gravest mistake, "No, I can't tolerate such thing".

"And what can you do about it, huh?" Akako challenged him despite her Magic warning her against such action, "You're just a mere human, I have Magic over you".

"Magic that can't affect me at all, you mean?" Naito Shin challenged her back, before gesturing to Kid - whose presence had been forgotten completely by Akako - with his head. "You can leave, Kid." He told the Thief with a soft and fond way of speak, "It would be best that a gentle person like you to not see this".

"You know that you don't have to do this, right, Shin?" Kid asked him quietly, "I'm sure she won't try to do such thing ever again".

"Maybe, but I still have to make it stick in her head." Here Naito Shin glared at her again behind his Mask, "No one's taking you away from me".

Kid smiled at that. "Possessive much." He commented fondly, before disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"What now?" Akako questioned tensely, tightening her grip on her Scythe, "Are we going to fight to death?".

"You really don't know me if you think I'm going to kill you, or anyone else for that matter." Naito Shin scoffed at her.

Angrily, Akako held out one of her palm to him, trying to use her Magic to throw him backwards. Trying being the keyword, for Naito Shin didn't move even an inch from his spot. Gasping, she tried again, sending a wave of her Magic harder towards the silently standing Detective. But once again, the said Detective didn't move from his spot, and only his cape and hair being moved by her Magic, swaying gently as though Naito Shin merely standing against a lightly blowing wind.

"Why?" Akako asked desperately, fear gripping her heart due to her Magic was rendered useless in front of this Detective, "Why is my Magic not working?! Even Kid is still affected by the physical aspect of my Magic!".

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naito Shin asked rhetorically as he slowly approaching her.

As he walked towards her, Akako shakily walked backwards, step by step - until Akako's back hit the wall behind her, and Naito Shin stopped just a meter in front of her. This close to the Detective, Akako could see his eyes through the eye holes of his Mask - they were hard like the Blue Sapphire, and were darkened by fury.

Akako felt naked under the gaze of those eyes. She felt weak and vulnerable, as though she was nothing more than the normal people she looked down upon - incapable of anything, abandoned by her Magic, and not even her Scythe could provide her with any protection. Her heartbeat was frantic and she began to pant, sweat pouring out of her skin when the fear she had felt had climbed up a notch, leaving her petrified.

"It's ironic, isn't it? A Detective like me accepting the existence of Magic and its User." Naito Shin began to say, softly but without inflection, "Do you know why?".

Akako couldn't even open her mouth or moved her body to give a respond to that, she could only stare at the person in front of her with wide eyes, petrified that she was.

"Well, I don't care whether you know or not though, so I don't believe I have to enlighten you." The Detective continued, still talking tonelessly. "What matter here is you give me your words that you will never antagonize Kid anymore, nor his civilian self for that matter." His toneless voice finally changed as he hissed at her while raising a hand, a ball of flame above his palm burning brightly in the darkness of the night - it was a trick, she knew it in her heart, but her mind believing that it wasn't a trick at all. "Do I have your words, Witch?" Naito Shin asked softly to her, but a threat could be heard clearly in the air.

Akako whimpered there, an image of her being burned alive like what had happened during the Witch Hunt filled her head. Tears tried to fill her eyes, but she held back valiantly, blinking to stop the sensation. She couldn't cry. A Witch would lose her power should she cry, so she couldn't shed her tears - she wouldn't.

"Well?" Naito Shin demanded impatiently, though never once did he raise his voice.

"Y- yes!" Akako forced herself to speak, "I give you my words, I will never antagonize Kid or yourself anymore, nor do I will antagonize Kid's civilian self".

"Good." Naito Shin said in satisfaction as he let the ball of fire drop from his palm, hitting the ground, only for the fire suddenly rose so high like a wall of fire straight out from hell.

Akako screamed in fear and closed her eyes, feeling the heat and tensed - expecting to feel the pain of being burned - but it was gone in the next instant. Hesitantly, she peeked an eye open a slit, but ended up looking around wildly with wide eyes when she found herself alone.

The street was empty, and the night was silent and undisturbed, as though the encounter had never happened at all.

A rush of relief filled Akako's whole being, making her knees weak, which caused her to fall onto her knees - her whole body shaking from the experience. She wished so badly that crying wouldn't make her Magic gone, because she was so relieved that she was still alive and well that she wanted to sob, crying her heart out.

Alas, she couldn't.

So she did the next best thing, closing her eyes and just reveled in the fact that she was unharmed.

XXXXX

Once she finally calm down and returned to her Mansion in the middle of the forest, Akako wondered just what exactly the person behind the Naito Shin, for surely no normal human could make her feel such helplessness.

So, she decided to call upon Lucifer to get her answer.

" _ **O Lucifer, the King of Evilness in this world.**_ " Akako chanted as she held a talisman paper with a star on it, before dropping in into the bubbling cauldron, " _ **Show your ugly face right now and answer me! Come forth, Lucifer!**_ ".

The smoke from the cauldron rose up to form the figure of Lucifer. " _Who is the idiot who dares to summon me?_ " The Devil asked, but Akako ignored him.

"Answer me, Lucifer." She began instead, "Who and what is the person behind the Knight of Truth known as Naito Shin?".

The Devil stared her, then, what she had thought to be impossible happened - Lucifer snorted in mirth, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

" _My usual Summoner, who has once again proved herself to be an idiot, indeed._ " Lucifer said in amusement, " _What have you done now, Red Sorceress, to make the Demon of Light notices you?_ " It was a rhetorical question, obviously, for the Devil should have known already what she had just experienced.

"Demon of Light?" Akako repeated in shock, "He is a Demon?".

" _No, not exactly._ " Lucifer mused thoughtfully, " _Kudou Shinichi, who is the person behind the Mask of the Naito Shin, is a Contradicting Soul_ ".

As he spoke, the smoke from the cauldron began to make shapes, providing a visualization of what he was saying.

" _Born from a blood of Demonic Descent, and yet his Soul is so bright like an Angel._ "

The first image was a silhouette of a boy with a pair of glowing red slit eyes and clawed hands, with a line flowing from the boy down in the shape of stair steps - one, then two, until it reached the silhouette of a teenage boy with a cowlick on his head. The silhouette of the teenage boy somehow managed to let out a soft golden glow, even though it was made from smoke.

 _He is the Great Grandson of a Demon?_ Akako thought upon seeing that.

Then, the image changed into the same teenage boy being surrounded by countless bodies on the ground, with the background being a cemetery of some kind. The boy was holding a Shinigami Scythe with one hand, but a small plant was growing on his other palm.

" _Surrounded by Death - Chosen as His Champion, and yet inspiring Life to the people whose Souls he touched._ "

The silhouette of the Demon from before appeared again, using a gun to kill someone now, but the silhouette of the teenage boy - Kudou Shinichi - was standing in front of someone else, arms raised to the side as though shielding the person behind him.

" _Having the blood of a Killer, and yet he becomes the Protector and Savior, who has never taken a single life._ "

Finally, the image changed one last time. This one was simple enough, the silhouette of Kudou Shinichi was holding the hand of unnamed person, leading that person from the darkness and into the light.

" _Powerful enough to be a Demon Prince, and yet he pulls people away from the Darkness, from the path of Evil._ " Lucifer finished his musing, before turning his attention to Akako again. " _Red Sorceress, I will only warn you this once._ " He told her, " _Never turn your Magic against him anymore, or he will take it away the next time_ ".

With that words, the image of Lucifer that was created by the smoke of her cauldron dissipated back into a mere smoke. Akako was surprised, for Lucifer never left before she dismissed him before, but that was only one thought that was in her mind.

Naito Shin - or Kudou Shinichi, was really someone she should have never messed with.

Line~Line~Line

So, Akako knew that Shinichi is a descendant of a Demon - but whether Shinichi himself knew about it or not is still a mystery - hence why she said 'Your Demon Husband' to Kaito that time in the Valentine chapter.

By the way, can you guess who is his Great Grandfather?

Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	8. And You Calls Yourself Sherlock Holmes's

_**Chapter**_ _ **8**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **And You Calls Yourself Sherlock Holmes's Fan?!**_

 _ **(Or The Fool Who Summons the Naito Shin Nisei's Wrath)**_

" _Well, I don't care whether you know or not though, so I don't believe I have to enlighten you." The Detective continued, still talking tonelessly. "What matter here is you give me your words that you will never antagonize Kid anymore, nor his civilian self for that matter." His toneless voice finally changed as he hissed at her while raising a hand, a ball of flame above his palm burning brightly in the darkness of the night - it was a trick, she knew it in her heart, but her mind believing that it wasn't a trick at all. "Do I have your words, Witch?" Naito Shin asked softly to her, but a threat could be heard clearly in the air._

 _Akako whimpered there, an image of her being burned alive like what had happened during the Witch Hunt filled her head. Tears tried to fill her eyes, but she held back valiantly, blinking to stop the sensation. She couldn't cry. A Witch would lose her power should she cry, so she couldn't shed her tears - she wouldn't._

" _Well?" Naito Shin demanded impatiently, though never once did he raise his voice._

" _Y- yes!" Akako forced herself to speak, "I give you my words, I will never antagonize Kid or yourself anymore, nor do I will antagonize Kid's civilian self"._

" _Good." Naito Shin said in satisfaction as he let the ball of fire drop from his palm, hitting the ground, only for the fire suddenly rose so high like a wall of fire straight out from hell._

"AAAHHH!" Akako screamed as she sat up on her bed.

She was breathing in short pants, her body wet with sweat, before breathing out in relief when she realized that she was on her bed and in her own room. _Only a nightmare_. She thought to herself once she wake up fully, but it was more of a memory of the past than a real nightmare.

It has been a long time since that night, so she didn't know why she saw the memory of her first encounter with the Naito Shin - in Night Baron Mode at that - in her dream now.

She looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was around midnight, but instead of going to sleep again, she got off of her bed and headed for her Bathroom. She took a warm shower, before dressing herself in the clothes she normally wore whenever she summoned Lucifer, and then proceeded to do just that.

Summoning Lucifer, that was.

" _What question do you have now, Red Sorceress?_ " Lucifer asked without preamble.

"I have learned my lesson, so who is the Fool who would summon the Wrath of the Naito Shin now?" Akako asked right away, "Why? And when?".

She thought that that was the only reason - someone would do something foolish that would summon Naito Shin's Wrath, for why else would she dreamed of the night she was faced with it?

" _During a gathering of common interest, lives are taken by the pettiness of one among the gatherers._ " Lucifer answered her, " _Relay this to Daitengu: A Fellow from the West will come into a realization, and will grow into a suitable Youkai_ ".

With that, Lucifer was gone, again without being dismissed - it seemed to be the trend whenever Akako asked him something concerning Kudou Shinichi.

Sighing, Akako returned to her Bedroom and picked up her phone.

************** (Shadow Hunters)

****** (Seiryu)

****** (HVRIBF)

Double Enter.

She felt bad about ruining Kudou's mood about this gathering of common interest - whatever it was about, but he would prefer his good mood ruined than not being forewarned about someone's incoming death, because then he would have a chance to prevent it, however slim that chance was.

Before she could send the warning though, she had to familiarize herself with this Spy App first since she never used it before, especially because her mobile phone was only bought a few days ago. She finally bought one, mostly because Kuroba had been nagging her due to her being hard to reach - especially in an urgent situation, but the final straw was a Direct Order from Daitengu to 'just use a mobile phone already'.

She feared Daitengu's Wrath, after all.

XXXXX

"What do you want to do, Conan-kun?" Ran asked him after Kogoro - who was again coming with them simply because they needed a chaperone, not that they actually needed as in really needed, but in the sense that they needed a chaperone to keep up their appearance of being normal teenager and kid - announcing that he was going to sleep.

"I will stay a bit longer." Conan answered with a smile, before he felt his Daitengu phone vibrated twice - a sign of a Report coming in, wondering who sent a Report so late at night and what it was about, he opened his Spy App to read it.

 **Sender : Seiryu**

Subject : Divination

I had a Nightmare about that night, so I asked Lucifer who would summon Daitengu's wrath. His answer is:

 _During a gathering of common interest, lives are taken by the pettiness of one among the gatherers._

He also told me to relay something to you, Daitengu:

 _A Fellow from the West will come into a realization, and will grow into a suitable Youkai._

Reply

 _Well, doesn't this give me an idea of where Hiroyuki Kanaya is?_ Conan thought in annoyance, already believing that something would happen to make him wore his Night Baron Mask by the end of this case - for surely this gathering had become a case now, and what was worse was the implication that more than Kanaya would be dead if he didn't act soon.

They were at the gathering of Sherlock Holmes fans, in which Hiroyuki Kanaya - who was the person held the gathering - would give the first edition of A Study in Scarlet to the winner of the Game. Not that Conan really wanted it, since he already had a full set of the First Edition back at the Black Manor, but he just wanted to prove that he was really a Sherlock Holmes's fan by winning the Game.

Unfortunately, Kanaya had gone out and hadn't come back yet, and because of Seiryu's Report, he knew the man would never come back alive - the man had gone for hours after all, it would be a miracle if he was still alive by now.

He sighed in disappointment, and beside him, Ran - who had read the Report as well from above his shoulder, since 'Report' only went to Daitengu's Account unless Daitengu was the one giving the Report - echoed him.

"What's wrong?" Hattori asked curiously from his seat near them.

 _Oh, right_. Conan thought as he stared at the Detective from Osaka. Hattori was from the West, since he did has the title of Meitantei of the West. He wondered what the Osakan would realize once this was over, and he made a mental note to observe the boy more. If he did show the sign that he would make a good Shadow Hunter - or Youkai as Lucifer called the Agents of their Organization, then he would recruit the Osakan Detective.

"Should we?" Ran whispered to him, and it was clear that she was asking whether to tell Hattori about Akako's ability to sometime See the future.

"Later." Conan whispered back, "We will see what he would realize first".

"Oi." Hattori said in annoyance, "You're talking about me, I just know it, so might as well you talk directly to me".

"Oh, it's nothing bad, Hattori-kun." Ran smiled at him, "We're just wondering if we should indulge your curiosity about our problem".

Hattori blinked at that. "Oh, if it's personal then you don't have to tell me, not unless you want to." He told them with a sheepish smile, "I don't want to intrude, after all".

"Then, we're sorry, but not yet." Conan replied to him, before replying Seiryu's Report.

Thank you, but unfortunately, I have a feeling that the first murder had happened. Still, hopefully Aosaginohi and I could prevent the rest.

※ **Sent※**

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Chat.

 **No Chat Available**

New Chat

New Chat.

Private Chat

Open Chat

Private Chat.

 **Private** **Chat**

Type Agent's Codename Here

He typed Kaito's Codename there, then typed his message…

 **Bakeneko, I need you to run a background check for these people:**

 **Ikuo Kawatsu (Education Teacher)**

 **Toshiaki Fujisawa (Train Station Employee)**

 **Nanako Shimizu (Librarian)**

 **Hitomi Iwai (Vacation Home Worker)**

 **Maria Toda (Medium)**

 **Kento Togano (Student President of 'Analysis and Mysteries' Club)**

 **Ayako Oki (Member of 'Analysis and Mysteries' Club)**

 **Hiroyuki Kanaya (Mycroft's Homeowner)**

 **Hiroyuki Kanaya most likely is dead now, so I want you to find anything about him that could make a Sherlock Holmes fan want to kill him.**

 **Even if you think it's unimportant, still tell me about it. Most of the times, what people chalk as useless trivia end up being the key.**

Seemed like Kaito was still awake, because he replied immediately.

Bakeneko : Ryoukai (Understood / Roger)

XXXXX

Unfortunately, even the Kaitou Kid - who often checked people's background so that he could disguise as them almost perfectly - took some time to check that many people's background, and during that time two people had died. The first being Kanaya - whose death somehow managed to look like suicide, and the second being Ayako - whose death managed to confuse even Conan about whether it was suicide or murder. Aside from that, an attempted murder had happened, in which Hattori and Conan managed to prevent.

At least, Bakeneko's Report - with an attached file containing the background information - told him the final key for this case, and what he now knew made him mad enough to wear his Night Baron Mask indeed.

"Enough." Conan said firmly as soon as he finished reading the Report, which happened to be just after Kogoro said that the Owner was the one who did it and escaped outside.

"Huh?" Kogoro and the others - aside from Hattori and Ran - looked at him in surprise.

"I said enough." Conan repeated as he looked down, closing the App and the phone, before pocketing it. This action made the light reflected from his glasses, hiding his furious eyes from everyone in there. "Hattori and I have been saying from the start that the Owner is dead, Oji-san, so if you keep saying that the Owner is still alive and he's the one who did everything, then you will lead us astray from the truth." He said as he finally looked up, before glaring at the culprit - who was standing behind Kogoro, so Kogoro felt like he was the one being glared at.

"Oh?" Kogoro glared back at him, "Are you saying that you know who is the culprit, brat?".

"I am." Conan declared firmly.

 _Huh?! Faster than me?!_ Hattori looked at the 'boy' in shock.

"Che, you're probably just provoking us, like that Ayako woman earlier." Kogoro said mockingly to him.

"Otou-san." Ran said in warning, "You're the one doing the provoking here." She glared when he was about to retort, "Just stay quiet and listen to Conan-kun, please. He's angry enough as he is, I don't want you to anger him further".

"Thank you." Conan said to her with a nod of his head, before back to glaring at the culprit, "The one responsible for all three attacks…" He then pointed at the culprit, "… is you, Togano!".

Everyone looked at Togano, causing him began to sweat. "Wait a moment, kid!" He protested, "I was with you both when the Owner's car started to move and when Ayako died!".

This, of course, led to Conan starting his Deduction Show and told everyone what was most likely happened, and how his Alibi was only a mere trick.

Togano laughed then. "This is what happens when a kid is playing Detective!" He said confidently, "You can say what you want, but you don't have any proof!".

"Hooo?" Conan's eyebrow twitched as his anger increased, "Have you forgotten that Ayako-san found something in your room yesterday?".

"Hah, as if what she found matters." Togano retorted, "I'm sure that whatever she found, she didn't tell anyone about it".

With a smirk, Conan began asking him the first and second questions in the previous day's exam about Sherlock Holmes, before trapping Togano by changing the question about the Dancing Figures. He was trapped then, and Conan provided the proof being Togano's blank exam sheets.

Not only that, but Conan also revealed that his motive was because of the book that the Owner wrote with Fujisawa's help, 'The Mockery of Irene Adler'.

"Pfft, it's the opposite." Togano corrected in a helpless way, when Ikuo guessed he did it because he considered the Owner and Fujisawa were laughing at Holmes. "Irene was the only woman Sherlock admired, I can't believe she laughed at Holmes." Then his eyes tearing up, "But I couldn't forgive them, because they gave such a negative version of the facts! Laughing at the Holmes's studies in Japan. They couldn't... They couldn't... " His words were unfinished as he cried then.

If everyone thought that everything was over now, they were sorely mistaken. Because right at that very moment, Conan's glare darkened and an ominous aura flowing out of him in rivers. Three people noticed this and stepped away from him, two of them being Ran and Hattori, with the last being Maria Toda, surprisingly - or maybe not since she was a Medium.

"You can't forgive them?" Conan growled out furiously, "Ha! Don't make me laugh".

"W- What?" Togano asked in confusion.

Kogoro opened his mouth, probably to make a stupid comment, but Ran covered his mouth with one hand while making a shushing motion to everyone else.

"You killed the Owner and tried to kill Fujisawa-san because they gave a negative version of the facts? You can't forgive them because of it?" Conan continued to growl as he slowly walked over to the kneeling man, "Well, I can't forgive **you**! Committing such a grave crime for such a **petty reason** ".

"Petty?!" Togano cried out indignantly, "You don't understand, boy-".

"No. **You are the one who don't understand anything here**." Conan cut in softly but furiously, shocking the man to silence. "Tell me, Togano, just who is Sherlock Holmes?" He asked slowly.

"A Detective…" Togano answered quietly.

"And what does it means to be a Detective?" Conan asked again, glaring down at the man with so much fury that Togano was rendered speechless. "A Detective…" Conan answered for the man when he kept silent, "... is someone whose job is to discover information about crimes and find out who is responsible for them, often working with the Polices in order to protect the citizens." Here Conan's eyes narrowed. "But what did you do, hm?" He asked the stunned man, but didn't receive an answer, "I ask, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He slammed a walking cane - not Shin Nisei's Night Baron Cane though - that he pulled out from who knows where to the floor, the noise and his shout made everyone jumped in surprise. "Answer me, Togano." He hissed furiously.

"I- I ki- killed…" The man stuttered, feeling scared, despite the fact that he was speaking to a boy - but he felt like he was the one who was a little kid then.

"You **killed**." Conan spat the word out venomously, "You killed, and you calls yourself _**Sherlock Holmes's fan?!**_ " He slammed his cane furiously again, making the man flinched and slowly crawling backwards in fear, but Conan didn't let him for he took a step for every feet the man had crawled. "You dares to call yourself His fan, and yet you do the very thing that He gave his whole being to fight against." Conan's voice then become so cold it froze Hell over. "Don't make me laugh." He repeated as he tightened his hold on his cane, "You - who calls yourself a fan of Sherlock Holmes - have stomped on the very core, the very essence of who Sherlock Holmes was." He turned around and began to walk out of the room, but not before saying one last thing to the man, " _ **You are the one who is laughing at Sherlock Holmes and mocks Him**_ ".

The room was filled with silence after Conan's departure, with everyone staring at the door that Conan had just walked out through, and Togano knelt down in stunned silence - his eyes were wide and unseeing, tears still flowing down from his eyes, and shocked to his very core by the final words uttered by the mouth of what appeared to be a young child.

Unknown to them though, Hattori Heiji - who had been silently observing Conan ever since the boy said 'Enough' and getting double vision through the entirety of Conan's Deduction Show - soundlessly exited the room through the broken window.

XXXXX

"It's been along time since I saw you that furious, Kudou."

The quietly spoken words told him of Hattori's presence, but Shinichi - who had long since dropping l his Conan mask, too furious to maintain his disguise - didn't turn around from his position of standing on the rooftop of the building and staring into the distance, nor did he gave any acknowledgment to Hattori's presence.

Hattori was silent for a whole minute, waiting for his response, but Shinichi didn't even react to the statement. Snorting, Hattori put his hands into his pants pockets. "What?" He spoke up again, "Not even going to deny it?".

Shinichi exhaled softly and closed his eyes. "And what - exactly - makes you believe that I am him?" He finally responded quietly, before returning to stare at the far away place in front of him.

"What, indeed." Hattori replied in agreement. "I could say that there's no way that a little kid could solve such a complicate murder case faster than me…" He began to say as he approached the other, one slow step followed by the next, "... but Naito Shin have proven that **there is** , in fact, a way for such thing to happen - years ago. I could say that you looks exactly like him, but there is Kuroba, who also looks like Kudou - just with a different hairstyle. I could also say that your mannerisms are the same as him, but that would be a lie, wouldn't it?".

He stopped right beside the one he believed to be Shinichi, also staring at the distance. "From what I have seen so far, Edogawa Conan acts and reacts differently from Kudou Shinichi, except from the few shared interest - like in Sherlock Holmes, being a Detective, Soccer, Magic, and the love for the thing called Coffee." Hattori sighed then. "If I am an outsider looking at you, I won't even think for a second that you could be him." He admitted with a wry smile.

"But I have known you for years, regardless of the fact that we have rarely seen each other throughout the said years." He continued softly, "While it's not logical for a Detective like us, I can feel it in the depth of my heart, that you and him are one and the same. Besides…" He then continued in a lighter tone, a humorous smirk on his face, "That kind of Fury that might as well could freeze Hell over, you are the only one whom I know could pull it off so perfectly - like a Demon coming straight out from Hell".

A twitch of lips was the first reaction that Shinichi made - seemingly without his permission, then a snort escaped from his nose, a chuckle, and then finally a full blown laughter came out from his being. Hattori grinned, before laughing alongside him, amused by his own reasoning.

"Honestly, Hattori…" Shinichi finally spoke up, "You really are one of a kind." Which was as good as an admission that he, indeed, was actually Shinichi.

They were silent after that, simply enjoying the comfortable silence, before Hattori decided to break it.

"So?" Hattori inquired curiously, "What have you got yourself into this time?".

"You speak as if I always got in trouble." Shinichi scowled at him.

"You **are** a trouble magnet." Hattori replied cheekily.

"Like you're one to talk." Shinichi muttered with a derisive snort, "You got into just as much trouble as me".

"Touche." Hattori said in agreement, before smirking teasingly again, "Not to your magnitude though".

Shinichi glared at him, "Do you want to hear it or not?" He demanded petulantly.

Hattori chuckled again and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll be quiet." He promised at last.

So, Shinichi gestured for Hattori to kneel down, and he whispered everything to his friend and fellow Detective - well, almost everything, since he didn't tell the other the truth about Kid and Vermouth.

XXXXX

With Morning came the Polices and their ride to home. As usual, Conan and Ran had had their paperwork written, so they only need to give their verbal answers to the Polices. Unfortunately, they still had to wait for Kogoro and Hattori to finish writing their own paperwork at the station. Ran was waiting for Kogoro so they could walk home together, while Conan was waiting for Hattori so he could see the other off at the train station.

"Matte, Hattori." Shinichi - because it was Shinichi who was speaking then - halted him just before he entered the train, causing the Osakan to look questioningly at Shinichi. In answer, Shinichi held out a folded paper, which Hattori accepted with a curious look on his face. "Memorize it." He ordered shortly, "Once you do, burn it to ash. Don't let anyone see it, and never tell anyone about it either".

Hattori blinked at the instruction. "What is this about?" He couldn't help but asked.

Shinichi smirked at that. "You will know later." He said mysteriously, "I'm sure you can figure it out yourself anyway".

With that, Shinichi wore his Conan mask again, and then turning around to leave - leaving a confused Hattori behind to look at his retreating back, before the Osakan had to hurry and entered the train, or else he would be left by the train.

Line~Line~Line

Can you guess what was written in the paper? The answer is pretty obvious, I think. Well, what do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	9. Birthday Disaster

_**Chapter**_ _ **9**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Birthday Disaster :**_

 _ **The Time-Bombed Sky Scrapper**_

Inside the Black Manor - also known as the Kudou Manor, one Kuroba Kaito could be seen slumping on the Dining Table, looking at the Shrunken Detective who was standing at his right side with a full blown Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom on his face, that sad look was combined with his pouting lips that was so cute it should have been illegal.

Well, Shinichi mused at the back of his mind, so what if it was illegal? Kaito was the Internationally Wanted Phantom Thief Kid, people already wanted to arrest him, so what was one more illegal act?

"Hidoi (Cruel)." Kaito complained with a dramatic sob, "My Husband is so cruel…".

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I'm really, really sorry." Shinichi - whose heartstrings were pulled by the sad and yet unbearably cute expression that was shot at him by his Husband - apologized as he grasped Kaito's right hand in his own two hands, "I promise that it was an accident. Please forgive me?".

If Ran or Akako - or anyone else who knew that Conan was Shinichi, and knew that he and Kaito were married - saw them then, they would probably wondered what the drama was about. As well as probably laughing at Shinichi's helplessness against Kaito's Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom and Pouting Lips combined look, and at Kaito's deviousness for using it against Shinichi when knowing that Shinichi would do literally anything to make Kaito happy again.

The reason this was happening was because of the Black Star Heist that happened the day before. That Heist was the first Heist that Shinichi had attended ever since he became Conan, and he was very excited to have a battle of wits against Kaito - someone who could match him perfectly, and was a genius like him.

Unfortunately, Shinichi - or Conan at the time - had gone too far in his pursuit due his excitement, and a slight miscalculation later, the soccer ball that he had kicked with his Super Shoes with the wall behind Kaito - or Kid at the time - as his aim, had ricocheted against the wall and hit Kaito right on his butt.

Needless to say, Kid couldn't finish his Show that night, and Ran had to be the Kid who escaped via the Hand Glider, while Kid had to disguise himself as Ran for the rest of the night until his butt wasn't so sore anymore - which was earlier that morning. What was worse, Kogoro had to carry Kaito-as-Ran home in Princess carry - since he gassed himself to sleep to avoid having to talk to Kogoro.

As soon as morning came and Kaito's butt wasn't so sore anymore, he - still as Ran - went out with Conan to meet the real Ran, with the excuse being Conan wanted to spend time with his 'Kaito-niichan'. They met up at Blue Parrot, and after a short conversation between them to match up their knowledge of what had happened while Ran and Kaito swap places, the real Ran returned to her home while Kaito - who had dropped his Ran disguise by then, went home with Conan to the Black Manor for privacy.

As soon as they were alone in the safety of the Black Manor, Kaito had slumped on the Dining Table while Shinichi dropped his Conan mask - which brought them to this point in time.

"Sorry won't make the sore go away." Kaito replied to Shinichi's apology, his pout deepening, "This is different than the sore I would get after we made love, or even after a BDSM scene".

Shinichi blushed at the ease in which Kaito said those words. Although, he should have gotten used to those words, he was a married man after all, and they did make love often enough when he was still in his teenage body - thanks to their teenage hormones. Still, he pushed it to the back of his mind, for he had to focus on Kaito here.

"Is there anything I can do to receive your forgiveness?" Shinichi knew that he would most likely regretted his words, but he decided to suck it up, since Kaito's forgiveness was more important to him than anything else at the moment.

"Anything?" Kaito - the imp that he actually was - asked with a cute hopeful expression, causing his Mini Husband to be unable to do anything but nod in agreement. "Then~" He began gleefully as he pulled out a cute little cat boy costume from who know where, and it was completed with the Cat ear clip and tail. "I want to go on a Date with you!" He declared happily, "And you will wear this for the duration of the Date and until the next day!".

Shinichi's eyes widened and his whole face upon turned red seeing the costume, and he really wanted to take his words back, he didn't even wear the costume yet and already he was drown in sheer embarrassment. Sadly, he couldn't, or Kaito would be back into a sad ball of kicked puppy - that would kill him more than wearing the costume.

Shinichi closed his eyes and sighed, before opening his eyes again to lock them with Kaito's hopeful eyes. "Okay." He said in agreement.

Kaito's whole face brightened. "Really?" He asked again, just to be sure.

"Really." Shinichi confirmed with a small smile, "Anything for you".

Kaito made the costume disappeared with a puff of smoke, before picking Shinichi up into his arms and standing up himself, so he could whirl them around in his happiness. "Oh, Shin-kun! I love you!" He declared with a grin that was brighter than the Sun - maybe he should have named him Amaterasu instead of Bakeneko - before pulling Shinichi into a tight embrace. "Thank you." He continued softly right into Shinichi's ear, causing the other to shiver.

With a soft smile, Shinichi hugged Kaito back. He decided then, that any embarrassment that he would face on the day of their date would be worth it, if it made Kaito this happy.

Their moment was shattered when Shinichi's Daitengu phone rang, with the ring tone being a special song that told him immediately the identity of the caller. Kaito nodded his head at him, so Shinichi pulled it out and answered the call.

"Moshi Moshi, Naito Shin?" Ran's voice rang from the other end, "It's me, Mouri Ran".

 _Not the usual greetings?_ Shinichi thought in surprise, because that meant that Ran was calling when she was out of Uniform. "What is the problem?" He asked simply.

"I got stuck in a case, can you come over?" Ran asked right away, "Or maybe you can send Shin Nisei over. I'm at the Kurokawa Residence, and Mr. Kurokawa is dead. He left a Dying Message, but we can't figure it out".

"We, as in?" Shinichi asked curiously as he leaned his head onto Kaito's shoulder.

"Megure-keibu, Otou-san, and I." Ran informed him.

"It would be too long for me to get there." Shinichi told her thoughtfully, "Send me the photos, both the crime scene and the Dying Message".

"Alright." Ran replied readily and was about to end the phone call, but not before Shinichi heard her yelling at Kogoro to 'stop accusing people randomly and go investigate!'.

Not long after, the photos arrived, and she also sent a video containing the visual of the whole room - just in case she didn't get everything in the photos. Shinichi studied them for a bit, before he understood what the real Dying Message was, so he called Ran and told her to put the phone on speaker. Clearing his throat, he then began to tell her and whoever was with her about the Dying Message using his Naito Shin voice.

"I think it is strange that someone would tap on the English caps lock that is on the left side of the keyboard with his right hand finger, because of this, I believe that the caps lock was not hit intentionally, but he hit it accidentally when he fell down." Shin told them, "Then, once the culprit left, he pressed the keys in his fading consciousness, assuming that they keys are still in kana characters".

"Then, the kana characters that J-U-N correspond to are…" Megure-keibu began to say in realization, "Ma-Na-Mi, Manami!".

Shin then proceeded to point out what the proof was, which was the victim's blood on Manami's sock. Considering that Manami claimed to never enter the room, it was very strange that the blood was there, and it was enough evidence to drive Manami into confessing to her crime.

"Honestly…" Shinichi - having stepped out of his Naito Shin persona - sighed heavily as he closed his phone, "This murder could be avoided, if only those people learn to not be afraid to speak up, especially when they know that they are correct".

"They can't help it, can they?" Kaito muttered as he relocated them onto the sofa, before sitting down on it with Shinichi still in his arms, making the Mini Detective sat on his laps, "People with money often become too powerful to fight back, and they become scared that their life would be destroyed too should they lose the battle in court, thus they shut their mouth tightly".

Sighing again, Shinichi shook his head before leaning in to kiss Kaito on the lips. "Well, about that Date." He began to say as he pulled back to look at Kaito in the eyes, "When is it? And where do you want to go to?" He asked to change the subject into a lighter stuff.

"May 3rd." Kaito answered right away, a big grin on his face, "We will be out the whole day, then end it watching a Movie around midnight. Hopefully, there will be one that suit our taste, if not then we will just watch one at home".

"That's two weeks from now." Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want us to go on a Date sooner? We can go next weekends".

"Nah." Kaito waved the offer away, "I prefer that we spend the next weekend just cuddling each other, either on a bed or a sofa".

Shinichi shrugged at that and moved so he was sitting beside Kaito instead of his laps, before pulling out his Daitengu phone, posting an Event.

A notification then made Kaito checked his phone, and then snorted upon seeing the new Event at the Calendar.

 **Daitengu**

On 3 May 20xx

At Somewhere

Bakeneko and I are going to have a Date.

Please don't disturb us, unless it's an emergency.

Thank you.

Post New Event

Remove Event

"Hopefully, there won't be an emergency." Kaito commented as he closed his phone, so that he could pull Shinichi back onto his laps.

"And if there's any, hopefully we can finish it so we can still have our Date." Shinichi added his own comment, causing Kaito to pout at him.

"Don't jinx us." Kaito told him seriously.

"..." Shinichi didn't reply, just burying his face onto Kaito's chest.

XXXXX

The next Saturday, at 26th of April, Kaito and Conan were back at the Black Manor. Unfortunately, they couldn't simply cuddle around each other just yet, since they found a box full of letters and gifts that they needed to sort. Most of them were fan letters for Kudou Yusaku, whose latest volume in his Night Baron series became the best seller in America, and was at the Switzerland at the moment. Surprisingly, there were also a few that were fan letters for Shinichi.

"How in the world do I have fans?" Shinichi asked as he put his fan letters aside to be read latter, since he wanted to finish sorting them all first.

"You do know that you're one of the top candidates for being Naito Shin in the Media's eye, right?" Kaito asked him as he took Shinichi's fan letters, wanting to open them, "May I?".

"Go ahead, you're my Husband after all." Shinichi answered nonchalantly as he dug more letters from the box, "If you don't like what they wrote to me - a Love Letter maybe? - then feel free to reply to them, with a subtle warning or something so they know that I'm Married and my Husband don't like their letters".

"Yay!" Kaito licked his lips as he opened the first letter, then put it aside after deeming it safe for Shinichi to read, but he put the next one to his pocket to reply, before moving on to the next. Upon seeing the name of the sender, he snorted in amusement, earning a raised eyebrow from Shinichi. "Hakuba." He explained as he moved the letter to the safe pile.

After all, Hakuba knew that Shinichi was Married to him, so there was no way Hakuba would send a Love Letter. The worse that could happen was Hakuba hinting to Shinichi that Kaito was actually Kid, but since Shinichi knew and supported him, that wouldn't affect anything at all.

"Oh?" Shinichi voiced out as he saw the letter that was addressed to him, but not a fan letter.

"What is it?" Kaito asked curiously.

"A letter from Moriya Teiji." Shinichi answered as he opened it, while Kaito moved closer so he could read alongside Shinichi.

It was an invitation to an afternoon tea garden party at Moriya's residence, that would be hold at 29th of April at 3.30 PM. Moriya invited him was because Shinichi was the Son of the famous couple Kudou Yusaku and Yukiko, and because Shinichi was one of the top candidates for being Naito Shin - the man believed that Shinichi was actually the Naito Shin, so he wanted to meet with Shinichi for confirmation.

"Kaito, I hope you're free that day." Shinichi said after they finished reading, looking at his Husband who just loved to use every chance he got to disguise as Shinichi.

"Of course I am." Kaito reassured him with a grin, "And if I'm not free, I will just have to free myself".

Shinichi snorted hearing that, shaking his head fondly, before continuing to sort through the abundance letters on the table in front of him. Seeing that, Kaito smiled and returned to his own sorting - choosing which one was safe to be read by Shinichi, and which was not due to being a Love Letter.

XXXXX

The afternoon tea garden party went well, for the most part.

The first thing that Kaito-as-Shinichi did upon meeting and greeting Moriya Teiji was to apologize, saying that as flattered as he was to be hold in high regard, he 'unfortunately' had to deny being the true identity of the Mysterious Detective Naito Shin.

The man said that it was alright, no harm was done, and then led them to the garden where the party was. That was where the man presented them with many option of homemade snacks to choose from, and he also gave a quiz as an entertainment, which Kaito-as-Shinichi, Conan, and Ran - who came along as a 'Date' so it wouldn't look strange for 'Shinichi' - answered correctly at the same time.

As a prize, the Architect showed them his Gallery, where the photos of each and every one of his creation were displayed. That was when the thing that annoyed Kaito - who still pretended to be Shinichi - the most happened.

"By the way, Ran-san, are you and Kudou-kun close?" Moriya Teiji had asked sometimes at the end of the tour to the man's Gallery.

"Well, we do grow up together." Ran answered with a warm smile at 'Shinichi', who smiled and nodded back.

"We have known each other ever since we were in preschool." 'Shinichi' elaborated further, "And we attends the same High School now".

"Ho." The man said in understanding, before looking at 'Shinichi', "I heard that your Birthday is coming soon, is it true?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, at the Fourth of May." 'Shinichi' confirmed it, since Conan happened to be going to the Bathroom at the moment, so it was safe for him to tell.

"Only a week away." Moriya noted lightly, "The teenagers normally celebrates their 17th Birthday in a grander way than any other, are you planning to go somewhere?".

"Of course he is." Ran nudged him in the arm with her elbow, a teasing grin on her face, "This boy here plans to have a Date for a whole day at the 3rd, and ending it by watching a Movie around night".

Moriya laughed then. "Must be nice being young." He commented lightly, "You must be looking forward to it".

More pleasantries followed then, with Ran ended up being the one who answered the questions around Shinichi's Date plan, and that was when 'Shinichi' noticed that … by the way the conversation flowed, Moriya seemed to think that Ran was dating Shinichi. Before he could correct the man though, Conan had returned from the Bathroom, and then Moriya decided that it was time they returned to the garden.

"Oh, come on, Kaito-kun. Don't pout like that." Ran said to him once they left the Moriya Residence and were on the way back to the Black Manor, "You know that I won't steal Shinichi from you, we're Brother and Sister after all".

"I know." Kaito said petulantly as he ran his hand through his hair, returning it to its naturally wild style from Shinichi's unnaturally neat style. "What I don't like is the fact that he thinks that Shinichi is dating you, and I didn't get the chance to correct him".

Conan - since they were in public - laughed at Kaito's childishness. "Possessive much, Kaito-niichan?" He asked teasingly, "Don't worry, soon enough, everyone will know that you're the one who is Married with Shinichi-niichan".

"Soon enough?" Kaito and Ran asked him in unison, having twin look of confusion on their faces.

"If my family's problem is over and Shinichi-niichan have returned by his 18th Birthday…" Conan began to explain to them, "He's planning to have a big party to announce the fact that he's Married to Kaito-niichan." He grinned at their surprised faces.

"Well…" Kaito grinned widely at him, "I can't wait for it now".

Conan and Ran could only smiled at him.

XXXXX

Kaito was not amused.

"That a scary look you have there." Shinichi couldn't help but commented.

"Our fun day is ruined, of course I'm angry." Kaito glowered at Shinichi, or the bandage around Shinichi's head to be precise.

It was the 3rd of May, and they went on the Date as was planned. They were having so much fun together, despite Shinichi being a bit embarrassed at his Little Cat Boy costume, but then Shinichi's Daitengu phone rang.

If it was a normal call, then everything would be fine, but it was a call from someone who claimed to have stolen a large amount of explosive, and challenged Shinichi to find where he had planted the bombs. The first was on the Helicopter toy that Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were playing with, and the second was inside a cat carrier. If that was not bad enough, Shinichi - who went as Naito Shin Nisei at the time - had gotten injured while throwing away the second bomb, hitting his head when it exploded, and then having his identity as the Naito Shin Nisei being found out by Kogoro - who have been called by the Hospital - in the process.

So, there they were now.

"Eh?" Ayumi - who had come over to visit with Mitsuhiko and Genta - asked in surprise, "Your fun day? Is there something special?".

"No, we just wanted to have fun together." Conan answered her.

"Not exactly." Kaito sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked in confusion.

"Tomorrow is your Birthday." Kaito answered with a pout, "I was planning to have a fun filled day today, then giving you your Birthday present right after we finished watching the midnight Movie".

"Oh, I forgot that tomorrow is my Birthday." Conan said in realization.

"Wow!" Ayumi gasped in surprise, before looking at Conan hopefully, "Is there going to be a party?!".

"No." Conan said firmly just as Kaito opened his mouth to say 'yes', "I don't want to have a party." He then looked hopefully at Kaito, "We can have our fun filled day again instead, what do you say, Kaito-niichan?".

Kaito beamed at him. "Of course we can!" He said in answer, happy that he could still have his Date with his Husband.

Megure and Shiratori - who newly transferred to Beika - entered the room and asked for Conan's statement. Conan's Trio Ducklings then went home upon noticing the time, after giving the picture containing the image of the culprit that they met earlier that day to Conan though. Then, the culprit called again, demanding that they gave the phone to Naito Shin and stopped playing around.

Before Megure could say that Naito Shin wasn't in Japan, Kaito answered the culprit using Naito Shin's voice, thus they got the clue about the exact location of the bombs that the culprit planted at Touto Circular Railways. Megure immediately called the operators, before going to the station itself with Kogoro alongside him - Shiratori had gone earlier to check on something.

Instead of trying to solve the riddle though, Kaito thought up of how he would do it. They keys being the bombs would explode after 4.00 PM if the train went slower than 60 kilometers, and they would still exploded at Sunset if they weren't found. If Kaito was the culprit, how would he make it happen? What would happen both at Sunset and when the train went slower than 60?

Many scenarios and ideas filled Kaito's head, but the answer clicked when he saw the shadowed area outside. He wasn't a Detective though, so just to be sure, he discussed his idea with Shinichi, who had that Look on his face as soon as he heard Kaito's idea - and that Look said that the Detective had solved everything.

Shinichi immediately took out his Daitengu phone and dialed Megure's phone - now that he thought about it, how did the Bomber get his Daitengu phone number? And he was rather lucky neither Megure or Kogoro realized how strange it was for Conan to have a phone that was supposed to belong to Naito Shin, whom Megure believed wasn't even in Japan at the moment.

"Hello?"

Megure's voice pulled Shinichi out of his thought, then - using his Naito Shin voice, he told Megure that the bombs weren't hidden under the seat, on the luggage rack, or under the carriages, but between the rails instead - followed by the reason of why he said that.

"Therefore, please diverts the trains on the Circular Line to a different track right away." He requested urgently, "Once they're off the Circular Line tracks, there will be no danger of explosion".

"Understood." Megure replied before ending the call.

Shinichi sighed as he closed his phone. "Now all that left are to divert the trains and find the bombs." He said in relief, "Megure-keibu can handle this part well".

"But it's still too early to celebrate, right?" Kaito sighed as well as he looked out of the window, "Should we tell everyone? The ones that are in Tokyo I mean".

"I don't want to worry them needlessly though." Shinichi replied softly.

"Well, at least tell Aosaginohi." Agasa-hakase - who had been silent for the last few minutes - advised him, "You and Yusaku had trained her to disarm bombs in case emergency happens".

"Yeah, I guess I will." Shinichi said in agreement as he opened his Daitengu phone again, updating Ran on what was going on via SH Chat.

"Something bothers me though, Shin-kun." Kaito said thoughtfully, gaining their attention, "Do you realize that all of the places with the bombs are Moriya Teiji's creations?".

"Now that you mentioned it…" Shinichi said in realization, before narrowing his eyes, "Are you saying that the Bomber is holding a grudge against Moriya Teiji?".

"Or quite possible Moriya himself is the Bomber." Kaito said seriously, shocking them.

"Moriya himself you say?!" Agasa cried out in shock.

"Why do you say that?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"He did say that, didn't he?" Kaito replied as he recalling the day he met Moriya while in disguise as Shinichi, "You must take responsibility of your own work".

"But why would he want to destroy his own creations?" Agasa asked in bewilderment.

"Asymmetric." Shinichi said thoughtfully, "Each and every design that have been planted with the bombs are Asymmetrical." He then shook his head, "But would he really do all of this just because of it?".

"Well, I don't know about it." Kaito shrugged easily, "But we can always investigate him, both about the people who might have a grudge against him, and if he's really that obsessed with Symmetrical designs".

"Let's go then." Shinichi said as he got out of his bed, "I will distract him by asking him if he could think of some people who might have a grudge against him, while you check to see if he had those fake hair, mustache, and black sunglasses the Bomber wore".

"Be careful!" Agasa waved at them, "I will be checking you out!".

"We will!" Kaito and Conan - since they weren't alone anymore - waved back at him, "And thank you Hakase!".

XXXXX

Before they headed for Moriya Teiji's Residence though, they contacted Megure so they would have the Inspector as their back up.

"Huh, Kudou-kun?" Megure asked in surprise upon arriving in front of Moriya Residence, "I thought you're still out there".

"Actually, it's Kaito, Keibu." 'Shinichi' replied with a wink before putting on a black cap and the Black Monocle, "I have my reason for disguising as Shinichi, or Naito Shin, so please keep quiet".

"Ah, alright." Megure replied, though he definitely looked confused.

"Let's go in." Conan - who was Shin Nisei again now - called out before nodding to Kaito, "Let's see if our suspicion is correct".

"I will take half an hour at most." Kaito replied as he fully set his mental mask into that of Naito Shin, "Can you buy me that much time?".

"No promise, but I will try." Shin Nisei waved to him as 'Naito Shin' left them.

"Where is he going?" Kogoro asked in confusion.

"Sneaking in." Shin Nisei replied as he jumped to ring the doorbell, "If his and my suspicion is correct, then he would need to sneak in to find the evidence. We will be asking stuffs to Moriya as a distraction".

"Sneaking in?" Shiratori - who had just returned from checking on Mayor Okamoto's Son's Alibi - asked in dismay, "Breaking and entering is a crime!".

"Oh, please." Shin Nisei sighed just as the gate was opened, "You're working to a Detective who has been called as Vigilante by quite a portion of the world, and you know that sometime Vigilantes do the breaking and entering when needed, since waiting for the Polices to make a search warrant takes too long of a time." He then glared at the new Officer, "Now, be quiet, I don't want Moriya to know that we're just distracting him".

"Why do we need to distract him anyway?" Kogoro grumbled at him. He was still sore of that time at Mycroft, when Conan beat him in solving the murder case.

"You will know the reason later, now please shut up." Shin Nisei hissed at him, before waving cheerfully to the approaching Moriya Teiji. "Moriya Teiji-san!" He called out lightly, "We're investigating something at the moment, would you mind answering our questions?" He asked as soon as the Architect was within hearing distance.

The man blinked, before smiling. "Of course." He waved his hand to invite them in, "Please come in, we will talk inside".

Once they came in, Megure explained about the bombing after a nudge from Shin Nisei, before asking if Moriya could think of anyone who had a grudge against him - he couldn't, then they began talking something else to buy time, including about Moriya's Father.

It wasn't long before Shin Nisei got a text from 'Naito Shin', telling him that the other had found the Evidence. "Moriya Teiji-san." Shin Nisei began after he replied with an Ok to his Partner, "Would you mind showing us the Gallery?".

XXXXX

Kaito was really **not** amused.

He had waited until Moriya and the others arrived at the Gallery before closing the door, then - after Shin Nisei looked at the design for the new Beika City Building and understood everything - he and Shin Nisei took turn to explain their deduction, as well as presenting the Evidence. Then the man had the nerve to threat them, saying that he would detonate the bombs that he had placed around the Mansion if they came any closer. It wouldn't explode though, since he had removed the battery beforehand, and he did say as much.

So, Megure and Shiratori arrested the man, but that wasn't the end. The man revealed that there was still one more building that he want to erase - the Beika City Building, and he planted the biggest bomb at the Movie Theater. But that wasn't what really made him mad, no, it was the fact that Moriya planted the biggest bomb there since that was where Kaito and Shinichi would be by now, if the challenge to find the bombs didn't come. If they didn't know about the bombing, then they would probably die later on that day.

What was more? Moriya's reason for challenging Naito Shin was because he had been so sure that Naito Shin was Shinichi - who was the one to come to reveal that it was Mayor Okamoto who accidentally killed someone one rainy night long ago, instead of his Son.

Seriously, Kaito was **not** amused. He was **furious**. So, he painted the man's hair neon yellow, and took the bomb plan from the man's pocket, before taking off with Shin Nisei to the Beika City Building using their Hang Gliders - even if no one in their group was in danger, that didn't mean they could care less about the innocent civilians who were in there.

"Angel, where are you?" Shin Nisei - though he was more Naito Shin at the moment - asked to his phone as they flew.

=At the Movie Theater with Sonoko.= Ran's voice answered, probably because Sonoko was there with her, =Since you can't come and the tickets are already bought, we're planning to watch the Movie instead.=

"Good." Shin said shortly, "Listen, there are bombs installed in there, so begin evacuation immediately!" He ordered firmly, as he turned on his Earphone - that had became a part of his Uniform. He glanced at his other Partner and nodded, receiving a nod back as the other turned on his own Earphone.

Even being separated by distance, Shin could feel Ran grew serious from his side of the phone. =Ryoukai.= It was Violet Angel's voice who answered then, signaling that she was ready for action.

"Kid and I will arrive soon to disarm the bombs, so turn on your Earphone." He added in a calmer voice, "We need to stay in contact".

=Okay.= Angel ended the call, and then a second a beep could be heard from his Earphone, signaling that Angel had turned on her Earphone. =I'll evacuate the people in the Theater first.=

"Okay." Shin replied in agreement.

"Seems like the Polices are sending back up for us." Kid - because even though he was using Naito Shin's Uniform, it was Kid who was speaking then - commented as he looked at the line of Police cars down below.

"Of course they do." Shin replied as he inhaled deeply to calm himself and strengthen his Poker Face, "Many lives could lose if they don't".

"We can see the building now." Kid informed Angel.

=Go-= An explosion then sounded and screaming could be heard, Sonoko's voice being the clearest - telling them that the girl was close to Angel.

"Angel!" Shin and Kid cried out in alarm and worry.

=We're fine!= Angel reported slightly breathlessly, =Just surprised. The explosion is from below us, and we're still fine here, just bruised a bit at most…= She trailed off, before cursing quietly. =How close are you now?= She asked softly but urgently, =Seems like the explosion caused the emergency exit to get stuck.=

"Hang on, we're almost there." Shin told her reassuringly.

Kid observed the condition of the building, then immediately planned the best course of action to free them. "Angel, we will break the window and get in soon." He called out, "The Bomber said that the biggest bomb is in there, can you locate it?".

=Alright, I'm going to look for it now.= Angel replied right away, and then she could be heard talking to Sonoko, =Sonoko, stay here, okay. I will be back.=

=But, Ran-!= Sonoko tried to protest, but Angel shushed her gently.

=I will be right back.= She repeated, =Help is coming soon, so you will be alright. Just stay put here, okay?=

=... Okay.= Sonoko reluctantly relented.

A moment passed then, which Shin and Kid used to shot their Card Guns to the nearest window and dove inside, they then immediately collapsed their Gliders. Kid took a second to change his Midnight Blue Uniform to his Trademark White, before nodding to Shin, and together they headed for the Movie Theater.

=I found it.= Angel reported.

"We're in front of the Emergency Exit now." Shin answered her, "It's covered in rubble, but I think it's alright if you break through it, just make sure that the bomb is in a place that would be safe to be left first. If it isn't, check if it's the type that would explode if shaken, then move it if possible".

=On it.= Angel replied firmly.

A minute or two passed in silent from Angel's side, aside from some rustles. Then she could be heard inhaling deeply, while a click and a rotating sound were in the background.

=Stay back from the door.= Angel ordered, so they did and told her so once they were in a safe distance, =Haaa!=

 _ **BAM!**_

The Emergency Door was blasted away, and they could see Ran's form at the doorway with one fist outstretched. Some part of the wall surrounding the door broke away, but nothing to be concerned about.

"Lead them away." Shin ordered as he pulled out the bomb plan with one hand, and turning off his Earphone with the other, "We will take care of the bomb".

Ran nodded as she also turned off her own Earphone, before turning around to the people inside. "Everyone!" She called out to them, "Follow me! We're going out of here!".

The people hurried over to follow her command, Sonoko included. "Wait!" She gasped upon seeing Kid there, "Kid-sama?!".

"Not now, Ojou-san." Kid gently said as he followed Shin Nisei inside, "We're here to disarm the bomb, so please be hurry and get out of here".

"A- alright." Sonoko answered in a slight daze.

She then nodded to her Partners, "Be careful." She pleaded seriously.

"We will." They nodded back to her.

With another nod, Angel began to lead the people to safety.

Shin and Kid soon located the bomb and used the guidance from the bomb plan to disarm it, but unfortunately, there were still two remaining cables unaccounted for.

Shin growled in anger. "That Moriya Teiji." He gritted his teeth as he hissed that, "He did this on purpose".

"What should we do now, Shin-kun?" Kaito asked him in concern.

"If we cut wrong, we will die, but if he did nothing, we will die too when the timer hit zero." Shinichi said with a sigh, removing his Top Hat to run his hand in his hair due to frustration.

Kaito bit his bottom lip, this situation was frustrating indeed.

Shinichi sighed again, before smiling ruefully at his Husband. "You chose." He said calmly.

"Me?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"We don't know which one to cut, so we have to make a gamble." Shinichi explained to him, "Who would be better to make such a gamble than the beloved Child of Lady Luck?".

"But, what if I cut the wrong one?" Kaito asked in worry.

"Then we will die." Shinichi said simply, as if he was merely commenting the weather. "It's alright though." He then took one of Kaito's hand in his, "At least, we will be together".

Kaito was touched, and he smiled before nodding his head in agreement. Looking at the two remaining cables, he inhaled deeply before taking the scissor from Shinichi's hand and swiftly cut one of them.

"..."

They stared at the bomb - more accurately, the timer of the bomb, then dragged their eyes to the cable that Kaito had just cut.

Shinichi snorted, then he laughed out loud. "Child of Lady Luck indeed." He said in between laughter.

Kaito joined him in the laughter. "I have never been happier to be the Lady Luck's Favorite than at this moment." He said in agreement.

Kaito had cut the blue cable, and the timer stopped.

Line~Line~Line

So, there goes the Naito Shin AU Version of the First Movie.

What do you think? Do you like it? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	10. Kid's Revelation

_**Chapter**_ _ **10**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Kaitou Kid's Revelation**_

 _ **(Or The Confession (Of Crime))**_

"What's with that face, Kaito?" Aoko asked in concern when she saw the look that Kaito had on his face, "You look as if something bad is going to happen. Did you have another fight with Shinichi-kun yesterday?".

"No." Kaito shook his head in answer.

"Then what's wrong?" Aoko demanded as she put her hands on her hips, "You might have fooled everyone by causing this mess…" She gestured to the mess of colorful students that filled their class, and some who were still in their right color was looking at their bag with trepidation - wondering if their bag would be the one to explode in a colorful explosion next. Honestly, the class was even more colorful than a rainbow now. "… but you don't fool me." She continued as replanting her hands onto her hips, "So, tell me what's wrong with you now?".

It was May the Fifth, two days after the whole bomb scare that Moriya Teiji caused, and a day after the Continuation Birthday Date as Kaito called it. Everything went well - no case came up again, they enjoyed the whole day and have so much fun together, and the movie they decided to watch was good enough for them.

So what was the problem?

It was that after they disarmed the last bomb at the Movie Theater that night, Kaito realized just how close to death they were - one wrong cable being cut, and they would be blown to bits. Kaito was scared, that was the truth - scared for both himself and Shinichi, but that wasn't why he was looking so serious and silent now. No, he had long since accepted that both Shinichi and he himself could die at any time in their line of works - both Detectives and Phantom thieves had enemies of their own, people who wanted to kill them - so while he was scared that he was going to die, he had accepted it and resigned to such fate if it really was going to happen.

What he didn't accept was the fact that should he really died on one of his Heist or when helping out Shinichi at a case, Aoko wouldn't even know that he was in danger at all, and she would suddenly find out everything at once - it would cause a really big shock to the girl that she might have been broken in some way. He decided then, that he was going to tell Aoko - and maybe Nakamori-keibu too - about the whole Kid stuffs. He would rather risk Aoko hating him than risked her getting broken like that.

Hence why he was so serious and silent now, for he was preparing himself in case the worst happened - which was Aoko hated him and Nakamori-keibu wanted to arrest him, and mentally thinking of what he should bring with him in case he needed to run away. He didn't pack anything, since Shinichi would surely help him out with that if he really ended up having to run away, but also because he didn't want to - hoping against all hope that the day wouldn't end in the worst case scenario for him.

"Aoko." Kaito finally said after a long moment of silence, "Can you and your Father come over to my house tonight? There's something that I have to tell you about".

"It must be serious if you can't tell me here." Aoko guessed as she looked at Kaito carefully, earning a nod of agreement from him, "Alright, we will be there tonight, even if I have to drag Tou-san away from work myself".

"Thanks, Aoko." Kaito smiled lightly at her, which Aoko answered with a nod of her own head, before finally leaving Kaito alone.

Unknown to Kaito, Hakuba was paying attention to their conversation - even if he didn't look like he was paying attention, since he appeared to be reading a Sherlock Holmes novel - so he had heard everything and guessed that Kaito was finally about to confess that he was the Kaitou Kid. He then planned about how he would sneak into the Kuroba Manor, so that he could record everything.

Unknown to **Hakuba** was the fact that Akako was paying attention to **him**. She knew that the British Detective would try to listen in, so that he would have the much needed evidence for him to finally arresting Kaito for being the Kaitou Kid. Thinking fast, she pulled out her phone and Reported this to Daitengu.

XXXXX

Conan knew that something was wrong when his Daitengu let out a Notification ping when he was in the middle of the class, so he excused himself to go to the Toilet and read it.

SH Report.

※ **Seiryu** **※**

Give Report

Delete Report

Well, isn't this just the sign for bad news? He thought upon seeing who had just Reported to him.

Seiryu.

 **Sender : Seiryu**

Subject : White Horse Being Troublesome

Bakeneko is planning to tell Blue Child and her Father about himself, but the White Horse heard and clearly planning to listen in. I have a plan to keep the White Horse busy tonight, but I need your help with that.

Do you have a case that would take him long to solve? Or maybe more than one case if needed.

Reply

Oh? She planned to keep Hakuba busy by asking him to solve some cases for her? Shinichi thought that that was a good plan, but they would definitely need more than one case for this plan to work - since Hakuba was a good Detective despite his somewhat arrogant attitude. Either that, or just one that was so difficult, that it could even stumped Conan himself.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any case on hand at the moment - of all time to run out of cases, why now? - so as much he didn't want to, he had to do this.

Reply.

Wait a moment please.

※ **Sent※**

Back.

 **Sender : Seiryu**

Subject : White Horse Being Troublesome

Bakeneko is planning to tell Blue Child and her Father about himself, but the White Horse heard and clearly planning to listen in. I have a plan to keep the White Horse busy tonight, but I need your help with that.

Do you have a case that would take him long to solve? Or maybe more than one case if needed.

 **Replied By : Daitengu**

Wait a moment please.

Reply

Back.

Seiryu

Give Report

Delete Report

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Chat.

 **No Chat Available**

New Chat

New Chat.

Private Chat

Open Chat

Private Chat.

 **Private** **Chat**

Type Agent's Codename Here

Tsukuyomi.

 **Emergency.**

 **White Horse plan to spy on Bakeneko tonight, need to keep him busy.**

 **Do you have a difficult case?**

 **Or any mystery at all?**

 **If not, please make some.**

It wasn't long before Tsukuyomi replied.

Tsukuyomi : Who will approach White Horse to present it?

 **Seiryu.**

Tsukuyomi : Give me one hour.

Tsukuyomi : I don't have a Mystery myself atm, so I need to write one.

 **Okay.**

 **Thanks.**

Tsukuyomi : No problem.

 **You can send the Mystery directly to Seiryu.**

Tsukuyomi : Ryoukai.

Back.

 **Private : Tsukuyomi**

New Chat

Delete Chat

Delete Chat.

※ **Chat Deleted※**

 **No Chat Available**

New Chat

Back.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

SH Report.

Seiryu

Give Report

Delete Report

Seiryu.

 **Sender : Seiryu**

Subject : White Horse Being Troublesome

Bakeneko is planning to tell Blue Child and her Father about himself, but the White Horse heard and clearly planning to listen in. I have a plan to keep the White Horse busy tonight, but I need your help with that.

Do you have a case that would take him long to solve? Or maybe more than one case if needed.

 **Replied By : Daitengu**

Wait a moment please.

Reply

Reply.

In around an hour, Tsukuyomi will give you the Mystery. He need to write it down first.

※ **Sent※**

XXXXX

 _Well, who would have thought that even Death's Champion would run out of cases to solve?_ Akako couldn't help but thought as she read the second reply. She replied 'Ryoukai' to him before closing the App, and what was left was for her to wait for the Mystery to arrive.

The Mystery was bound to be a good and difficult one, after all, the one who thought it up was the famous Mystery Novelist Kudou Yusaku.

XXXXX

At precisely 4.00 PM, one Hakuba Saguru found himself torn in between two Detective Instincts. On one hand, he need to sneak into the Kuroba Manor to get the Evidence, but on the other hand, something had happened to Koizumi Akako and asked for his help.

"What is this something speak of, Koizumi-san?" Hakuba finally asked into the phone with a sigh, accepting the fact that he couldn't get the Evidence, but at least Nakamori-keibu would be able to arrest Kid at last.

=Well, you know that my Mansion is located in the forest, right?=

"Yes."

=I think someone want to drive me out of this place.= Akako told him in annoyance, =Strange things have been happening lately, and I'm sure it's not Supernatural or anything, so I want you to find out who caused these strange happenings and why they did it. I will pay if you want.=

"Understood, I will come over to you place immediately." Hakuba promised her, "Also, you don't have to pay me. It's my job as a Detective to help when I could, especially in a case like this".

=Thank you, Hakuba-kun.= Akako replied in a calmer voice, =I feel bad if I don't compensate you in any way, so how about my Homemade Cake for a snack?=

"That, I can accept, and I heard that you're a great Baker, so I'm sure that your cake would be delicious." Hakuba said with a smile, "And you're welcome".

XXXXX

"So, what is this something you have to tell us about, Kaito-kun?" Ginzo asked not long after Kaito let them into the White Manor and into the Living Room.

Kaito didn't answer, instead, he snapped his fingers and a white noise generator appeared on his hand. He turned it on right away.

The implication of such thing being turned on wasn't lost to an Inspector like Nakamori Ginzo, and the man narrowed his eyes at it, before moving his gaze to the teenage boy across from him and his Daughter. "What's going on here, Kaito-kun?" He asked sternly.

"I know of your opinion on the Kaitou Kid." Kaito began quietly, "But do either of you know why he steals?".

When Aoko opened her mouth to say that Kid stole just because he wanted to, Ginzo took her hand and squeezed it, signaling her to keep quiet. "Considering that you turned that thing on…" He gestured to the white noise generator on the table in front of him, "… or even have it in the first place, I take it that you want a serious answer, and not what I would say to the Media".

Kaito looked at the Inspector with a raised eyebrow. "'To the media'?" He quoted in question, "Does this mean that you actually have a different idea that you have kept to yourself?".

"I don't know, I can never read his mind." Ginzo grumbled in annoyance, remembering a certain someone from his past, "But I have an idea of the Second's motive".

"Wait." Aoko looked at her Father in shock, "Second?".

Kaito would gape there if he didn't have such a strong Poker Face on, but he still couldn't help the blink and a surprised look that he threw to the Inspector. "You **knew** that the Kid you're after now isn't the First?" He asked for confirmation.

"I'm not a fool, of course I know!" Ginzo said indignantly, "Although their skills are practically the same, but the First KID sent his Notice by arranging a Scavenger Hunt - leading us by leaving clues from one place to another throughout the town, until we find the date, location, target, and the time." He explained grumpily, but he had a softer look on his face as he remembered, "He was annoying, but he was brilliant. I will give you that." He then sighed heavily with regret, "I just don't want to accept that the KID I chased in the past is not the same as the current one".

"But… why, Tou-san?" Aoko asked in confusion, "Wouldn't that make it easier for you to catch him?".

"Because if I accept it, then I would have to accept the fact that my Best Friend was a Thief." Nakamori Ginzo revealed with a heavy heart, gazing right into Kaito's eyes, "And I also have to accept the fact that my Daughter's Best Friend and the boy whom I see as my own Son have decided to take up the mantle".

"Aoko's Best…" Aoko looked at her Father, before moving her stare to the mentioned Best Friend of hers, "Kaito?".

Kaito returned Ginzo's gaze with his own blank one, before he laughed in defeat. "We didn't give you as much credit as you deserve, huh." He muttered with a sigh, "I guess, you won't get to your position of being an Inspector by being stupid".

"Aoko doesn't… understand…" Aoko said weakly as she kept looking from her Father to her Best Friend.

"You won't deny it?" Ginzo asked softly.

"Why would I?" Kaito replied just as softly, "I requested this meeting was to explain everything".

"If this one is true, then the other one must have been too." Ginzo sighed heavily, "Was he murdered then? The accident wasn't really an accident?".

"It wasn't." Kaito replied regretfully.

Kaito stood up then, making the white noise generator disappeared with a puff of smoke, before walking over to another painting of Kuroba Toichi that was in the Living Room - there was a reason why he chose to lead them there - while the other one was in his room. He then reached up to the upper left corner of the painting - on his right - and pushed gently, causing the painting to rotate and revealed the doorway to the secret room.

"What the-?!" Aoko cried out in surprise, while Ginzo muttered, "I should have known." Both of them were staring at the secret doorway.

Kaito bowed and presented the door like the show man that he was. "After you." He told them calmly, while his heart was beating so fast on the inside.

Cautiously, the Father and Daughter of the Nakamori family entered the doorway, and found another surprise in the form of the Kid Cave.

"There's another entrance in my room." Kaito informed them as he entered the Kid Cave himself, "I found it that day Aoko said that no matter how good of a Magician I am, I would never defeat KID".

"Since then?" Aoko asked in surprise and slight hurt, "But that was months ago!".

"It took me a long time to build the courage to tell you this." Kaito admitted with a weak smile, "Both because I was afraid that you wouldn't listen to my reason and arrest me right away, and because the situation surrounding Kid is a dangerous one".

"Well, start explaining then." Ginzo said sternly, "What's going on with the whole Kid stuff? And who staged Toichi's death?".

So, Kaito explained everything - from him finding this place, about Naito Shin's test for him and the explanation, about the Crows, and about Pandora.

"I become Kid in order to find this Pandora before them and destroy it, and to lure the Crows out of hiding, all the while hoping that one of the cameras would be able to take a visual on them and show the world that they exist." Kaito finished with his tale, "Unfortunately, Snake and his men never come after me when the Heist was a big one, I guess they don't want to risk being seen and their existence revealed".

"You- you're fighting for Oji-san's sake … all this time, alone?" Aoko asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ginzo demanded with his hands in fists, "We would have help you!".

"I said it, didn't I?" Kaito smiled ruefully at the man, "It took a long time for me to build the courage to tell you this." He then made a handkerchief appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke, before using it to wipe Aoko's tears, "Also, don't cry, Ahouko".

"Shut up, BaKaito." Aoko retorted with a sob, "Of course Aoko is crying, you have been fighting alone in such a dangerous situation!".

"Ah, but I'm not alone, Ojou-san." Kaito informed her with a Kid smirk while moving his finger side to side.

"You are not?" Aoko and Ginzo asked in unison, before Ginzo continued, "Who else is in this?".

"Well, we have my Mother - the former Phantom Lady by the way, then Konosuke Jii as my Assistant…" Kaito told them while counting with his fingers, "Shinichi knew even before I do, because he had accidentally eavesdropped when my Mother was telling Yusaku-tousan years ago, and Yukiko-kaasan was told the truth by Yusaku-tousan as soon as he knew. Then, Ran was told the truth by Shinichi when she was 15…" He then frowned, "Wait a minute, doesn't this just means that I'm the last one to know about this among my family?".

"And I told you, I was waiting until the right time to tell you." Kudou Shinichi's voice rang from above them, but when they looked up, the one they saw up there - near the door that connected to Kaito's room - was the Naito Shin Nisei.

"I know." Kaito pouted at him, "Also, since when have you been hiding in there?".

"Since around the time that Nakamori-keibu and Aoko came into the Manor." Shin Nisei answered - still sounding like Kudou Shinichi - as he smoothly lowering himself onto the floor, before walking over to them, "I came because I thought that, since you're going to tell them about yourself, I will also update them on my own situation".

"Wait, your own situation?" Ginzo stared at the Child Detective, "Aren't you still a kid?".

"Also, how come you speak using Shinichi-kun's voice?" Aoko asked in bewilderment.

"I'm not a kid … mentally anyway." Shin Nisei said as he removed his Top Hat and Monocle, revealing a glasses-less Edogawa Conan, "Now that you have been told about the Kaitou Kid situation, I will tell you about my side of the story".

So, he did - from the point of 10 years ago when he was a real 7 years old kid, having been approached by KID since he solved his riddles and then offered a deal, then the moment he learned about the truth behind Toichi's death, about how he got shrunk and who he really was, and about the Shadow Hunters.

"I believe they're experiencing information overload." Kaito commented once Shinichi was done talking, and seeing that the Nakamoris were busy pretending to be statues with shocked expression on their faces.

"Let's lead them to the Dining Room." Shinichi suggested as he took Aoko's hand in his, "It's time for Dinner anyway, and I brought two big Pizzas with me".

"Do you brink Colas with you too?" Kaito asked hopefully as he planed his hands on Ginzo's shoulder to guide him from behind.

"I really don't want to deal with you on sugar high…" Shinichi began to say, causing Kaito's hope to die, but then Shinichi continued, "But I bought them anyway, as a comfort drink".

Kaito's grin was wide hearing that. "Oh, Shin-kun! You're the best!" He cheered.

The smell of delicious Pizzas roused Ginzo and Aoko from their shocked state, and they continued to tell the Nakamoris over Dinner - about the Contact that they had within the Crows, and what they have accomplished **and** failed to accomplished so far. Finally, they told the Nakamoris about the Spy App.

"Spy App?" Aoko asked with raised eyebrows.

"You even have an Application for Spying?" Ginzo asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Kaito made a V with his fingers, "I did most of the decoding myself, but Agasa-hakase and Jii-chan did the rest of it and the hardware parts".

"The Shadow Hunters mostly contact each other through the Spy App, since it has the highest the security possible - having been hack-proofed by the Kaitou Kid himself." Shinichi continued for him with a smirk, "Of course, the Chat function in there is only for Hunters business or important matters only, so we still uses the normal text messenger and email providers outside of them. It's to give the impression that we're just normal people, just in case the Crows or other bad guys decided to check on us, since we would never know when such thing would happen until it already happened".

"I see…" Ginzo didn't really want to admit it, but he was amazed by Organized and Professional the two teens in front of him were. When he was at their age, the only goal in his life was to fulfill his dream of becoming a Police Officer - he was glad that he was skilled enough to become an Inspector now.

There was a moment of silence there, where Ginzo and Aoko took time to fully digest the full package of information that was given to them, while Kaito and Shinichi were waiting patiently for them.

"So…" Ginzo began after a few minutes passed, "What can I do to help? And don't say that it's too dangerous for me, because if you do, then you forget that I'm an Inspector and have experienced my own share of danger." He then scowled at them, "In fact, I should have been the one who forbid you from doing something this dangerous, and tell you to leave this matter to the adults-".

"-but we won't listen anyway." Kaito and Shinichi finished together with twin cheeky grins on their faces.

"Exactly…" Ginzo said with a defeated sigh.

"Aoko want to help too!" Aoko declared with determination, staring at the other three seriously, daring them to oppose her.

"Aoko, you have heard us, right?" Kaito frowned at her, "This is too dangerous".

"But Kaito does it anyway." Aoko protested hotly, "If Kaito can help, then why not Aoko?".

"Aoko." Shinichi called her, making her looked at him, "I'm sorry for putting it this way, but… What can you do?".

"What can Aoko does?" Aoko asked in confusion.

Shinichi sighed in response. "Well, I guess a demonstration is in order." He said, before in a flash, he caught both of Aoko's hands in handcuff behind her back, and held his MCG against her temple. Aoko gasped in shock, and immediately went still. "Do you see now, Aoko?" He asked softly, "If even I in this little body of mine could do this to you, anyone of the Crows would have killed you already".

"That was fast…" Ginzo stared at the sight in disbelief, for he could hardly seen Shinichi moved at all before he saw his Daughter in that position.

"I have years of training, almost a decade now." Shinichi explained as he removed his MCG from Aoko's temple and the handcuff from Aoko's wrists, "Without any training I won't let anyone to help, except from being the extension of out eyes and ears".

"You won't let…" Ginzo blinked again, in surprise this time, "You're the Leader?".

"Yes." Shinichi nodded his head in answer, "My Codename as Shinichi is Daitengu, and Kotengu for Conan".

"Mine Bakeneko." Kaito added cheerfully.

"So… Aoko can only be eyes and ears?" Aoko asked unhappily, "Aoko want to be able to help more".

"So do I." Ginzo said firmly, "You haven't answered my question, what can I do to help, Kaito-kun? Kudou-kun?".

"Well, I'm planning to have 3 Divisions within the Shadow Hunters." Shinichi revealed his plan, sipping on his Cola before continuing, "The First Division is called the Strikers, also known as the Frontal Assaulters, and the Agents from this Division are the people who would go head to head with the enemies.

"The Second Division is called the Counters. They are a mix of the Strikers and the Supporters, and they would take action to Strike or Support depending on what the situation is calling for.

"The Third Division is called the Supporters, also known as the Fullback Defenders, and the Agents in this Division are the people who work from behind the scene and defending the Strikers during missions." He then nodded to Aoko, "For now, you're a Supporter, Aoko." He then looked at Nakamori thoughtfully, "With some training, I think you can become a good Counters, Keibu - instead of just Supporters".

"Shouldn't I be good enough to be among the main Strikers?" Ginzo asked with a frown, "I'm an Inspector, remember?".

"From the Second Division." Kaito reminded him with a grin, "Besides, you can't even catch up with me when I go as Kid yet, meaning that you're still lacking something to be a full Striker. Until you can read Kid's movement enough to be at least 25 meters behind me, then you would have to make do with being Counters".

"Oi!" Ginzo protested indignantly, "The only reason why I was always left behind is because you stuck me to the floor in some way!".

"He has a point." Shinichi told Kaito with a smirk, "Besides, Kid is something else, not even a Crow can match his insanity and spontaneous decision".

"So, I can be among the Strikers then?" Ginzo asked for confirmation, "I don't feel good in letting you kids go frontal on your own".

"Being older doesn't equal being more experienced, Keibu." Shinichi reminded him kindly.

"Well, what are your Division then?" Ginzo grumbled as he looked at both Shinichi and Kaito.

"We're Strikers." Shinichi answered matter-of-factly.

"Kaito has only been Kid for around 6 months though." Aoko said to him, "If a normal teenager like Kaito could become a Striker in just 6 months, shouldn't Tou-san good enough to be a Striker too now? He has been an Inspector for years".

"I might have been Kid for mere 6 months, but that doesn't mean that I haven't been trained since I was 7." Kaito retorted with a pout.

"And why is that?" Aoko asked curiously, "Why were you being trained since 7 if you didn't know anything about KID at that time?".

"Because of him." Kaito pointed at Shinichi without looking, for he was still pouting at Aoko.

Aoko raised an eyebrow at Shinichi, who chuckled before explaining. "Well, I have told you that the First KID trained my indirectly by giving me challenges, and my Tou-san got jealous and decided to train me too." He began to say, grimacing at the memory, "Being 7 years old, I got tired from the full day training schedule - since we were supposed to have a Vacation Week at the time, so I ran away and came here".

"Shinichi told Oyaji, Kaa-chan, and I about his training then." Kaito continued for him, grinning at the memory, "I demanded that Oyaji trained me too, since as a Husband, I have to be strong to protect my Wife, and I couldn't exactly do that if my Wife is stronger than me".

"And I said…" Shinichi smacked his arm with a scowl, "I'm your Husband, not Wife. We're both boys, so we will protect each other".

Kaito just grinned more at him in answer.

"Is your training that different than my experience in the Field?" Ginzo raised an eyebrow at them, "I think it's the other way around, my Field experience is better than a mere training".

"..." Kaito and Shinichi exchanged glances, before wicked grins formed by their lips - making Ginzo and Aoko nervous.

"Well!" Kaito clasped his hands, wicked grin still in place, "I guess you will only understand after experiencing the training yourself".

"Starting from today onward, the both of you will join Kaito in his training." Shinichi replied while still maintaining his own wicked grin, "I will join you guys sometimes - when I got free time and there's no case holding me back, and then we will let you see our type of Sparring".

Ginzo and Aoko gulped nervously, dread filled their whole being upon seeing those wicked grins. What have they got themselves into now?

Line~Line~Line

So, Ginzo and Aoko finally knew the truth about Kid, and Tsukuyomi was revealed to be Kudou Yusaku. I guess Amaterasu's identity is clear now, right?

Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	11. Hell's Training

_**Chapter**_ _ **11**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Hell's Training**_

In a very wide clearing somewhere within the forest that Akako was living at, a person could be seen lying on his backs - sweating a bucket and breathing in short pants due to exhaustion, while beside him sat a teenage girl and two other men - sweating and panting as well, but not as heavily as the man beside them. Not too far near them, 4 other people were calmly watching them, not even looked tired in the slightest.

"And what is that kind of running after the jogging earlier?" Ginzo asked once he got his breathing under control, "You even have us jumping onto some wooden blocks, jumped off it, and also running up a tree for a second there".

"It's called Parkour." Shinichi - since he didn't need to hide behind his Conan mask in front of them anymore - answered him as he handed them a box of Bento each, "It's to train your speed and agility".

"Why is today's training harder than before?" Aoko asked curiously then.

"The weekdays training is only for Normal Fitness Training, you know? Weekends training is the one for Hunters and Huntresses Division Training, which is called the Division Training by the way." Kaito grinned cheekily at them, "And this isn't the end, there will be more to come".

"There's more?" Ginzo and Aoko asked in surprise.

It was Saturday, at 9th of May, so it was the first Weekends Training for the two Nakamoris. The previous three days - the days between the Confession and that day - were still Weekdays Training, so they didn't do much aside from some routine to keep themselves fit and ready, and those Weekdays routine - also known as Normal Fitness Training - was … Jogging for 10 minutes, followed by a short break of 10 minutes as well; Push-Up 5 Sets of 20 times for the Hunters (Male Agents), 3 Sets of 20 times for the Huntresses (Female Agents); Sit-Up 3 Sets of 20 times for the Hunters, and 5 Sets of 20 times for the Huntresses; Scot-Jump 3 Sets of 20 times for both the Hunters and Huntresses; and then finished with Inline Skating for 30 minutes, so that they could train their maneuverability while moving in high speed.

For the Weekends Training though - also known as Division Training - those routine was only a starter, and with Parkour added into the routine. So, the Division Training started with Jogging for 10 minutes; Parkour for 10 minutes; followed by a break for 20 minutes; then Push-Up 6 Sets of 25 times for the Hunters, 5 Sets of 20 times for the Huntresses; Sit-Up 5 Sets of 20 times for the Hunters, and 6 Sets of 25 times for the Huntresses; Scot-Jump 5 Sets of 20 times for both the Hunters and Huntresses; and then Inline Skating for 30 minutes.

The Agents then got a break of 1 hour, which they would use to have breakfast together with everyone else - like they were doing now.

"Of course there's more." Shinichi answered after swallowing the food in his mouth, "If the Division Training is no different from the Normal Fitness Training, then Nakamori-keibu would immediately become a Striker for his years of Field Training".

"I guess it makes sense…" Ginzo then trailed of for a few seconds, grimacing at the thought of doing more crazy stunts like the Parkour, "So, what are we going to do next?" He asked cautiously.

"After Breakfast, we're doing Martial Arts for one hour." Ran answered as she handed them the Schedule for each Division, "30 minutes for the Training, then the other 30 minutes for Sparring with each other." She pointed to the list, "Then Dart and Kunai Throwing for 30 minutes, and Marksmanship for another 30 minutes".

"You're training in Marksmanship?" Ginzo asked in shock, "Does this mean that every one of you could shoot a gun?".

"Yes." Akako answered him this time, "It's a requirement for everyone, since our enemies would do it too".

"What is the Dart and Kunai Throwing for?" Aoko asked with a mix of curiosity and dread.

"Well, because you're going to receive a Hunter or Huntress Kit soon." Kaito explained with a grin, "Each Agent have one depending on the gender".

"What is the content of this Kit?" Ginzo asked as he looked at the Schedule again, "There's Sword or Whip Mastery here after Marksmanship, with Training and Sparring for 30 minutes each." He then looked at Shinichi, since he was the Leader, "Does this mean that we will receive either a Sword or a Whip?".

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A new voice joined them, and they looked up to see Kisaki Eri - Ran's Mother - walking over with a box in hands, wearing a training suit like the rest of them.

"Okaa-san!" Ran greeted her with a wide smile, "You made it!".

"Yes, I finally got my schedule cleared for this week, and I have told them not to disturb me at Weekends from now on, unless it's emergency." Eri answered Ran with a smile of her own, "So I will join you guys on the rest of the Weekends Training from now on, except for when an emergency happened".

"You told her?" Shinichi asked Ran curiously.

"Well, I told you about that case I have yesterday which I - as Ran - solved a case with Okaa-san, right?" Ran replied with her own question, earning a nod from him, "Okaa-san here noticed something and confronted me".

"Upon realizing that Ran is smart enough to solve a murder case, I remembered a case in which Violet Angel appeared, but my Daughter couldn't be seen anywhere, so I decided to check on it." Eri told him with a smirk, "Almost all of the cases where Violet Angel appeared, Ran was present before and after Angel made her appearance, but rarely while Angel was there too. Sure, there were a few times where the both of them appeared at the same time, but then I realized that it was Shinichi or Kaito who were nowhere to be seen. "

She then shrugged, "Knowing that Yukiko could do disguise and had learned from Kuroba Toichi-san, it wouldn't be far to assume that both Shinichi-kun and Kuroba-kun could do disguise as well, thus rendered Ran and Shinichi-kun's Alibis useless. I take it that one of you disguised yourself as the other to provide Alibi when needed, so I confronted Ran about it." She then smiled at Ran again, "Right?".

"Right." Ran nodded her head in confirmation, "Then, I thought that since Okaa-san is a very smart woman, there's nothing wrong in telling her".

"Although, I advised against telling Kogoro about this." Eri nodded her own head as she added that, "That guy sometimes let slip important things when stressed or threatened with his loved one's well being, so it would better to only tell him when it's time for the 'Final Showdown' so to speak".

"I see." Shinichi nodded his head in understanding.

"Ahem." Ginzo cleared his throat to get their attention, "You were saying about see for ourselves?".

"Ah, yes." Eri then put down the box in her hands and opened it, "I went to Shinichi-kun's house earlier since I'm free and about to join you guys, I remembered that Ran said you keeps these Kits in a secret room in Shinichi-kun's house. It took me awhile of exploring the house and figuring out the way to the secret room -" She glanced at Shinichi then, "nice painting by the way - and then I searched for these Kits, all the while avoiding those 'invisible' wire traps".

"Impressive." Shinichi and Kaito said in unison while clapping their hands, since normal people usually wouldn't notice the wires and would trip themselves on them.

"So…" Eri handed a Hunter Kit to Ginzo, a box of Huntress Kit to Aoko, and then taking the remaining Huntress Kit for herself, "Let's see what kind of stuff these kids categorized as Standard Issues for the Shadow Hunters".

Opening the Kits, Ginzo, Aoko, and Eri found that the items inside were mostly the same, with only two difference. Inside each Kit were a midnight blue colored Long Coat, a pair of gloves, a box labeled as 'Spy Set', 2 Handcuffs, a plastic box labeled as 'Sleeping (Throw) Darts' containing 3 Sets of 3 Darts, a Set of 3 Kunais, and a BB Gun that looked to have been modified somehow.

The additional items that Ginzo found in the Hunter Kit were a watch that he recognized as the same with the one Shinichi and Kaito wore, and a Sword handle without the blade. Upon closer inspection, there was a button on the side, and when he tried pushing it, the blade part came out - although it wasn't sharp like a real blade, but dull like a Bokutou (Wooden Sword).

What Eri and Aoko found different from the Hunter Kit inside their Huntress Kits were an Earring with number keys - like a phone, and a black Whip.

"... Impressive." Ginzo managed to say after being speechless for a minute there, with Eri and Aoko nodded their heads in agreement, "What kind of modification you have added into the BB Gun?".

"Grappling hook." Jii answered him, "I made it to be similar to Kaitou Kid's Card Gun, but with BB as the ammunition instead of sharp Cards".

"Is this not a normal watch too then?" Ginzo asked again, picking up the watch this time.

"It's flashlight watch, but there's a tranquilizer needle inside." Agasa explained to him with a grin on his face, "I added the tranquilizer needle just in case you need to knock someone out, but couldn't pull out your Sleeping Darts or have run out of them".

"What about the Earring?" Aoko asked them, waving the strange looking Earring to the two Inventors.

"Well, you can use it to call like a phone." Agasa answered her, "Just in case you don't have your phone with you - either because it was stolen, lost, or broken - and need to make a call urgently".

"There's Speed Dial function too." Akako explained to both Aoko and Eri, "Number 1 is for Daitengu's phone, 2 is for Bakeneko, 3 is for Aosaginohi, 4 is for me - Seiryu, 5 is for Mezumaru or Agasa-hakase, and number 6 is for Gozumaru or Jii-chan".

"Number 7,8,9 and 0 are still empty." Ran continued with a smile, "It's so you can added other Speed Dials of your own choosing".

"How do you put in the Speed Dial?" Eri asked her curiously.

So, Ran showed her and Aoko how to added the Speed Dials.

"Thank you." Eri patted Ran's head with a smile, before picking up the Long Coat, "So, I take it that this Coat is our Uniform?".

"Yes." Shinichi confirmed with a nod, "You will wear it when going out on Missions, ones that doesn't requires a disguise on".

"It's also Bullet Proof." Jii elaborated further, "Although it could prevent the bullet from entering your body, it won't be strong enough to absorb the impact fully, so be careful about cracked bones".

"Amazing." Ginzo breathed out in awe.

"Have you eaten, Oba-san (Aunt)?" Shinichi asked Eri after a few seconds of silence from everyone.

"Yes, I have." Eri answered simply, looking curiously at him.

"Then if you have nothing to do, please warm up." Shinichi requested as he handed her a Huntress Schedule - that he just pulled out from who know where, "Since this is your first time, just do the Jogging, Sit-Up, Push-Up, and Scot-Jump while we finished our Breakfast. You can join the Parkour and Inline Skating tomorrow".

"Alright." Eri agreed easily.

"For the Jogging, you can do it by going 10 laps around this clearing." Akako informed her, "It took a minute to go one lap".

"Thank you…" Eri blinked before holding out a hand, "Sorry, where's my manner? My name is Kisaki Eri".

"Koizumi Akako." Akako answered as she shook Eri's hand.

Ginzo, Aoko, and Jii then followed suit and introduced themselves, before Eri left to do the warm up.

"Speaking of…" Aoko began as she studied her own Schedule, "Since Aoko got a Whip, Aoko is going to take the Whip Mastery after Marksmanship, right?" She asked as she looked at Kaito, earning a nod from him, "So, we will have Lunch after that, then Division Special Training, Capture the Flag, and then have Dinner together".

"Wait, so we will spend all day today with training?" Ginzo asked incredulously.

"Yes." Shinichi nodded simply, "And all day tomorrow too".

Ginzo and Aoko stared at the rest, receiving nods of confirmation from them, and gulped.

"What a Hell training." Aoko muttered nervously.

"It can't be help." Shinichi said with a shrug, "Our enemy is dangerous, and my Contact said that they do train themselves when they aren't out doing their own missions".

"So, what is this Division Special Training?" Aoko asked again with a gulp, wondering once again what she had gotten herself into this time.

"The list is on the second page." Kaito informed her as he handed her a Huntress Schedule, and a Hunter Schedule to Ginzo.

Ginzo and Aoko turned the first page around to read it, and couldn't help but gape in disbelief.

For the Striker, they were scheduled to have Bomb Disarming for 60 minutes, Bullet Dodging for 30 minutes, and Chess for 60 minutes at Saturday's Division Special Training. For Sunday, they would have 'Tracking, Sneak, and Tag' for 120 minutes, before having a break of 30 minutes since the next item on the list was Capture the Flag.

For the Counters, they were scheduled to have Bullet Dodging, Archery, and Clay Shooting for 30 minutes each, then Chess for 60 minutes at Saturday's Division Special Training. For Sunday, they would have Tailing for 150 minutes.

For the Supporters, they were scheduled to have Short Distance Clay Shooting, Long Distance Clay Shooting, and Archery for 30 minutes each, then Tailing for 60 minutes at Saturday's Division Special Training. For Sunday, they would have Hacking and Programming for 150 minutes.

"Before you ask, I will explain why those things are on the schedule." Shinichi began to say, pulling the Nakamoris out of their shocked state to look at him, "For Bomb Disarming, it's because sometimes it would take too long for the Bomb Squad of TMPD to arrive, so it would be better that the Strikers and Counters to learn how to do it themselves - Strikers because they are the ones who go out on missions in different places, while the Counters because they would take on a Striker's job sometimes.

"For Bullet Dodging, it's the same reason with the Bomb Disarming - getting shot during missions is normal, so it would be better to learn how do dodge. While for Chess, it's to learn about Strategy, which would be important when going out doing mission.

"Tracking, Sneak, and Tag is so you will know how to track your target, sneak up on them, and 'Tag' them in a sense - like knocking them out cold to arrest them. Tailing is similar, but the aim is so you can tail a target around without getting caught, learning simple disguise is included in it.

"Archery is so you can train your patience, calmness, and judgement - since you would need to take the wind in calculation in order to hit the target. Clay Shooting is because you have to hit a target at a farther distance sometimes, mostly for the Supporters whose job is to backing up the Strikers, but Counters have to learn too since they would take a Supporter's job sometimes.

"Finally, Hacking and Programming." Shinichi took a moment to drink his water first, before continuing, "Supporter's mission have two types, On Scene mission and At Home mission. For On Scene mission, the Supporters would watch the Strikers back - like fighting against the enemy's Snipers, while for the At Home mission, the Supporters would Hack into the cameras or somewhere for monitoring everyone's movements - so they could warn when a danger is approaching the Strikers or telling the Strikers where their target was located. About the programming, you have to know the programs before you can hack into them".

While Shinichi drank his water again, Ginzo and Aoko used the moment to take everything in - that was a lengthy explanation after all.

"So, about this Capture the Flag…" Ginzo began thoughtfully, "Are we just going to make a strategy to get the flag and do it?".

"No." Kaito shook his head in answer, "We're going to use everything that we have learned and trained for in it, and attacking your opponent without causing serious injury is fine too, so it would be like a Field experience".

"Eh, you can attack them?" Eri - who have finished warming up and returned to them - asked in surprise.

"Yes, Okaa-san." Ran answered her as she cracked her knuckles, "The Shadow Hunters exists to **Hunt Down** the Crows, and they are dangerous, so we will have to be serious in our training".

"I see." Eri said in understanding, before looking at Shinichi, "I have just thought of something, Shinichi-kun. What is my Codename? I understand that it based from the names of the Youkais".

"Oh, right, I forgot." Shinichi blinked in realization before pulling out his notebook, "First, please install the Spy App, Kaito?".

"On it." Kaito pulled out his own phone, "Please give me your phones, I will install it".

So, they gave him their phones and he installed the App, then he gave the phones back to them.

"Now, open the App, and put in the Passwords." Shinichi handed them a paper each, with their Codename and Passwords on it, "The Passwords you enters now will be set as your Passwords permanently, so please be careful not to get it wrong".

For Eri, she got…

************** (Shadow Hunters)

***** (Genbu)

***** (TVMYF)

Ginzo was…

************** (Shadow Hunters)

***** (Kirin)

***** (PRIRM)

While Aoko was…

************** (Shadow Hunters)

******* (Kitsune)

******* (PRGHFMV)

"Please remember your Passwords and then burn those papers." Shinichi requested seriously, "The Spy App is very important to us, and we would be in trouble if the wrong person could gain access to it".

"What is the meaning of these alphabets at the third row?" Aoko asked curiously.

"It's your Codename in Atbash Cipher." Kaito answered cheerfully.

"Alright, if all of you have finished with your breakfast, let's get on with the training." Shinichi clapped his hands to call for attention, "We will have Martial Arts Training now".

"What kind of Martial Arts are we going to learn?" Eri asked curiously, "I know that Ran is a Karate Master, so are we going to learn Karate too?".

"No." Ran shook her head with a grin, "We're mixing many different fighting styles into our own Special one, we're calling it Raiken (Thunder Fist)".

"Raiken?" The newbies asked in unison.

"Basically, it's a combination of Karate, Aikido, and Taekwondo." Ran explained to them, "The aims are to prevent yourself from getting hit by deflecting your opponent's attack, use your opponent's strength against them, and defeating your opponent as fast as possible using both hands and feet".

"To understand better, let's just begin with the Practicing." Shinichi suggested as he finished putting all the empty Bento boxes into a plastic bag, so the clearing would be free of obstacles.

Thus the training began, with Kaito, Shinichi, and Ran being the Mentors - Shinichi mentoring Jii and Agasa, Kaito mentoring Ginzo and Aoko, while Ran mentoring Akako and Eri. Later, when the Sparring time began, the three Mentors took turn to fight each other before doing a Battle Royal to show the others how it was done, then the others also took turn to fight each other but didn't do the Battle Royal for now - since it wouldn't fair considering they were still beginners.

The same pairing of Mentor and Apprentices applied when they moved on to train their Dart and Kunai Throwing, though Ginzo took Ran's place as Mentors when it came to Marksmanship - he did have a longer experience in using a gun than Ran.

Shinichi was the only one who taught them the Sword Mastery, while Akako taught the Whip Mastery. It was because Kaito had never learned how to fight using a Sword before and neither did Ran, and Akako had a talent using a Whip so she learned it faster than Ran.

They then had Lunch together, to rest up and regained their energy.

After that, it was time for the Division Special Training, and the original plan was for Ginzo to join as a Counter while Aoko as a Supporter. Unfortunately, there was a change of plan.

The Agents who were presented at the time consisted mostly of Strikers (Shinichi, Kaito, Ran) and Supporters (Akako, Jii, Agasa, Eri), due to the other Counters (Yusaku, Yukiko, Chikage, and the Contact) were currently out of the country, making it impossible for Ginzo - who was alone - to train as a Counter. Also, Aoko showed a surprising talent to be a Striker during the previous training. Thus Aoko ended up joining the Strikers, while Ginzo with the Strikers that day - he would join the Supporters the next day.

Finally, they had the Capture the Flag after the Division Special. Due to uneven number and only Kaito, Shinichi, and Ran were considered as Skilled - Ginzo didn't count since he had proven to be unable to defeat them during the Martial Arts Sparring earlier - Shinichi had decided to sit this one out and would observe everyone's progress instead.

"Alright." Shinichi began to say as he stood facing everyone, "Kaito, Jii, Aoko, and Nakamori-keibu are going to be in Team One, while Ran, Akako, Kisaki-san, and Agasa-hakase. Decide for yourself who your Team Leader is".

With that, Capture the Flag began - with Kaito chosen as the Leader for Team One, and Ran for Team Two.

Shinichi thought that Ran's team was going to win, because of Akako who was a very skilled Whip Master and Silent Step - she cheated by using her Magic though - and he was right, but Aoko proved herself to be a talented Striker once again when she not only managed to deflect Akako's Weapon Snatching technique, she was the one who snatched Akako's Whip instead, and she also managed to get passed Ran's defense and landed a solid kick on the Karate Master's back. The one who brought victory to Ran's team though, was Kisaki Eri - surprisingly - who turned out to be a very sharp shooter and managed to knock Kaito unconscious with her Sleeping Dart.

"That was amazing, Okaa-san!" Ran said as she looked at her Mother in amazement, "To sneak on Kaito-kun and landed a hit like that!".

"Nakamori-chan is very impressive too." Akako complimented the younger Nakamori, "Even Mouri-chan had never have been able to snatch my Whip from me".

"Thank you." Eri and Aoko said at the same time, clearly very pleased by themselves if their big smile was anything to go by.

"Ouchy…" Kaito rubbed the spot that he had been hit by the dart while yawning, "There goes my pride".

Shinichi chuckled and patted his head in a 'there, there' motion. "Don't worry, knowing you, you would learn from this and be even better the next time." He said reassuringly with a warm smile, causing Kaito to perk up and smiled back at him. He then turned his attention to the whole group. "Well, today's training have shown us that you can't judge a book by it's cover, no one would ever guess that Kisaki-san and Aoko have such a hidden talent." He smiled at the mentioned women, causing them to smile back at him, "Well, let's finish our Dinner everyone, and let's do it better tomorrow".

"Ou!" They cheered and raised their juices up, before dig in into their Dinner that have been prepared by Akako's servant.

Line~Line~Line

Surprise~ Eri was a Huntress too.

So, what do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	12. The Fourteenth Target

_**Chapter**_ _ **12**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **The Fourteenth Target**_

"Ayumi…" Conan began to say upon hearing the little girl checking out his fortune in romance, "Don't tell me you still have a crush on me?".

"Well, even if you already have a Fiance, but it's not a guarantee that you will end up marrying him, right?" Ayumi replied with a pout, "If Ayumi could make Conan-kun to fall in love with Ayumi, then Ayumi is sure that Conan-kun's parents would be alright in breaking the engagement, especially if Conan-kun wanted it to happen too".

"I don't think that would happen though." Conan muttered to himself when he felt the glares from Genta and Mitsuhiko. _Still, A huh? I wonder if Kaito would give me a surprise kiss later?_ He added silently in his mind.

It was Saturday, a week after Eri, Aoko, and Nakamori-keibu received their Codenames. Normally, Conan would be training with everyone else, but the kids wanted to spend time together. Since it would be strange if Conan refused without a good reason, he had to miss that day's training. Agasa-hakase had to miss the training too, since the Hakase was their escort that day.

They were waiting for the Hakase to arrive when Ayumi decided to try the tarot game, which led to the current situation.

"Why?" Ayumi demanded with a pout, pulling Conan out of his thought, "Are Conan-kun's parents that cruel?".

"No, they're very understanding and wouldn't mind it if it would make me happy." Conan said gently with a smile, "Just, my relationship with my Fiance is quite close, Ayumi, and I'm really sorry for this, but I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship with you. You're like my Imouto (Little Sister), Ayumi-chan".

"I see." Ayumi looked down to her feet in disappointment.

Conan walked over and patted her head, making her looked up at him curiously. "Don't worry, you're an adorable and charming girl, so I'm sure there are other boys out there who likes you." He said with a warm smile.

Ayumi cheered up at that and nodded, "Yeah." She said in agreement. Although she was still disappointed - because Conan was so cool and kind - but Conan was right, there were many boys in the world, and surely she would meet another boy who would attract her interest in the future.

"Of course…" Conan glanced at Genta and Mitsuhiko - who were clearly watching and listening to their conversation - before narrowing his eyes, "Those boys would have to prove themselves to be good for you first if they want to go out with my Imouto-" He looked back at Ayumi before she could follow where his eyes were looking at, thus she didn't see the sight of Genta and Mitsuhiko sweating bullets at the subtle threat, "-and they have to really like you, instead of just want to go out with you merely because your face is cute".

"Is that bad?" Ayumi tilted her head sideways curiously, "If the boy want to be with Ayumi because Ayumi has a cute face?".

"I guess you will understand it yourself better in the future…" Conan mused mostly to himself, before shrugging. "You see, Ayumi, if a boy say that he likes you just because you looks cute, then it's only your look that he likes." He explained slowly, to ensure that the girl would understand him, "Because if that is the case, then the boy wouldn't really know anything about you - like what kind of girl you are, what is your hobby, what kind of shared interest he has with you, and so on".

Ayumi pursed her lips thoughtfully, before she looked enlightened. "Oh, it's like you buy a story book just because it has a nice cover, and you don't really care what is written inside!" She exclaimed with a smile, "Is it like that, Conan-kun?".

"Yup." Conan nodded his head at her and smiling proudly, she really was a smart girl, "Just like that".

"Yeah, Ayumi wouldn't like it." Ayumi nodded her head as well, "It's not nice, being treated like that".

"That's right." Conan said in agreement, "So, if you get attracted to another boy - or maybe a girl - in the future, make sure you know what kind of person they are, and they also know what kind of person you are, then - and only then - that you can think of pursuing a relationship with them".

"Um! Wakatta (Understood)." Ayumi smiled widely then, "Conan-kun is so mature to know stuff like that, is that because you already have a Fiance?".

Conan blinked and thought about it. "Not really." He decided out loud, "My maturity came from seeing too many dark side of humanity…" He sighed before smiling gently at the little girl in front of him, "In a way, I like it that you don't have to be as mature as me just yet, because that means that you still have your innocence intact." He patted her head again, "You can be mature when you grew up, so while you're still a child now, have fun as much as you can. Okay?".

Ayumi stared at Conan before frowning. "Conan-kun…" She began to say, but she didn't know how to continue, didn't know what to say when she realized that when Conan smiled, she sometimes could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

Conan realized his mistake and shook his head, pulling himself out of his melancholic state, before grabbing Ayumi's cheeks and pulled at them lightly - making her blinked in surprise. "Smile." He said firmly with a smile on his own face, "Maybe it's too late for me and I have became too mature to find happiness easily, but that doesn't mean that I'm not happy. So don't worry about me, okay?".

Slowly, Ayumi smiled again and nodded her head in agreement. "But if something makes Conan-kun unhappy, Ayumi wouldn't mind listening." She told him cheerfully, "Ayumi doesn't know if she could help, but Ayumi's Okaa-san often said that talking about something makes it better".

Conan chuckled and just nodded, even though he didn't think that he would ever do that, since he had both Ran and Kaito for it - just like how he would always be there when they needed to talk about something.

Agasa-hakase then arrived not long after that, apologizing because he had overslept, before they all went to Touto Aeronautic Memorial Museum just like what they had planned. The kids were amazed by the many types of planes available, and they took many photos with Hakase's help.

"They said there's a Helicopter pilot simulator here." Genta said excitedly.

"That's sound fun!" Mitsuhiko said with a grin, and Ayumi cheerfully agreed.

"That's too bad." Conan said out loud for their sake, making a show of reading the pamphlet, "It says here that the Helicopter simulator is only for 5th graders and up".

The kids loudly proclaimed their disappointment there, so the Hakase wanted to tell them a story instead to lift their spirit up. Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi didn't want the Hakase to tell the story, since they believed it would be a long story again, so Mitsuhiko cut him off and gave them a quiz instead.

Conan gave Genta and Ayumi a hint, but he still ended up being the one to correctly answer - as usual.

XXXXX

"Eh? No Capture the Flag today?" Aoko asked in surprise after hearing the announcement that Ran made at Lunch.

"Yeah." Ran confirmed with a nod after swallowing her food, "The Trio Ducklings are holding Conan and Agasa-hakase hostages for the day, Hattori-kun still haven't even opened the Spy App that Shinichi installed in his phone secretly yet, the four other Counters are still out of the country gathering information, and Okaa-san and I are going to have Dinner with Otou-san at 7 tonight. That left only the five of you, and you can't play Capture the Flag with only 5 people, so Shinichi gave the permission to cancel the Capture the Flag for today".

"That doesn't mean that your training finished early though." Kaito added before the others could even open their mouths, "Instead of Capture the Flag, there's going to be a Scavenger Race".

"Scavenger Race?" All of them, including Ran, asked in confusion.

Kaito grinned his Kid grin. "I have hidden clues in many different places all over Ekoda." He revealed smugly, "So the four of you will form two teams." He gestured to Ginzo, Aoko, Akako, and Jii, "The two teams will race each other to find the final clue and solve it first, the winner will receive All You Can Eat coupons from Shinichi at the prize, which you can use at any Cafe or Restaurant of your own choosing".

"Why from Shinichi and not from you?" Ran asked with a sweat drop.

"Because Shinichi was the one who come up with the idea, I just provided the clues and hid them." Kaito answered right away.

Ran pouted. "How unfair." She whined halfheartedly, "I want the coupons too".

"My Birthday is at Saturday this year, and I have planned to monopolize Shinichi for that day." Kaito told her cheerfully, "Shinichi had agreed that the Capture the Flag will be exchanged with Scavenger Race instead, so you can have a go then".

"What about the party?" Aoko was the one pouting now, "Aoko had planned to hold a party for your Birthday".

"Oh, don't worry." Kaito reassured her, "The final clue would lead to the place where the party that I have prepared would be hold, so we can have the party as soon as all of you arrive. There's also a time limit, so whoever couldn't solve the riddles knew when to give up and just call me to get the location".

"Okay, Aoko is alright with that plan." Aoko nodded her head in approval.

"Alright, Lunch time is over!" Ran clapped her hands once she saw that Lunch time was almost up and everyone had finished with their food, "Let's clean this up and begin with the Division Training".

So, they did just that.

XXXXX

"Why~?!" Ran whined into her palms, having covered her face in frustration, "It started fine too, so why?" She lowered her hands so she could stare into Conan's eyes, who was sitting across from her in the Living Room - her Father had gone drinking as soon as her Mother was gone, so he was still out cold in his room. "Why, Conan-kun?" She asked sadly.

She was talking about the Dinner that they have just had the previous night. Her parents were getting along so well that Ran thought that they would agree to live together once again, but then her Father made a fuss about a woman called Towako, and everything was over - her Mother went home - just like that.

"Well…" Conan - because they didn't know who would end up hearing, with them being in the Agency - said in thought, "Maybe it would help to know what caused them to separate in the first place? Unless the root is uprooted, the problem would never over - there's always going to be something else come up and causing trouble again".

Ran thinned her lips. "But how to find out?" She asked helplessly, "Neither Okaa-san nor Otou-san would answer if I just asked".

Conan shrugged helplessly as well, "I guess we would just have to be patient and tried to ask around." He said after awhile, "Maybe one of their friends would know. Not my parents though, since both of our parents rarely talk to each other after your parents separated, and they were also busy with works to meet up in the first place".

Ran sighed in defeat. "I guess." She muttered in low spirit.

XXXXX

"Hyaaah!"

Aoko cried out as she jumped and sent a kick to Ran - who caught Aoko's leg while in the middle of whirling around, then followed the movement by throwing Aoko away from her using the advantage of Aoko being already in the air.

"Aaah!" Aoko yelped when she tried to land on her feet, but lost her balance due to the fact that she was wearing an Inline Skate, and fell down instead. "Moo." She grumbled as she rubbed her sore behind, "Why do we have to fight while using the Inline Skate?".

It was Saturday yet again, a week after the disaster of a Dinner that Ran was still annoyed about. They have done the warm up and had breakfast, as well as the Martial Arts Training, so it was time for the Sparring now. Instead of Sparring on the grassy ground though, they were now Sparring on asphalt floor while wearing their Inline Skates.

"Because Agasa-hakase had gotten a crazy idea after watching the anime Air Gear*." Shinichi - who was watching them Sparring - answered as he glanced sideways at the Hakase, who looked sheepish, "He found the Air Trek amazing and tried to make it himself with Jii-chan's help, thinking that if those anime characters could do those amazing stunts using Air Trek, then maybe we could too. It too them a week, but they succeed in creating 2 pairs for adult and 1 for a kid. They also managed to make them to be able to be transformed into normal Super Power shoes, and now Hakase wanted us to try using them to fight." He then sighed and looked at Aoko, who had paused her Sparring with Ran to listen to the explanation, "I think it would be dangerous to fight while using the Air Trek right away, even though I have tried the Air Trek by going around Beika and have found them as amazing at the anime made it up to be - just without the ability to use the Infinity Atmosphere like the Leviathan's Fang, and other craziness like that-" Here he broke off, muttering to the side something the long the likes of 'Honestly, a **normal human** destroying a freaking **building** with a power that came from **a mere kick**? Too crazy even for **me**.', before continuing, "-so I suggest to try to fight using normal Inline Skate first".

 **(*AN: I don't own Air Gear. I actually found Air Gear amazing, but I'm lost as soon as the Infinity Atmosphere theory came out.)**

"Maybe I should have a go with Ran instead." Kaito said as he stood up, already wearing his own Inline Skate, "I have used a turbo speed Roller Blade for a Heist once before".

"Go ahead." Aoko answered as she stood up and rolled over to where everyone else was, then sitting down to watch.

Kaito and Ran took a fighting stance, then with a snap of Shinichi's fingers, they lunged forward and began to fight. Although, they were only at it for a total of 10 seconds before pausing.

"We can fight, but I guess normal Inline Skate is just too slow compared to running with your feet." Ran observed as she considered her Inline Skate, then exchanging a glance that was followed with an exchange of nod with Kaito, she looked at Hakase, "Where are the Air Treks? We're going to try fighting using them now".

Agasa-hakase handed them the Air Treks and they changed their Inline Skates with the Air Treks - or AT like how the anime called them, then they tried the ATs first. After they got the hang of using the ATs, they immediately began to attack each other.

Needless to say, the people who watched the match were amazed, and sometimes worried too - since the speed was so fast that they almost collided with trees and other stuffs sometimes. The match ended in a tie when Ran and Kaito both tripped the other up. As soon as the match ended, everyone congratulated the Hakase and Jii, with the teens more enthusiastic than Eri and Ginzo.

Unfortunately, their cheerful moment ended when Ran and Conan received two separate calls from Satou and Takagi, but containing the same message … Megure-keibu had just been shot - not by gun, but by an arrow for a Crossbow. So they all headed for the Police Hospital - but Jii, Aoko and Akako were only going with them to keep them company, since they didn't really know the man.

"Do you find anything in the investigation?" Ran asked Shiratori, who blinked at being questioned by a teenager and hesitated to answer.

"Just tell her, Shiratori-kun." Megure told him with a wry smile, "You will often find her and Conan-kun at crime scenes, and they always help us during investigation, so it's alright to tell her".

Shiratori nodded in answer, before turning to face Ran. "We investigated the location we believed the crossbow was fired from…" He began to say before showing something to them, "This is found at the location, and we believe the culprit purposefully left this behind".

Conan frowned seeing that.

"What is it, Conan-kun?" Kaito - always attentive about his Husband - asked as soon as he saw the frown.

"I feel as though I have seen that sword before." Conan answered, gesturing to the sword made from cardboard that was inside the evidence bag.

"Really, Conan-kun?" Megure asked him seriously.

"Yes." Conan nodded his head as he answered, "But I can't remember where".

"That's too bad." Shiratori sighed in disappointment.

"Please tell us immediately if you remembered, Conan-kun." Megure requested as he looked at the frowning boy, who silently nodded his head in answer.

XXXXX

The next morning, their training was interrupted again. Eri - who had a job that she needed to do as soon as possible, thus wasn't with them that morning - had been poisoned.

"This isn't a coincidence." Ran huffed as she sat down on the chair in Eri's room, "Someone is clearly targeting you, both of you and Megure-keibu".

"I agree." Conan said as he came in with Kaito, Aoko, and Kogoro, the others having gone already - either back to their own home, or to work.

"Is there a proof for it?" Eri asked curiously, her voice soft due to her still recovering.

"You collapsed as soon as you ate the chocolate, right?" Conan asked for confirmation, earning a nod from Eri, "Do you remember seeing the white paper flower being slipped into the ribbon?".

Eri blinked. "Now that you mentioned it, yes, I remember." She said thoughtfully.

"I feels like I have seen the flower too, somewhere, but I can't remember where." Conan sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will remember soon." Kaito tried to cheer him up.

Ran exhaled softly, before frowning at her Mother. "That aside, Okaa-san." She began in a disapproving tone, "You're normally a careful person, so why would you eat a chocolate that you got that had no sender on it?".

"Well, sorry." Eri frowned herself, displeased with her own carelessness, before glancing at Kogoro - who stood awkwardly beside her bed, "Your Father and I got into another fight remember? And we had just talked about Zigoba that night too. So I thought that it was from your Father, wanting to apologize".

Kogoro's eyebrow twitched. "You know, if it's me, I would just give your the chocolate in person." He grumbled in response.

"As if you haven't secretly given me Zigoba before." Eri retorted with a scowl, "Remember when you tried to court me? You were so embarrassed that you decided to leave a Zigoba in my desk's drawer, without giving anything to show that it was from you. If it wasn't for Yukiko who saw you did it, I wouldn't know that it was from you at all".

Kogoro sweat dropped and looked away then, couldn't say anything to defend himself.

"Anyway, Okaa-san." Ran said, gaining their attention, "Please don't do this anymore".

"I promise." Eri promised with a smile, taking Ran's hand with her own right hand.

XXXXX

Just as Shinichi feared, the attack didn't stop with just Megure and Eri, another person whom he knew had been attacked, right in front of his eyes at that.

"Hakase!" Shinichi called out in worry as he knelt down beside where the Hakase had face planted on the ground, the crossbow's arrow had hit him on his butt.

"I'm fine." Agasa-hakase said through gritted teeth, "After him, Shinichi!".

"But…" Shinichi protested weakly, worried for someone who was already like his own Uncle.

"After him, Shinichi!" Agasa insisted urgently when he heard the culprit getting away, "Don't let him get away!".

"Alright!" Shinichi said firmly as he ran out of the Hakase's house, his skateboard conveniently in his hands - having just finished being repaired by the Hakase, and immediately gave chase to the culprit.

For a moment, he lost sight of the culprit due to him having a late start, but with the Trio Duckling's help - which he contacted using the Shounen Tantei Dan's Detective Badge - he managed to catch up with the culprit. But Fate seemed like not in the mood to help him, for the reckless culprit had used the crossing bridge for pedestrians to cross the street using his bike, almost making an elder woman fell down the stair - which she would if Conan wasn't fast enough to catch her - which made Conan to lose sight of the culprit again.

Disappointed, Conan returned to the Hakase's house to see if he had been taken to the Hospital yet, when he saw it. The strangely shaped paper that jogged his memory, making him remember just where the hell he had seen the sword, flower, and the thing in his hand before.

XXXXX

"Trumps?" Kogoro asked in confusion when he heard it.

"Yeah." Conan nodded as he pulled out his own deck of Trump cards, quickly picking up the King, Queen, and Jack of Spades. Then, he continued with the explanation that he was in the middle of giving to Kogoro, Ran, Shiratori-keibu, and the Hakase who was lying on his stomach on the Beika Hospital bed.

"But why Trumps?" Ran asked thoughtfully as she stared at the Queen card in her hand, "And why Spades in particular?".

"Because Spades means Death, Ran-neechan." Conan explained to her, making her and the others to look at him, "Heart symbolize Love, Club is for Happiness, and Diamond is for Wealth. The only question is why our Culprit decides to use the Trump Cards in particular?".

No one knew the answer yet, so the room was filled with silence, before Kogoro decided to break it. "Still, this means that our Culprit is planning to kill 13 people whose names correspond to the number 1 to 13, in the descending sequence of the cards?" He wondered out loud..

"And all of them are the people whom Kogoro-ojisan, Ran-neechan, and I know." Conan said as he cupped his right elbow with his left hand, with his right thumb and index finger cupped his chin - his Thinking Pose as Kaito called it, "Another question is, who among us is being targeted? Clearly whoever did this want their target to suffer by targeting the people who are close to us first, one by one, like tightening the rope around our neck".

"I believe I have the answer for that." Megure-keibu said as he entered the room.

"Keibu, are you alright to be here?" Ran asked in worry, "Your wound is still…".

"Don't worry, it's stitched and it holds strong, so I will be fine." Megure reassured her, before addressing everyone in the room seriously, "Back to what I said, I suspect the culprit is Murakami Jou".

"Murakami Jou." Kogoro repeated seriously, "So the target is me".

"Who is he?" Shiratori asked Megure.

"He was a lone-wolf card dealer who committed a murder 10 years ago, and was just released on parole a week ago." Megure informed him, showing the photo of Murakami in the middle of dealing cards to them.

"But why would he targets Otou-san?" Ran asked as she looked between the Inspector and her Father.

"Because I was the one who arrested him, back when I was still a Police Officer." Kogoro told her with a sigh.

"Ah, I remember that case." Shiratori said in realization, before Megure glared at him.

"Enough of that case." Megure ordered firmly, before looking at Kogoro. "Mouri-kun." Megure began seriously, "Can you think up of anyone with the number 10 in their name? They would most likely become the next victim".

After a few seconds of thinking, Kogoro remembered with a gasp. "Towako-san!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

So, he and Megure-keibu left to find Towako, while Shiratori gave Ran and Conan a ride back to the Agency - after they have made sure that Towako was safe.

"Nee, Shiratori-keibu." Ran began cautiously, "What were you about to say? About the Murakami case".

"Well, I guess you will find out if you ask around, so I will tell you." Shiratori decided after a second, before proceeding to do just that, telling them the history between Murakami and Kogoro.

When she heard it, some pieces of the memory returned to her. "I remember now." She said with a frown, "Otou-san shot the pistol even though Okaa-san was being held hostage, it grazed Okaa-san's thigh and made her collapse, then he shot again to hit the man." Her frown deepened, "Why can't I remember it until now?".

"You probably repressed the memory unconsciously, because it was traumatic for you." Shiratori responded quietly.

"Why would he shoot though?" Ran bit her lower lip, "Why would he still shoot when Okaa-san was held hostage?".

"I guess he was confident in his marksmanship." Shiratori voiced out his opinion, "Believing that he could shoot Murakami alone".

Soon after that, they arrived at the Agency, and Shiratori left after he made sure they have entered the Agency safely.

"What about you, Shinichi?" Ran asked in low spirit as they were having a late Dinner together, "If it's you, would you shoot?".

"I don't know, it would depend on the situation." Shinichi answered with a sigh, "If the situation is pressing enough, where the hostage would die if an action isn't taken right away, I would shoot. Because, even if it would harm the hostage slightly, at lease they would still be alive".

Ran looked at him in surprise. "Even if the hostage is Kaito?" She asked with a frown, "Would you still shoot? Knowing that you could hurt him?".

"Especially if it's Kaito." Shinichi said firmly as his eyes darkened in anger, remembering a certain event from the past, "Because I will do anything for him, and as much as it pains me to do so, I would hurt him if it's necessary to get him away from certain death. I have done it in the past, and I will do it again, as long as I can save Kaito's life by doing so".

"Wait, you have?" Ran asked incredulously, "When? And what happened?".

Shinichi shook his head. "Sorry, I don't want to talk about it." He said softly, before returning to eating his Dinner.

Ran sighed and did the same.

"Still…" Shinichi said again after awhile, "Kogoro-ojisan might have shot Oba-san, but it's still only a small part of the picture, some part of the truth. Rather than worrying about it, just asked him when you get the chance, why he still shot the pistol".

Ran blinked her eyes, staring at Shinichi, before nodding with a small smile. "I guess you're right." She decided out loud, "Let's finish our Dinner and sleep then. Kaito and Aoko will come tomorrow, right?".

"Yeah." Shinichi confirmed with a smile, "Let's give it our best, so we can finish this case as soon as possible." He offered a fist to her.

"Yes, let's." Ran replied as she bumped her own fist with his.

XXXXX

"You have that Look again." Kaito said as he observed his 17 turned 7 years old Husband, gaining Ran's and Aoko's attention and making them stopped preparing Breakfast, "The look that said that something is bothering you".

"It's about the case, there are some points that confuses me after I thought about it." Shinichi revealed absently as he juggled his football, "Why would Murakami leaves clues that certainly pointing towards him? Is it to challenge Oji-san and the Polices? Also, how in the world Murakami know who are Oji-san's acquaintances that well, when he was in prison for the past decade and only released a week ago? He even know Oba-san's favorite brand of chocolate".

"Now that you mentioned it, it **is** rather strange." Ran muttered as she returned her attention to her cooking, "How high is the chance of the culprit being someone else, and they did all those to place the blame on Murakami Jou?".

"I don't know, but there definitely some chance that it being the case." Shinichi replied thoughtfully.

"If that **is** the case…" Aoko began as she prepared the rice bowls with the rice in it, "Who might the real culprit be?".

"We wouldn't know until we investigate further, Aoko." Kaito said as he turned around to look at her, but something caught his attention. "Wait…" He stared at the name on the photo, "Shinichi, I think Kogoro-ojisan is mistaken about the target number 10".

"What?" Shinichi stopped juggling his ball and looked at Kaito, before following where his gaze headed, only to widen his eyes.

"Damn it!"

XXXXX

Tsuji Hiroki - the pro golfer who was friend with Kogoro, and had the number 10 in the Tsuji character of his name - had planned on piloting his Helicopter that day, and he didn't want to cancel his flight that day. So Megure decided to go with him in the Helicopter, dragging Kogoro with him, while Kaito and Conan sneaked into the seat beside the Pilot's - Conan on Kaito's laps.

On the other hand, Shiratori had gone with Ran and Aoko to Touto Heliport, in the case that Murakami had planned to ambush Tsuji there.

"One sheep, two sheep…" Kogoro chanted with his eyes closed tightly.

"Is that a chant to keep you from falling?" Conan asked him curiously, more teasing than anything though.

"Co- Conan-kun?!" Megure cried out in surprise, while Kogoro just looked startled, "What are you doing here?!".

"Helping to protect him, of course." Conan replied as he gestured to Tsuji Hiroki with his head, "Kaito-niichan is here too".

"Hi." Kaito grinned at them, "I'm here as a spare Pilot, just in case an emergency happened".

"Emergency?" Kogoro squeaked in fear, sweating heavily.

"Do you know how to Pilot a Helicopter then?" Tsuji asked the boy curiously.

"Yes, along with a private plane." Kaito answered with a grin.

"I'm sure nothing will happen." Tsuji said with a smirk, "As that Officer said, this Murakami guy probably is waiting for us at the Touto Heliport, and they would be ready for him there, so we will be fine".

"I wouldn't be so sure about it." Conan said with narrowed eyes, "What if the culprit knew of the Police involvement, and decided to wait to ambush you at your home?".

"Then I guess the Polices will have to accompany me home." Tsuji replied easily.

The flight then went smoothly, at least at first, because turned out that they were really lucky that Kaito was there with them. Something happened that caused Tsuji to be blinded by the light, making him unable to open his eyes.

"Rise up!" Kaito ordered as he removed his seat belt, "We need to switch place!".

Tsuji grunting in agreement as he forced himself to move the Helicopter up without opening his eyes.

"Conan-kun, keep us steady while we switch!" Kaito continued firmly.

"Ryoukai!" Conan said as he took the steer and kept it steady with one hand, while the other to keep him steady as he used his feet to keep the pedals in place.

Meanwhile, Kaito removed Tsuji's seat belt and pulled him out of the Pilot seat and onto his previous one, put on the seat belt, before taking the Pilot seat and took over the steering from Conan - who immediately went to Tsuji's side.

"Is there somewhere we can land?" Kaito asked as he slowly lowering the Helicopter, calmer now that they weren't in a risk of crashing.

Conan looked around the ground, before finding the perfect spot. "Teitan Elementary School." He told Kaito as he pulled out his Tantei Badge - shorter term for Shounen Tantei Dan's Detective Badge - before immediately told Genta to clear the school yard. So Genta cried out that there was a Helicopter going to crash to clear out the field, and Conan muttered to himself that they weren't going to crash, all the while calling the Ambulance over to the Teitan Elementary School.

Why Genta and the other kids were at School while Conan not? Simple, he skipped the school to focus on the case. Ran, Aoko, and Kaito did the same, hence why Kaito was with them now instead of at Ekoda High School. Not a good thing to do, but saving lives took priority for them, and it also helped that they were smart and could understand the lessons easily, or their - Kaito's, Aoko's, and Ran's - school lives would be suffering.

Soon after that, Kaito safely landed the Helicopter and Megure immediately helped Tsuji out, while Kogoro dry heaved to the side from the scare just now. Conan though, he pulled out one of his scarf - a dark colored one - before tying it around Tsuji's eyes, so it would block the light from the man's eyes.

"Is it better, Tsuji-san?" Conan asked softly as they waited for the Ambulance to arrive.

"Yes, thank you, Boya." Tsuji replied with a relieved sigh, "Thank you to you too … Kaito-san, right? You saved us".

"You're welcome." Kaito replied as he flopped down to sit beside Conan, "But what caused the blind?".

"I think it's the eye drop, I saw you use it earlier." Conan mused as he pulled the said eye drop out of Tsuji's pocket, "Do you always use the eye drop, Tsuji-san?".

"Yes, before I drive a Car or a Helicopter." Tsuji confirmed as he rubbed his temple, "I never got blinded before though, so someone obviously swap it with something else".

"I will have it examined then." Megure said as he took the eye drop from Conan's gloved hand - he only noticed the glove then - into his own hand that was also gloved, "Can you think of a time the swapping could be done?".

Tsuji made a thoughtful noise. "The only time that I think is possible is earlier today." He told the Inspector, "I drove my Car out of the garage, pausing to use my eye drop, but then I heard the glass breaking. I checked it out, leaving my eye drop in the car. When I saw that it was because someone had thrown a rock through the window, I thought that it was a kid playing a prank, so I told my housekeeper to clean it up and left".

"A rock huh, the same with what happened to Hakase." Conan said with a scowl.

The Ambulance arrived then, and Tsuji was taken to the hospital. Later on, they received the report of what the eye drop had been changed with, along with the news that Shiratori had found a 10 of Spade while investigating.

The next person was number 9, but Kogoro couldn't think of one, he could think of who the number 8 was though, and that person was Sawaki Kouhei the Sommelier. Thus, they - Megure, Shiratori, and Kogoro, along with Ran, Conan, Kaito, and Aoko who insisted on coming along - headed for Sawaki's place.

After a short talk about Wines, Megure asked for Sawaki's schedule, and upon hearing Asahi Katsuyoshi's name, they realized who number 9 was - even though Kogoro only had had a contact with the man once, and it was to find the man's missing Cat - so they decided to meet Asahi at the Aquacrystal together with Sawaki, to protect the both of them together.

"Are you going to be alright?" Conan whispered to Kaito in worry - so the others wouldn't hear him, while.

"I will be." Kaito promised with a grin, also whispering, "As long as I'm with you".

Conan lightly kicked Kaito's leg. "Be serious." He scolded Kaito with a hiss, earning a pout from the Magician.

"I am serious." Kaito retorted seriously, "If I'm with you, I can just focusing on you instead of those fi- finny things".

"Fine." Conan relented with a sigh, "Keep close to me then".

"Of course." Kaito promised with a smile.

XXXXX

Upon arriving at Aquacrystal, they met with a few other people - Osanai Nana, Shishido Eimei, Peter Ford, and Nishina - and all of them had number in their names. Due to the short time though, they decided to get into the Aquacrystal first before the situation was explained to the newcomers.

(Kaito was tense the whole time, and he gripped Conan's hand tightly, anchoring himself with the feeling of Conan's hand in his to keep his fear at bay. Conan squeezed his hand back reassuringly.)

Ran and Conan stayed with the others as Megure explained about the situation, so that they wouldn't miss any information. Meanwhile, Kaito and Aoko left to scout the building - well, Kaito did the scouting, while Aoko learned by watching what he was doing and listening to his explanation - along with Shiratori and Kogoro. Of course, the teens and Conan turned on their Earphones, so that they could still communicate with each other and be ready to send back up as soon as possible if needed.

A long time had passed since then though, and Asahi didn't show up yet. Peter Ford then found a note from Asahi that was addressed for Sawaki, saying that Asahi might be late, so he could take a Wine from the Wine Cellar. Everyone ended up going to the Wine Cellar, either because they were curious about the place or to provide protection.

That was when the trouble started.

The M-18 shelf where Sawaki was told to pick up the Wine was booby trapped, and the man would have been hit by the arrow if Conan hadn't warned him. Due to the situation that was clearly dangerous, everyone agreed to leave the place first, but not only that the entrance was closed, Nana's scream let them to discover Asahi's dead body floating in the water outside the glass.

What was worse? The entrance couldn't be opened, Megure found out that they didn't have mobile's signal there, Kogoro tried the land line and found that it had been cut, as well as the fact that there was cement blocking the emergency exit. To sum it up, they were trapped with no way out, and Kogoro got blamed for what was happening because it was him that Murakami was targeting.

"Why must I be attacked by a man whose name I didn't even know?" Nana demanded when Shishido said that she would be the next target.

Conan then reminded that something was bothering her earlier, which led to Megure told her to speak up and let them to decide whether it mattered or not to the case. Kogoro suggested that they thought up a way to escape because he agreed with Nana that it didn't matter to the case, but Conan decided to remember it anyway - for he never knew when it would ended up being an important key to the case.

So everyone split up to find another exit, with Nana being told to stay put because she was the target this time, and Kogoro told Ran to stay put as well. Ran agreed because she - along with Conan, Kaito, and Aoko - wanted to protect Nana. After awhile of nothing happened though, Conan put his can of orange juice down on the floor and was about to leave to search around too, when the light gone out. They noticed the luminous paint on Nana's nails due to the darkness, but Nana had ran away screaming a second later, and before they could give chase, they heard her pained scream before silence descended onto the room again.

That alone told Conan, Ran, and Kaito that Nana had either died, or unconscious due to being in too much pain.

Conan's eyes narrowed when he heard a can being kicked, and he had a good guess that it was his orange juice can. Considering that he and his friends were in the room from the start, Nana was lying on the floor in front of him - he could see her figure - and the can was being kicked when whoever it was was running away from instead of into the room, then it must be the culprit who kicked it.

Whoever re-entered the room with orange juice stain on their pants was the culprit, Conan just needed to figure out the Why now, as well as got the evidence.

Just as Conan finished thinking that, the light came back on. Aoko screamed upon seeing Nana's corpse with a knife stabbed into her back, and everyone else who left to find another exit ran back in - each of them looked shocked upon seeing the state Nana was in, but murderers normally quite good in acting shocked.

Conan's eyes immediately went down and observed the pants of the people, and soon found the one with wet stain on one of their feet. He couldn't help but stare at the person in question, surprised to see who the culprit was actually.

 _Sawaki Kouhei, but why?_ Conan frowned, wondering if he was wrong somehow.

While Conan was busy staring through Sawaki as he thought, Megure wondered out loud how Murakami could tell where Nana was.

"Luminous paint." Kaito answered him, "I saw her nails glowed in the dark earlier".

"Her fake nail came off." Ran observed out loud as she looked at the floor around Nana, trying to find the said fake nail.

"Fake nail?" Megure asked for explanation.

"It's nor her real nail." Ran informed him, "Colorful painted nails are glued onto her real nails for fun, makes it easier when you want to change the color and pattern." She soon spot the nail and picked it up with a handkerchief, before offering it to Megure, "I don't know how helpful it would be, but something must have happened between her and the murderer for it to come off".

"Well, I will just keep this for now then." Megure said as he put the wrapped up nail into his pocket.

Kaito blinked as he saw something was off and pulled the neck of Nana's shirt down slightly, thinning his lips upon seeing the print of someone's left hand on her body. He released her shirt and stood up, looking around for Conan for a bit, before going over to where Conan was staring blankly up at Sawaki - making the man looked at Conan with unnerved expression.

"Conan-kun?" He called out, making Conan blinked and looked back at him, so he motioned for Conan to come to him - which the boy did right away. As soon as the Detective was a meter away, Kaito knelt down, before whispering the latest findings - about the nail and the hand print - to the boy.

"That means that the culprit is right handed, but Murakami was …" Conan muttered as he tried to remember, before widening his eyes upon remembering, "Left handed!" He hissed, locking eyes with Kaito, "We got it wrong all this time, it's not Murakami".

"You seemed to already have an idea of who the real culprit is though." Kaito whispered as he glanced at Sawaki, who was now conversing with Kogoro about planning to quit his job.

"I still need more information though…" Conan exhaled softly, before he blinked, "Wait, maybe…" He looked down on his shoes, before nodding his head, "Help me with something".

So, Kaito followed Conan into the kitchen and helped him preparing the trap for the culprit - after hearing Conan's suspicion, before returning to the room where everyone else was. Kogoro scolded them for running off on their own, but they just cheekily said that their names didn't have number so they were safe.

They served the water for everyone, and then narrowing their eyes when the culprit got trapped and not even knowing about it. Only the evidence left. A minute of looking around discreetly later, they found their evidence, but then an explosion happened, causing another black out. Just as the emergency light was on, another explosion happened, destroying the glass walls this time, and the next thing they know, the water rushed in and hit them.

"Kaito-niichan!" Conan cried out as he resurfaced from the water, looking around for his Husband. Kaito came up to the surface a second later, causing Conan to breath out in relief. "You okay?" He asked in worry.

"Yeah." Kaito replied breathlessly, "The explosion chase those finny things away, so I'm fine".

"Good." Conan smiled at him, before looking around to check if everyone had resurfaced.

Frowning when he didn't see Ran anywhere, Conan grabbed an empty water bottle that was conveniently floating near him, covered its mouth, before diving back into the water. It was a good thing that he listened to his instinct, because as soon as he dove, he could see Ran got trapped under the car and had just ran out of air.

Acting quickly, Conan pressed the mouth of the bottle onto Ran's lips and uncovered it, letting the bubble of air entering her mouth that way. He smiled in relief when he saw Ran reopened her eyes, then gestured to the bottle so Ran would understand to keep it on her lips, before moving to help her to get out from under the car.

Unfortunately, he made a miscalculation and got his foot stuck on the spot where the car's front wheel was.

Meanwhile, Kaito frowned when Conan took a long time underwater, and upon realizing that Ran hadn't resurfaced yet, he knew that Ran was in trouble and Conan was helping her. So, Kaito told Aoko to hold on before diving back down. It took him a few second to locate them, and widened his eyes when he saw that the two of them got stuck under the car.

Conan tried to hold his breath longer while trying to unstuck his leg, but sadly, children's lung capacity was way smaller than that of teenagers, and he soon lost the battle. Just when he thought that he was a goner, Kaito appeared in his vision and a pair of lips pressed against his own, and immediately realized that Kaito was literally sharing his breath with him.

Once Kaito got enough air into Conan's mouth, he pulled back and made a calm down motion to him, and quickly helped Conan to unstuck his leg. Conan didn't waste any time to remove his suspenders and locked one end onto the car, then swam to a nearby pillar. Correctly guessing Conan's intention, Kaito helped Conan to lock the other end, and then Conan pushed the button to shorten the suspenders - the force was enough to lift the car up and released Ran.

Kogoro - who **finally** felt that something was off and dove back down - helped Ran to get back to the surface, with Kaito and Conan following them up. Ran coughed up and panted for breath, finally releasing the bottle since she didn't need it anymore.

"Are you alright, Ran?" Kogoro asked in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ran said a bit breathlessly, before smiling at Conan and Kaito, "Thanks, you two".

"You're welcome." The two boys replied together with smiles of their own, relieved that Ran was alright.

"Guys!" Aoko gasped as she pointed to somewhere near them, "Those cards!".

They looked at where Aoko was pointing and saw the Spade cards from 6 to 2.

"Damn! So he want to kill all of us at once." Shishido cursed in anger, "Who is he kidding?".

"Well, let's ruin his plan and get out of here then." Kaito said with a smirk, "Now that the glass had shattered, we can just swim out and into the sea".

"It's impossible, I can't swim!" Nishina cried out in despair.

"Don't whine!" Shishido scolded him, "I will help you get out from here!".

"Can you hold your breath once more, Ran?" Kogoro asked his Daughter, who while a bit weakened, but no longer breathless.

"Yes, but I feel weak." Ran replied softly, "I don't think I can swim on my own".

"Don't worry, I will help you." Kogoro reassured her with an encouraging smile, making Ran smiled back at him.

With that decided, they each took a breath and dove down. Conan took the time to gather the cards and pocketed them, before diving down and followed everyone out, while holding hand with Kaito - who had waited for him - just in case there were some fish down there.

Fortunately, there were none.

Unfortunately, Nishina still swallowed some water and was in a dire need of CPR.

Even more unfortunately? Sawaki offered to do it.

"Wait, Shiratori-keibu, you do the CPR!" Kaito cut in, looking at the younger Inspector seriously.

"Eh?" Shiratori looked at him in surprise.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Kaito snapped at him, while glaring at Sawaki.

Shiratori decided to not question it anymore and did the CPR to Nishina, but Megure did. So, taking that as their cue, Conan and Kaito took turns at their Deduction Show to explain that it wasn't Murakami who had done all of this, but someone else instead - and that someone was Sawaki. The evidence then showed, proving that Sawaki was indeed the culprit, followed by enraged confession by the man himself.

Conan might have guessed that Sawaki planned to explode the bombs that he had planted beforehand, but Kaito reacted faster by snatching the trigger before Sawaki could push the button. Unfortunately, Sawaki reacted rather quickly and held the weakened Ran hostage, and demanded them to not move or he would kill her.

Scowling, Conan picked Shiratori's pocket and took the young Inspector's gin, before aiming it at Sawaki and Ran's direction, surprising most of them. Ran, Aoko, Kaito, Megure, and Kogoro not included - since they knew that Conan was Naito Shin Nisei. Kaito and Aoko could guessed Conan's intention for using a real gun instead of his MCG, so they got ready to knock Sawaki out.

Meanwhile, Kogoro - having done the same thing in the past - could also guessed Conan's intention, but he couldn't help but being worried. If Conan missed, Ran could be gravely harmed, and the fact that Conan was only 7 worried him even more - surely a 7 years old couldn't aim that well?

Before he could stop Conan though, Conan already fired the gun and grazed Ran's thigh with the bullet. The burning pain from the injury was enough to make Ran losing her strength to stand up on her own - mostly due to her being already weakened, since she would be able to still stand if she was in her perfect condition - thus causing her to become a dead weight to Sawaki.

Using Sawaki's distraction when he tried to keep Ran stood back up, Aoko pulled out her Whip and grabbed Sawaki's leg with it, then she pulled with all her strength. This caused Sawaki to fall on his back, losing his knife in the process. At the same time as Aoko swinging her Whip to Sawaki, Kaito had rushed forward, so he was at Sawaki's side as soon as he had fallen to the floor. Not wasting any time, Kaito threw a smoke bomb while pulling out his Super Duct Tape (SDT) at the same time, covering the area with thick light blue smoke. By the time the smoke had disappeared, his SDT was nowhere to be seen, and Sawaki had been completely immobilized - his arms, legs, hands, and torso were tied together using the SDT - as well as having his mouth duct taped to shut him up.

Aoko - who had re-wrapped her Whip around her thigh under her skirt sometime during the explosion of smoke - picked up the pocket knife with a handkerchief before handing it over to Megure-keibu, who accepted it with a blink of his eyes. He silently wondered if Aoko and Kaito were Vigilante Detectives in training, for those two were fast in taking down a criminal - he wouldn't be really surprised if they were.

Shiratori and the other people - Shishido, Peter Ford, and Nishina - could only gape and stared in disbelief. A kid firing a gun? A girl taking down a criminal with a Whip? And a boy who tied the said criminal in a flash, using duct tape no less? Yeah, they were shocked speechless.

"Ran!" Kogoro called out as he ran over to where his Daughter had fallen, only to notice that Conan was already by her side, cleaning her wound with an alcohol that he had pulled from a First Aid kit that he had pulled out from who know where. "Are you alright, Ran?" He asked as he took over treating her slight injury.

"I'm fine, Otou-san." Ran answered with a smile, realizing that her Father had shot her Mother was to save her, "Just tired".

"That's good." Kogoro replied with a smile of his own.

XXXXX

Later on, after Ran and Nishina were taken by the ambulance that Megure had called - just to make sure that they were really alright, the others had been taken to TMPD Headquarters to get their statement taken, and filling in the Paperwork. While they were filling the Paperwork, Shiratori decided that it was a good time to scold Conan.

"That was dangerous, Conan-kun." Shiratori looked at Conan sternly, "Stealing my pistol and fired it like that. What if you hit Ran at a fatal spot?".

"You don't have to worry about that, Shiratori-keibu." Kaito replied nonchalantly without looking at the man, "After all, Conan is a Crack Shot 7 years old".

"Crack Shot 7 years old?!" Kogoro, Megure, and Shiratori exclaimed in shock, staring at Conan in disbelief, while Shishido and Peter Ford could only blinked their eyes uncomprehendingly at them - their mind having shut down due to the shock.

"Moo, Nii-chan!" Conan complained at Kaito with a pout, "Why would you tell them that?".

"Well, it **is** the truth." Kaito replied with a shrug.

"Are you really that good?" Megure asked Conan curiously, "I know that you can shoot a gun, considering that Card Gun that you have, but to be a Crack Shot when you're this young?".

"Well, my Tou-san is just that crazy." Conan admitted sheepishly, "He thought that it's a good thing to teach me stuffs like that, and I have to admit that those skills had helped me greatly".

"Stuffs like that?" Shiratori repeated in confusion.

"Oh you know, like firing a gun, driving a motor boat and bike, hang gliding, and Fencing to name a few." Conan informed them matter-of-factly with a shrug, ignoring the fact that he had just driven the remaining three men - Shiratori, Kogoro, and Megure - completely speechless.

What kind of person was Conan's Father?

That was the only thing that filled their minds.

On the other hand, Kaito and Aoko just smirked in amusement while continuing to fill their Paperwork.

Line~Line~Line

9k plus words?! Oh dear, I just realized that this Chapter is a long one.

Oh well, what do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	13. Haibara Ai, The Mini Scientist

_**Chapter**_ _ **13**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Haibara Ai, The Mini Scientist**_

Miyano Shiho stared blankly at her lap, her eyes dulled as though she was already dead. Maybe she was, on the inside at least, for she had lost the only remaining family that she had left.

Her parents - Miyano Atsushi and Elena - had died not long after she was born, so she didn't really know them except from the story about them that she had heard from the other Organization Members. Pisco said that they had died in a fire at their research facility, but she knew it wasn't true. They had decided to commit suicide and took their research along with them, for they knew just how terrifying the drug called the APTX 4869 was.

Unfortunately, the Organization had found out that Shiho was a prodigy when concerning chemistry when she was 13, and they told her to restart the APTX 4869 project with her Sister - Akemi - being the hostage. Either she worked on their project, or they would kill Akemi, thus she was forced to recreate the drug.

In the end, they still killed her Sister. Just because she was being used as an in by an FBI so he could infiltrate the Organization, Akemi was seen as a threat.

When Akemi told her that Gin offered a deal, that the Organization would let Akemi and her to leave the Organization if Akemi could give them 1 Billion Yen via Bank Robbery, Shiho had felt that it was a trap - that they would kill her Sister whether the Robbery was successful or not, and she was right. The Robbery was a success, but Gin and Vodka still killed her.

Shiho was all alone in the world now.

They killed Akemi, so she had rebelled and said that she wouldn't work on the APTX 4869 anymore, which lead to her current situation - one of her hand cuffed onto a pipe, and she was locked inside a room that wasn't even wide enough to be called as such.

Clenching her hands into fists, a determined light entered Shiho's previously dead eyes. They had killed her Sister, but they still expected her to continue working for them? Who did they think she was?

Silently, Shiho reached into her hair and began to comb it, until her hand touched the capsule that she had hid in her hair earlier. Pulling the capsule into her hand, she brought it to her face. It was a capsule that was colored red and white, the poison called APTX 4869.

She was all alone, so why must she continued to life, if she would only continued to be forced to perfect the drug that her own parents had committed suicide to destroy?

She preferred death over such fate.

Shiho really wished that she didn't tell Gin that she wouldn't work on the APTX anymore, because if she didn't, then she would still be in her lab now. If she was in her lab now, she could follow her parents footsteps by blowing herself up along with the lab, to erase any data about the APTX. Unfortunately, she wasn't thinking clearly enough when she heard the news of her Sister's death, so she would have to make do with just erasing her own self - a small revenge in the form of the Organization would never perfected the APTX 4869 without her.

Without another though, she swallowed the poison, fully expecting to see her dead parents and Sister by the time she opened her eyes again - her spiritual eyes, she meant.

XXXXX

"Shinichi…" Ran called out softly as she entered the Living Room of the Black Manor, carrying a bowl of porridge with her. She approached her shrunken Brother - who was sitting on Kaito's lap, burying his face on the crook of Kaito's neck - before placing the tray with the porridge on the table near them. "I know you're feeling down, but you still need to eat." She continued as she touched Shinichi's back.

Shinichi didn't respond aside from tightening his arms that was around Kaito's neck.

Ran and Kaito exchanged a worried look, before simultaneously exhaling a long breath with heavy heart.

Shinichi had been like this for two days now, ever since he failed to save Miyano Akemi. That particular encounter with the Crows was unexpected, for not even Vermouth - their Contact within the Crows - knew about it. They were caught off guard when they encountered Akemi - who disguised herself as Hirota Masami at the time - thus was unprepared to chase her down, and Shinichi had been knocked out just as he entered the apartment room that Masami used.

Although Shinichi managed to locate her as soon as he woke up and informed his team, but they were too late to save her. By the time that they arrived at the warehouse where Akemi had confronted Gin and Vodka, she was already bleeding to death - with her only having enough strength to tell Shinichi where she had hidden the robbed 1 Billion Yen, and requested Shinichi to protect her Sister whose name was Miyano Shiho.

Every failure to prevent death and saved someone's life always made Shinichi upset, but he managed to get over it by the end of the day, because he had known just how slim his chance in winning against the Judgement of the Shinigami was. This particular failure had hit Shinichi harder than usual though, because he knew that he could save Akemi if he was just a little faster, or if she didn't manage to knock him unconscious.

Shinichi believed that Akemi's death was because of his own personal failure, and he felt responsible for her death, which was why he still felt down even now - two days after it had happened.

"Shin-kun." Kaito tried this time, "You haven't been eating since yesterday morning, so please eat, even if it's only a few spoons." He kissed Shinichi's temple, "If not for your own self, then please eat for me. I can't stand to see you like this".

Shinichi whimpered in response, before his whole body shook as he began to sob. "It's my fault." He sobbed into Kaito's neck, "She is dead because of me, because I'm too late".

"It's not your fault, Shinichi." Ran told him gently, "You may feel responsible, but Akemi's death is not your fault. It's Gin's and Vodka's, they are the ones truly responsible for her death".

"That's right, Shin-kun." Kaito said as he ran his fingers through Shinichi's soft hair, "It's not your fault, so please stop blaming yourself".

Shinichi didn't answer, merely shaking his head and continued to cry.

Aoko - who had been standing at the doorway due to awkwardness - let out a soft sigh before entering the Living Room and approaching them. "Shinichi-kun." She began softly, "Please look at me." It was clear that she was serious, for she didn't use her own name when talking about herself like how she usually did.

Shinichi didn't react at first, but he finally looked at her after a few seconds, without bothering to wipe his tears off of his face.

Aoko smiled warmly at him. "Now, Shinichi-kun, I'm going to ask you a question, so please think about my question carefully and answer me honestly. Alright?" She asked him softly, earning a slow and hesitant nod from Shinichi, "Alright." She nodded her head in satisfaction, before moving on with her question. "First, Shinichi-kun. You said earlier that Akemi-san's death is your fault, because you were too late. You're upset because of this and are blaming yourself, I know this. So, let's change the scenario and characters for a bit." She reached out and took Shinichi's left hand in her own two hands.

"Let's use this for example." Aoko began carefully, "It happens at … let's use the Kaitou Kid's Heist. Snake is about to shoot at Kid and you saw the laser point, so you immediately push Kid away and you're the one who get shot instead. The bullet hit your heart, and you died instantly." She paused because Ran and Kaito paled, and choked on their own breath, clearly imagining the scenario - because it was a very plausible one, something that would really happen if they weren't careful.

"It's only a scenario, guys, we would never let this happen for real." Aoko promised them firmly, so they nodded their heads to let her continue, "Now, Shinichi-kun. If such thing happens, Kaito would surely blaming himself, believing that your death is his fault - that you wouldn't have died if only he paid more attention to the surrounding.

"The question is, do you think it's really Kaito's fault? Is your death really because of Kaito?" Aoko finally asked her question.

"No!" Shinichi immediately shook his head vigorously, "No, it's not Kaito's fault".

"Why?" Aoko asked again.

"Because I pushed him away from the bullet's path, knowing that I would be the one to die." Shinichi answered firmly, "It's my decision, so it's not Kaito's fault".

"Is it really your fault?" Aoko questioned seriously, "Or is it Snake's fault for firing in the first place?".

Shinichi blinked and looked down, unable to answer.

"It's Snake fault, right?" Aoko continued when Shinichi kept quiet even after a minute had passed, "You're a victim yourself, because you wouldn't have to take the bullet if Snake didn't shoot it in the first place, right?".

Shinichi bit his lower lip, before nodding his head slowly in agreement.

Aoko smiled then. "Now you understand that Akemi-san's death isn't your fault, right?" She asked softly, "Just like how you pushed Kaito away in that scenario, Akemi-san had knocked you out to prevent you from getting in danger too, because she didn't know that you can protect her and yourself. The blame goes to Gin and Vodka, because they're the one who actually killed her".

"I know." Shinichi whispered sadly, "But I couldn't help but blame myself for being caught off guard like that".

"We understand, Shinichi." Ran replied to him this time, "If we're in your shoes, we would blame ourselves too, and you would be the one who will convince us that it's not our fault".

Shinichi blinked in realization, for she was right.

"Alright!" Kaito decided loudly, making them jumped in surprise, "Enough of this. Now that you understood that it's not your fault, Shin-kun, I want you to eat." He stared right into Shinichi's eyes, "You can't go to a war with an empty stomach, so eat, and then we will plan on how we will watch over Tokyo from now on, so we wouldn't be caught off guard like this again".

Shinichi wiped his tears and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah." He said with a small sad smile, before accepting the offered porridge from Ran and began to eat - still on Kaito's lap though.

XXXXX

The doorbell rang right after Shinichi swallowed the last of his porridge, making them looked at each other and wondered who it was.

"I will get it." Kaito said as he moved Shinichi onto the spot beside him.

So, Kaito left to open the door, only to return a minute later with a small child - around Conan's age - walking alongside him, and she was wearing over sized clothes that looked like that of Scientist's coat. That fact alone wasn't enough to tell them anything about the girl, but when combined with the intelligence that could be seen in her eyes and the aura of maturity that was surrounding her, they knew right away that she was just like Conan - someone older who had shrunk into a child.

"Who is she, Kaito-kun?" Ran asked curiously.

"I don't know." Kaito answered with a frown, "She came saying that she need to talk in private, saying that she will introduce herself once we're inside." He then raised an eyebrow at the girl, "So?".

The girl cleared her throat. "My name is Miyano Shiho." She introduced herself with a cold tone of voice, but there was uneasiness in her eyes, "I'm looking for Edogawa Conan, the one who was beside my Sister when she died. I believe she was using Hirota Masami as her name at the time".

"Why are you looking for me?" Conan asked warily, wondering if the girl was planning to kill him for revenge or something, since she was a Crow - she was Akemi's Sister after all.

Shiho's eyes went to him. "You are…" Her eyes narrowed in confusion, before shaking her head. "Can we speak in private?" She asked tonelessly, but her eyes were serious.

Conan looked at Kaito, Ran, and Aoko, then nodded his head in approval, and they nodded back in agreement.

Shiho was clearly skittish, so it would be best to let Conan handled it. Besides, he had his weapons with him if necessary, so they didn't need to worry. Still, Kaito patted Conan's shoulder before he left the room, attaching his KK Mic under Conan's collar as he did so. That way, he and the girls could still listen in, just in case. Conan knew what his Husband had done, but he kept quiet and made sure that Shiho wouldn't notice the mic.

"So…" Conan began after everyone else left the room and closed the door, "What do you want to talk to me about?".

"Are you Kudou Shinichi?" Shiho asked right away

Conan blinked his eyes at the blunt question. "Why would you ask that?" Conan asked curiously, just to test her.

"You look like an exact copy of Kudou Shinichi, just younger by about 10 years." Shiho replied with a deadpan.

Conan blinked again. "I know, people have been saying that I'm a Mini Shinichi ever since I have been here, in Beika." He huffed with a pout, "How annoying".

 _Is he really Kudou Shinichi?_ Shiho couldn't help but doubted herself upon seeing that pout. "You **are** him though, right?" She pressed forward regardless, "Someone fed you with a poison, and then you got shrunk".

"Why do you want me to be Shinichi-niichan so much?" Conan asked with a tilt of his head, ignoring her question completely.

Shiho's eyebrow ticked in annoyance for being ignored, but tried to answer anyway. She one the one who needed help here, after all. "Well…" She was quite reluctant to answer to be honest, because if Conan was really not Shinichi, then she would look crazy. "Because If you're Kudou Shinichi, then I think you can believe me when I say that I'm actually an 18 years old teenager who shrunk." In the end, just Shiho blurted it out.

"Miyano Shiho…" Conan - no, it was Shinichi speaking now - began thoughtfully, "Your Codename is Sherry, I believe? The creator of the APTX 4869?".

"H- how do you know that?" Shiho asked in shock, "Did my Sister tell you when she was dying?".

"My Contact within the Black Organization did, when I asked her why she didn't tell me about your Sister's mission." Shinichi answered in low spirit, still feeling bad about Akemi's death, "She didn't even know that Akemi-san was sent on a mission, and she believe that Gin was acting on his own when he sent Akemi-san to rob the bank".

"So it really was a trap." Shiho muttered through gritted teeth, her anger at Gin rose up again. "I take it that you really are Kudou Shinichi then?" She asked, earning a nod from Shinichi, "Mind telling me how did you get poisoned? Your name isn't in the list at all".

"I believe the name Hinogami Ren is within this list you're talking about?" Shinichi asked with a smirk, and Shiho was the one who nodded this time, "That was me. To be precise, the disguise that I used when I encountered Gin and Vodka at Tropical Land, and then got poisoned".

"You held a funeral for Hinogami Ren, and his death was confirmed because of it." Shiho nodded her head again in understanding, "Clever move".

"Why would you seek me out though, Shiho-san?" Shinichi asked seriously, aiming a gun - his BB Gun actually, that was made to look like the real deal - that he would kill her or even harmed her though, considering that he had promised Akemi to protect her. He just wanted to give a warning to the shrunken Scientist, so she wouldn't lie to him. "Are you here to kill me and finish Gin and Vodka's job?" He continued with narrowed eyes.

Shiho's eyes widened and she raised her hands carefully. "No, that isn't my intention at all." She reassured him while keeping an eye on Shinichi's finger that was on the trigger, so she could move away as soon as the boy moved to pull it. "I came here to offer a deal." She explained further, "If you can get the chemicals I would need and provide me with protection, I will work on the antidote of the APTX 4869 for you".

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at her. "How would I know that you wouldn't take the antidote and run as soon as you finished it?" He asked bluntly, even though he knew what he answer would most likely be, it was still the procedure after all.

"I have nothing to get back to." Shiho answered right away, her eyes getting dulled as she thought of her Sister's death, "I have no reason to take the antidote, but I have all the reason to seek protection".

"Hmm…" Shinichi hummed as he put away his BB Gun, then reached back to his collar and pulled off the KK Mic. "You heard her, guys. We have a new addition to the club now." He spoke to the Mic, "Kai-chan, prepare her new documents immediately, I will prepare a disguise for her. Ran, Aoko-chan, you two get her a more fitting clothes for now, then go shopping as soon as I'm done with her disguise".

"Wait!" Shiho gasped in shock, "Are you saying that those three have been listening to our conversation?!".

"Yes, why?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at her, while sending a message for Agasa-hakase to come over.

"Do you know how dangerous it is?!" Shiho demanded as she threw her hands down, "You're dragging them into danger! If the Organization somehow found out that you were Hinogami, they will be killed by the Organization, Kudou-kun!".

"We know, Shiho-san." Kaito answered as he opened the door and walked in, "But you don't have to worry about us, we know what we're up against".

"That's right." Ran added with a smile, "We can take care of ourselves".

"No, you don't know what you're up against." Shiho hissed at them, "What can you do against them? You're just a normal High School girl!".

"I'm a Regional Karate Champion, you know?" Ran raised an eyebrow at her, "As a Front though, but I'm actually the Violet Angel".

Shiho paused at that, blinking her eyes in surprise, before she looked at everyone in there. "I take it that you're the Naito Shin then?" She asked Shinichi.

"Shinichi is the Naito Shin, Conan is the Naito Shin Nisei." Shinichi confirmed with a nod of his head, "Kaito is the Nidaime no Kaitou Kid (Second Generation of Kaitou Kid), while Aoko is a Phantom Lady in training, she would become the Nidaime no Phantom Lady".

"As I said, you don't have to worry about us." Kaito winked at her, before getting serious, "Now, I have some questions, and I ask that you answers them carefully".

Hesitantly, Shiho nodded.

"To hide from the Crows, you will have to take on a new identity." Kaito began as he pulled out his note book, "What's your name would be?".

"Uh, I can't think up an alias so suddenly." Shiho grimaced as she thought about it.

"Why not Ai for her first name?" Aoko suggested as she entered the Living Room, having been gone to fetch something that would be a better fit for Shiho earlier, "I think the Kanji 'Sorrow' for Ai would suit her well".

"Are you saying that I'm sorrowful?" Shiho raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are, aren't you?" Aoko smiled sadly at her, "Filled with sorrow after losing your beloved Sister".

Shiho winced hearing that. "I guess you're right about it." She relented with a sigh.

"Then, how about Haibara for her new family name?" Agasa-hakase suggested as he entered the room, having heard about Shiho since Kaito sent a message through the Open Chat earlier, telling the people in Range to listen to KK Mic, "Grey because she's an ex-Crow, and Rose because just like a rose, she is beautiful but also has thorns to protect herself".

"Who are you?" Shiho asked him warily, wondering just how many people who knew of Shinichi's shrunken problem.

"My name is Agasa Hiroshi." Agasa introduced himself as he handed a roll of measuring tape to Ran, "I'm an Investor, so I provides everyone with the Toys".

"Toys?" Shiho asked in confusion.

"Ran and Aoko will explain to you later." Kaito cut in, "For now, your name would be Haibara Ai. Your age?"

"7, I guess. Just like Edogawa Conan." The newly named Haibara Ai - since she had to get used to her new name - answered after a second.

After Kaito finished asking questions about Haibara Ai's background, Aoko and Ran brought her to a guest room to help her changed her clothes, took her measurements for Ai's Bullet Proof Long Coat - since she was a Crow, she automatically became a Shadow Huntress - as well as informed her about the Shadow Hunters and handing a Huntress Training Schedule to her. Of course, they didn't forget to supply her with a Shadow Huntress Kit.

"You will get your Air Trek later." Ran said as they walked out of the room to return to the Living Room, "As well as your Long Coat, Whip, and Visor, since Agasa-hakase and Jii-chan have to make them first, so they would be suitable for your smaller body".

"Wait, Whip?" Ai asked in surprise, "Also, Long Coat, Visor and Air Trek?".

"Each Shadow Huntress get a Whip, while each Hunter get a Collapsible Sword." Aoko told her with a grin, "The Long Coat is part of the Uniform".

"Well, Shinichi no Okaa-san (Shinichi's Mother) is an exception though. Yukiko-san is Dual Sword Wielder - she inherited her talent from her Grandmother, so she got two Collapsible Swords instead." Ran added cheerfully, remembering the amazing demonstration Yukiko did when she was 15, "About the Visor, you will wear it to disguise your eye color when going on a mission as a Huntress, and a Glasses if you need it in daily life. The Visor and Glasses are computerized, so you will be able to see in the dark and use Zoom function, as well as to track down your target. We will show you how to operate them as soon as you received your Visor."

"We also have Code naming system here in the Shadow Hunters." Aoko continued after that, "You can ask Shinichi-kun what your Codename is. Shinichi-kun is the Leader, and his Codename is Daitengu - Conan is Kotengu though".

"Why does he has two Codenames?" Ai asked in confusion, "Shouldn't just one is enough?".

"Well, we're planning to ally ourselves with the other Organizations like the FBI, CIA, Interpol and so on in the future, so the two Codenames are needed so they wouldn't suspect that Shinichi and Conan are actually the same person." Ran explained to her with a smile, "Since your situation is the same with Shinichi, you will have two Codenames too. Please remember not to mix them up, okay?".

"Okay." Ai answered with a sigh, getting a headache from the TMI (Too Much Information) she got. "Also, you haven't answered my question about the Air Trek yet." She reminded them, "What is it?".

"Oh, right!" Ran scratched her cheek with a finger in embarrassment, "Air Trek or AT is an advanced and computerized Inline Skates that Agasa-hakase and Jii-chan created after watching the Air Gear anime".

"After a week of Inline Skating using both the normal Inline Skates and AT, you will learn how to fight using the AT." Aoko explained further, "You will fall often at first, but once you get the hang of it, you will be able to fight using the AT just as easily as you do without it".

"Is AT that different from the normal Inline Skates?" Ai asked skeptically.

"Oh, you will see for yourself just how different they are later." Ran said with a mischievous smirk, "For now, let's get your Codenames and 'New Face' from Shinichi, then we go shopping".

"New Face?" Ai repeated with a blink of her eyes.

"Yes, New Face." Aoko confirmed with a nod of her head, "Just a light disguise to differentiate Haibara Ai from Miyano Shiho, so that the Crows wouldn't be able to recognize you by sight".

For the first time, Shiho felt like she had underestimated these group of teenagers and old man who had known of Kudou Shinichi's shrunken problem. From the sound of it, these people really knew just how dangerous the Black Organization - or the Crows as they called the Black Organization - was, and they have also been specifically trained to bring down the Crows.

XXXXX

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Shinichi said after he was done with the disguise.

Ai opened her eyes, and could only stare in surprise at the sight that greeted her. The girl in the mirror looked to be a 7 years old with a short Shaggy hair cut, instead of Shiho's Bob hair cut. The girl also had a Sakura colored hair instead of Shiho's Strawberry Blonde colored hair, the soft yet eye-catching hair color made her Teal colored eyes stood out like a pair of jewels.

Ai could hardly recognize her own face, especially when she tried the spare Glasses that Shinichi gave her. _Is this really me?_ She couldn't help but wondered in amazement.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ran's voice brought Ai out of her amazed trance, "With just a little change here and there, you can be a different person entirely".

"I have to admit that I'm amazed." Ai said in agreement, removing the Glasses and handed it back to Shinichi, "I can hardly recognize my own face".

"You can have that one." Shinichi told her with a smile, "Also, disguise is all about details, so you have to decide what kind of personality that Haibara Ai have".

"I have to decide a new personality too?" Ai asked with a frown.

"To wear in public, just like my Edogawa Conan persona. When you're alone or with someone in the Know, you can be yourself." Shinichi explained gently, "You can have a few similarity between Haibara Ai and Miyano Shiho, particularly the ones that you can hardly go without. Like Edogawa Conan, he shares his love for Coffee with Kudou Shinichi, as well as the dream to be a Detective in the future, the maturity beyond his age, Sherlock Holmes being their Idol - as well as Naito Shin in Conan's case, and the interest in Magic".

"Of course, there's difference as well." Kaito continued for him, "Shinichi can't sing to save his life while Conan could sing just fine - it's because Naito Shin can sing, so Shinichi pretends that he can't sing. Shinichi would juggle Soccer Ball or any ball with his feet when he's in thought, while Conan would juggling Magician style with his hands when in thought. Shinichi can cook better than baking, while Conan can bake better than cooking. Shinichi is a mature and cool teenager, while Conan is a mature but mischievous kid … and so on".

"You don't have to decide the personality for Haibara Ai right away." Ran told Ai gently, "You can decide it with time, just remember to act more like a child. You can be mature, but remember to be a mature child instead of a mature teenager".

Inhaling deeply, Ai nodded her head. "Okay, I can do it." She promised both to them and to her own self, since it was more for her own protection rather than theirs.

"Good, now for your Codenames." Shinichi decided as he handed her a paper.

What was written on it was…

For Miyano Shiho:

Shadow Hunters

Hakutaku

SZPFGZPF

For Haibara Ai:

Shadow Hunters

Yuki Onna

BFPRLMMZ

"Those are the your Passwords for the Spy App, after you bought your new Phones, Kaito will install it to each of your phones." Shinichi explained to her, "The Shadow Hunters is the name of our Non-Official Organization, Hakutaku and Yuki Onna are your Codenames, while the last row below the Codenames are your Codenames in Atbash Cipher." He then looked at her eyes sternly, "Please remember these, then burn the paper. Don't let anyone aside from the other Hunters and Huntresses know of the Passwords, or even your Codenames. Understand?".

Ai nodded her head seriously. "I understand." She replied firmly, before blinking in realization, "But, if I can't tell anyone my Codenames, how are those Organizations like the FBI, CIA and so on know that it's me they're speaking to? In the future, I mean".

"When you're speaking with them, you will be In Uniform." Kaito informed her, "You can decide how you will hide your hair by yourself, and the Visor will be enough for your eyes. That way, even if you told them your Codenames, your true Identity will still be a secret".

"Any other question?" Shinichi asked her curiously.

"No, that will be enough for now." Ai decided after a moment of thought.

"Well then." Shinichi clapped his hands as he stood about a meter in front of Ai, with Kaito beside him, and the others slightly behind them.

As one, they gave a three fingers salute - the index finger, middle finger, and their thumb - to her. "Welcome to the Shadow Hunters, Haibara Ai!" They said in unison, smiling in welcome.

Miyano Shiho - now known as Haibara Ai, stood up straight and copied their salute, a small smile also on her face. She had expected death when she swallowed the poison that time, but she got a chance to start over instead. She didn't know whether she deserved it or not, but she promised herself that she would make sure this chance wouldn't be wasted on her.

"Thank you." Ai said sincerely.

Line~Line~Line

Yay! Haibara Ai finally arrived, and she would be an Ai that would be different from Canon!Ai ^ ^

At least, I hope so.

What do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	14. I Blame You For This

_**Chapter**_ _ **14**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail/Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

' _ **I Blame You For This.'**_

 _ **By Touyama Kazuha**_

Touyama Kazuha had never considered herself to be anyone special, but that didn't mean that she was shy and not confident in herself.

It was true that she wasn't a genius like her best friend, Hattori Heiji, but she was still a smart girl - her high test scores proved that. She might have been wearing feminine clothes and acted just like how normal girl usually was, but that didn't mean she was useless in a fight, being an Aikido Master that she was. Also, while she did think of herself as no one special in the eyes of the public, but she knew that she was a cute and beautiful girl - she did get a love letter once, before she rejected the boy since she had a crush on Heiji.

Indeed, Kazuha didn't think she was special, just a normal girl … so how in the world she ended up in this situation? Testing her ability as an Aikido Master in the form of fighting a Karate Master named Mouri Ran, in the Shadow Hunter's Training Ground at the forest somewhere around Koizumi Akako's Mansion?

…

Forget it, she knew the answer, and it all happened because Heiji asked her to hold on his phone while he went to the toilet, when they ate Ramen at a cafe in Osaka together. Well, actually, it wouldn't necessary be the cause of this situation, but more like the trigger. The actual cause was her own curiosity, as well as her annoyance at Heiji, who had been keeping something from her - and the guy didn't even try to pretend that nothing was wrong. Seriously, Heiji was such a bad liar. So, Kazuha was curious about just what it was that Heiji had been keeping her out of, thus against her better judgment, she unlocked her Best Friend's phone.

After browsing for a bit, she found a strange application that she had never seen before. The Icon were two Alphabets, SH - with S being made from a Whip, while the H was made from a Bow and Arrow. Figuring that maybe Heiji's secret was connected to it, she tried opening it. Unfortunately, when she opened it, she was met with a screen with a grassy field at night time as the background. There was a shadowy area on the field in the shape of a bird in flight, with a single shining arrow piercing the heart of the shadowed area, causing the illusion of the bird that was being shot by the arrow. The only things that filled the screed were three white colored empty rows, and a white arrow pointing to the right, at the bottom right corner of the screen.

The empty rows were clearly meant to be filled with something, but the question was what? There wasn't any instruction on what it was that needed to be filled in which row, so Kazuha didn't know what to do anymore. Still, she wanted to know what Heiji was keeping from her, so with the help of another application, she shared the application from Heiji's phone to her own. Then to prevent her friend of knowing that she had been messing around with his phone, she closed the App, clear the history of the App being opened, and finally re-locking the phone before pretending that she was playing with her own phone while she was waiting. It was a good thing too, for Heiji returned soon after and took his phone back, before they left the Cafe.

Later on that night, Kazuha opened the App that was on her phone, and tried to think up the Passwords. That was when she remembered it. Aside from focusing on his phone, Heiji also had been focusing on a certain piece of paper, which he had never let her see what was on it. Although she had an idea of what was written on it, since she saw the reflection of it on the window behind Heiji once - when he freaked out and raised the paper up and away from her when she leaned over to see what was on the paper.

With the help of her note book and quite a hard time remembering, Kazuha wrote down what she had seen on the paper - trying her best copying it down perfectly and in its reflected state (which was very hard, and it was another proof that she was actually a smart girl). After that, she used the help of a mirror to read what was actually written in the correct order.

Turned out, they were riddles of some kind, and there were three of them. The first being, 'If you are a group of people who goes out hunting for shadows, what would you be called?'. The second was, 'If Seiryu had taken over the East and you have taken over the West, who are you?'. Then, the third riddle being, 'If A is Z and B is Y, how would your name written then?'.

She had thought that the riddles were very simple, so she was very confused about why Heiji was having a hard time solving them. While wondering about why Heiji was having it hard, she filled the answers into the empty rows.

'If you are a group of people who goes out hunting for shadows, what would you be called?'

People who hunt were called as Hunters, and if what they were hunting were shadows, then they would be called 'Shadow Hunters'. So 'Shadow Hunters' would be the Password for the first row.

'If Seiryu had taken over the East and you have taken over the West, who are you?'

It was common knowledge that Seiryu was a Divine Beast who ruled over the East, and the Azure Dragon was part of four Divine Beasts. The one who ruled over the West was the White Tiger, 'Byakko'. So, that was the Password for the second row.

'If A is Z and B is Y, how would your name written then?'

The answer was easy, but Kazuha had to write the whole alphabets backwards first, starting from Z, then Y, followed by X, and so on. Once that was done, she wrote down the way 'Byakko' was written in that backward alphabets and she got 'YBZPPL', which goes to the last row.

Once she filled the three rows, she clicked Enter. It made the white arrow at the bottom of the screen lit up, so she clicked Enter again. She was greeted by the same background screen again, but there were option buttons instead of empty rows.

SH Calendar

SH Chat

SH Mic

SH Report

Before she could go further, a message popped up, telling her that a new update had been made, and the only option she could chose was 'Update', so she did. The App then closed up, and a message box popped up, telling her the progress of the update. Kazuha waited patiently until the update was done, and then re-opened the App, followed by re-entering the Passwords.

This time, instead of just four option buttons, there were 6 option buttons now.

SH Calendar

SH Contacts

SH Report

SH Chat

SH Mics

SH Map

Needless to say, her curiosity was piqued, so she tried each one of them. With the exception of Contacts, Mics, and Map, Kazuha found that the others were mostly empty - there was a message of the content was empty, and an option button to add something on it, whether it was a New Event, a New Report, or a New Chat.

The 'SH Contacts' was filled with a list containing the names of the Youkai, while the Mics was filled with the same list with the word 'Mic' added after the name, and the Map was filled with a world map that was showing the different position of each 'Youkai'.

Kazuha was quite surprise to see that these Youkais were scattered in many places. There was 1 in America named Amanojaku, 1 in French named Nogitsune, 2 in German named Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, and 14 in Japan alone - which couldn't be seen what the names were due to the fact that there were many names in close space. When she zoomed on Japan to see the names, she saw that there were 5 in Ekoda district of Tokyo named Bakeneko, Kitsune, Seiryu, Kirin, and Mezumaru. 7 more were at Beika district of Tokyo named Daitengu, Kotengu, Aosaginohi, Gozumaru, Genbu, Hakutaku, and Yuki Onna. Also, there were 2 in Osaka, one under the name of Byakko, while the other was Unregistered.

She had zoomed closer on the two in Osaka then, and was surprised when she saw that the one named Byakko was at Heiji's house, while the Unregistered was at her own.

As soon as she registered this fact, her whole body froze over when she felt something cold and sharp touched the back of her neck. Looking up from her phone, she was shocked to find a stranger in her room - a girl, who was carrying a freaking Scythe, with the blade of the Scythe touching Kazuha's neck. One wrong move, she was dead for sure.

The girl had a long Rose red hair, and she wore the strangest set of clothing that Kazuha had ever seen, completed with a visor that was hiding her eye's shape and color.

"W- Who are you?" Kazuha asked nervously.

Instead of answering her, the girl asked a question of her own… "You who have logged in through an Unregistered application, state your name if you value your life." … well, more like gave an order instead of asking a question.

Gulping, Kazuha didn't have any choice but to answer, if she didn't want to die. "Kazuha." She stated quietly, "Touyama Kazuha".

"Touyama Kazuha?" The strange girl pulled away her Scythe, "As in Hattori Heiji's Childhood Friend? That Touyama Kazuha?".

"Ah, yes." Kazuha replied as she stood up from her bed, getting ready to run as soon as an opportunity was available, "That's me".

"Proof it." The girl demanded firmly, "Show me that Omamori (Protective Charm) that you have in pair with him".

"How- how do you know about that?" Kazuha asked in bewilderment as she pulled out the Omamori that was previously under her clothes.

"I am Seiryu, and I know various things about this world." The girl - Seiryu - replied with a sigh, "You have logged into the App that isn't registered as exist in our database, so you didn't obtain the App from our Leader or Vice Leader. Explain, now".

"You mean, about this application?" Kazuha asked for confirmation as she showed the opened App in her phone, earning a nod from Seiryu, "Um, I found it in Heiji's phone when I was messing with it, and I was curious, so I shared the App into my own phone to try it".

"Do you know what kind of purpose this App has?" Seiryu asked seriously, and Kazuha shook her head in answer, "Then why did you install it in your phone?".

"I was curious." Kazuha repeated herself, "Heiji had been keeping something from me again, and the guy doesn't even pretend that he doesn't hide anything from me. So when I found that strange App, I got really curious, thinking that maybe it has something to do with why Heiji had been pulling his hair out in confusion when he looked at his phone lately".

"..." The girl was silent for a moment, before pointing her Scythe at Kazuha again, "How did you get logged in, in the first place?".

"Uhh…" Kazuha eyed the sharp point of the Scythe in fear, "Heiji has this paper that he had been looking, often ignoring the lesson in class just to read it. One day, I leaned over to see what's on it. He pulled the paper away from me, but I caught what was on it through the reflection of the window behind him." She cautiously pointed at her copy of the riddles, "I wrote it down, then read it using the help of a mirror, and then typing the answers into the three white rows".

"You solved them?" Seiryu asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Kazuha answered reluctantly, "I mean, the riddles are very simple".

"I have to admit, that is very impressive of you." Seiryu stated a second later as she pulled back her Scythe once again, "I thought that you're just a normal girl, but I see that you're intelligent and quite the hacker".

"KAZUHA!"

Their conversation - as tense of a conversation as it was - was interrupted when Hattori Heiji entered the room, carrying a Katana - a Katana (a type of real Sword), not a Bokken (Wooden Sword) - with him, before trying to disarm Seiryu. Trying, because Seiryu ended up the one to disarm Heiji and pointed her Scythe at the boy in warning.

"Damn it." Heiji growled as he glared at Seiryu, "Who the hell are you?! And what do you want with Kazuha?!".

"I am Seiryu, the Adviser and the Secret Keeper of the Shadow Hunters." Seiryu answered him as she pulled back her Scythe again, "And the reason of my presence here is due to your own stupidity, Nishi no Meitantei (Great Detective of the West)".

"Wait, what?!" Heiji looked at her in bewilderment, before a shine of recognition entered his eyes, "Wait, you're Seiryu? And part of the Shadow Hunters?" He then stared at Seiryu, "If you're who you said you are, then why are you attacking Kazuha?".

"Because you have created quite a mess, Hattori Heiji-kun." Seiryu scowled at him, "Your friend here-" She pointed at the silently watching Kazuha, "-have hacked into your phone and installed the Spy App into her own phone, and logged in with the set of Passwords that are supposed to be yours".

"Wait, you did what?" Heiji asked Kazuha in surprise.

"I can't help it." Kazuha frowned at him, "You have been acting strange and is clearly keeping me out of something, so when I found that strange and unnamed App in your phone, I installed it into my own".

"You now have two options." Seiryu pointed at Heiji this time, "Either you tell her everything and consequently dragged her into danger with you, or erase her memory about the App so she returned to her oblivious state".

"Erasing my memory?!" Kazuha gaped at her, "Can you really do that kind of thing?!".

"Why do you think I'm the Secret Keeper?" Seiryu replied with a question of her own.

"No! I don't want my memory to get erased!" Kazuha said immediately, before glaring at Heiji, "Whatever mess you get yourself into this time, Heiji, you better tell me everything about it! You know I will help you!".

"I know! That's precisely why I don't want you to know!" Heiji yelled back at her, "This is dangerous, Kazuha! You could get killed!".

"I can take care of myself! I'm not helpless!" Kazuha retorted angrily, "Besides, I clearly have something in me if this Seiryu girl is impressed with me!" She continued as she pointed at Seiryu, without looking away from her glaring match with Heiji.

"You do." Seiryu interrupted their screaming match, "For you to both writing down the riddles that you have seen through reflection and solving them, you have it in you to be an Agent".

"But I don't want her to get dragged into this mess!" Heiji yelled at Seiryu.

"Then you should have known better than to let her become suspicious of you in the first place." Seiryu replied calmly, "You also have to take on acting lesson from now on, so you can keep this secret a secret, idiot".

Heiji flinched and looked as if he had been stabbed - his face was quite comical, actually.

"Also, why in the world a smart person like you couldn't solve Daitengu's riddles?" Seiryu demanded at him, "As Touyama-san had said, those riddles are very simple".

"What?" Heiji asked in surprise, "The riddles are very simple?".

"Here." Kazuha handed him the paper that contained her answers to the riddles, "Very simple, right?".

Heiji read the answers, and couldn't help but gaped in disbelief.

"So?" Seiryu raised an eyebrow at him, "Your excuse?".

"Kudou is a very intelligent guy, alright?!" Heiji exploded suddenly, most likely due to embarrassment, "How would I know that he would make the answers to those riddles so simple that even a Grade Schooler could crack them?! I thought that the answers would surely be very difficult and complicated! To test my ability as a Detective, you know?!" Then, he looked away and crossed his arms, but a red hue could clearly be seen on his cheeks, despite his tan skin. Also, they might be unable to hear it, but he clearly had continued with his rant in his mind.

Seiryu then asked them what were they going to do again, whether to let Kazuha knew of everything since she was clearly quite skilled, or to erase her memory about everything that was concerning the Shadow Hunters. Another screaming match between Kazuha and Heiji happened because of it, before Seiryu interrupted and said that if Kazuha joined the group, then she would be trained and provided with the necessary equipment. Of course, Heiji would undergo training too, since the training was required to be done by everyone.

In the end, Kazuha won the argument and she was told everything, and a trip to Tokyo for the weekend was scheduled - which was actually the next day.

So the next day had arrived and the trip happened, and that was how Kazuha got into this situation now. Since she didn't receive the App from either Daitengu the Leader or Bakeneko the Vice Leader, she had to prove herself suitable to be an Agent by fighting Aosaginohi the Second in Command - also known as Mouri Ran.

Aside from her though, turned out that one Suzuki Sonoko also ended up having to fight Kitsune the Second in Command in Training - aka Nakamori Aoko.

Similar to Kazuha, Sonoko also got dragged into the mess because she found the App in Ran's phone. The difference was, instead of getting access to Ran's phone due to being asked to keep it for the Karate Master because said Karate Master needed to go to the toilet, Sonoko gained access by hacking into Ran's phone.

The young Suzuki Heiress had been interested into hacking lately, after watching a Spy Movie with Ran, so she bought a book and tried it - with Ran's phone being the target. She thought that if it was Ran's phone that she hacked, she wouldn't get in trouble because Ran would surely understand her reasoning, and because Ran was Sonoko's Best Friend.

After a full month of trying to master how to hack, Sonoko finally succeed and gained access into Ran's phone, and found the strange and unnamed App that was the Spy App. Just like Kazuha, Sonoko was curious about it and ended up installing it into her own phone, before logging in using Ran's Passwords that Sonoko knew via hacking too. This action had alerted Kaito, so he traced the Unregistered App into Sonoko's phone, thus she was confronted about it by Ran - who had been told by Kaito, after he blocked the Unregistered App of course.

It happened the day day after Kazuha was confronted by Akako - in other words, earlier that day.

Sonoko confessed that she had hacked into Ran's phone, and instead of getting Akako to erase Sonoko's memory, Ran decided that Sonoko could become a good Agent - a Supporter - since she managed to get pass through the security that Kaito had added into her phone with her hacking skill, especially because Sonoko did it when she was only a beginner.

That was why - instead of getting Akako to erase Sonoko's memory - Ran dragged Sonoko to the Training Ground with her, told Sonoko everything about the Crows and the Shadow Hunters, before asking whether Sonoko was willing to help or not. Sonoko being Ran's friend, of course she would wanted to help if she could. Thus, she had to fight Aoko to see if she really had what it took to be an Agent.

After Kazuha was done fighting Ran and proved herself though.

"Are you ready, Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked as she got into a fighting stance - the one for Raiken, instead of Karate.

"As ready as I will ever be." Kazuha replied in determination.

"If you can't prove yourself, then Akako will erase your memory about all of this." Ran warned her again.

"I know." Kazuha replied seriously, though what she didn't know was how it could be done, "That's why I won't hold back".

"Good." Ran said in approval, before suddenly lunged at the Osakan girl.

A fight between Karate and Aikido was normally hard and dangerous to do, especially on a hard floor instead of on a practice mat, since one wrong move could lead to broken bones or head injury. But Ran was using Raiken moves - which was a combination of Karate, Taekwondo, and Aikido - so she knew how to not get her bones broken and protected her head even if Kazuha managed to execute her Aikido moves.

Aikido was mostly defensive though, so Kazuha had a hard time executing her moves due to Ran was being offensive most of the time - and Ran was going at her full strength, meaning that a hit from Ran could lead to bruising at the least, and broken bones at most - especially because she hardly managed to grab Ran's limbs due to Ran moving too fast.

Finally, Kazuha managed to throw Ran to the ground, after 15 minutes of struggling. What irked her more than it took her 15 minutes to do it, was the fact that Ran hardly breaking a sweat, while Kazuha had began to sweat for awhile now.

"Congrats, you passed." Ran congratulated her with a warm smile as she stood back up, "The Codename Byakko is yours now, Shinichi will give a different one to Hattori-kun".

"So, Byakko was supposed to be Heiji's?" Kazuha asked for confirmation, earning a nod from the other girl, "Is it because Heiji is from the West?".

"Yes, and because he has the temperamental of a Tiger." Ran answered with a chuckle, "Still, I guess Byakko suits you as well, since you're also from the West and often got into an argument with Hattori-kun".

"I guess." Kazuha replied with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, it's Sonoko's turn now. We need to get your measurement for the Long Coat and AT, as well as choosing an outfit to be part of your Uniform from now on." Ran said as she gestured for them to move out from the Training Arena - a space in the middle of the Training Ground that had been marked with a circle, "Also, you need to give your phone to Kaito, so he could re-install the Spy App. That way, you wouldn't be marked as Unregistered anymore".

"An outfit?" Kazuha asked in confusion, "I thought that the Long Coat is the main Uniform, and we can wear any clothing that we like underneath it?".

"Yes and No." Ran told her lightly, "The type of clothes is the one that you like - that was true, but the Uniform itself have to be a permanent set." She then dropped a smoke bomb, and suddenly she was wearing her Violet Angel Uniform - the one she wore at Tsukikage Island, but she wore her Long Coat now instead of just a leather jacket. "Since Shadow Hunters isn't supposed to exist in the public's eyes, as well as to keep our identities a secret to prevent the Crows from targeting our civilian identities, all of us have a certain Uniform added to the Codename." She explained further, before changing herself back into being Mouri Ran, "Aside from that, you need to prepare an Alias for yourself, in case you need to make a public appearance - since it wouldn't do to use your Codename in public. Our Codenames are to be used when we're doing mission out of the public's eyes after all, although when we works with the FBI, CIA, and so on later, we're going to use our Codenames as well, as long as only those people who are around at the time".

"But, what should I use as my Alias?" Kazuha asked in thought, "Osakan Polices were the ones who came up with the name Naito Shin…" She looked curiously at Ran, "How did you come up with yours?".

"Shinichi named me Angel when I first made my appearance as Violet Angel, and I added the Violet part because my eyes are Violet." Ran told her with a smile, "Kaitou KID was named by Yusaku-san, which then the KID was changed into Kid by Kaito, because Kid is KID's kid. Naito Shin Nisei just added the word Nisei into his name, because he's Naito Shin the Second".

"What about the others?" Sonoko - who had been listening to their conversation - asked curiously.

"Well, Agasa-hakase is just called the Hakase, while Jii is the Masked KID." Ran answered while counting with his hand, "Akako-chan is the Red Sorceress. Chikage-san is the Phantom Lady, and Aoko-chan is going to be the Phantom Lady II. Ai-chan is planning to use Fuyuki - she said it's because she doesn't want to be called as the Ice Princess or the Ice Queen, for those two had been used too many times for her taste. Yusaku-san is the Night Baron, while Yukiko-san is the Night Baroness. Chris Vineyard uses Victoria as her Alias, the reason is unknown - but maybe it's because the information that she gives us will be the key to our Victory.

"Okaa-san doesn't plan to make a public appearance, but if she has to, she will just use the name Maiden as her Alias. Nakamori-keibu doesn't have an Alias, because if he has to appear in public, then he can just be himself considering everyone knows that he's an Inspector. If he has to, then Nakamori-keibu will just use the Knight as his Alias." She then looked at Sonoko, offering a BB Gun to her, "Well, it's your turn, Sonoko. Do your best, alright?".

"Alright." Sonoko said determinedly, accepting the BB Gun.

Since Sonoko had never fight before, but she had trained in firing a gun before, her Test was to shoot at Aoko and hit her once. It wouldn't be easy, since - just like the other Hunters and Huntresses - Aoko had been trained to dodge bullets. The true purpose of this Test wasn't to see if Sonoko could fire a gun and hit her target - since she would be trained in that department too, but to see if the Suzuki Heiress capable to read Aoko's movement or not. After all, to be able to read Aoko's movement played a great part in whether Sonoko would be able to successfully shot Aoko or not.

Sonoko almost failed the Test when Aoko decided to return fire, since Sonoko thought that Aoko would be going on full defense throughout the duration of the Test. Aside from having to successfully hit Aoko, Sonoko required to never lose her BB Gun in order to pass the Test, so she almost failed when Aoko shot Sonoko's Gun out of her hands. Thankfully, Sonoko was fast enough to recapture her Gun and shot at Aoko, hitting her on her left shoulder. Thus, Sonoko passed the Test.

"Congratulation, Sonoko!" Ran cheered while clapping her hands in celebration, "I was afraid that you're going to fail earlier".

"I thought I was gonna fail too." Sonoko said with a relieved breath.

"Congrats." Aoko patted her shoulder with a grin, "You have quite a fast reaction time there, managing to catch your Gun like that".

"Thanks." Sonoko grinned back at her.

"Congratulation for passing the Test." Shinichi said as he approached them, carrying Sonoko's phone, "Here is your phone. Kaito had re-installed the App, so you won't be listed as Unregistered anymore".

"Aosaginohi is Ran, right?" Sonoko asked as she accepted the offered phone, "Since I can't use Ran's Passwords anymore, what's mine going to be?".

In answer, Shinichi handed her a piece of paper containing her new Passwords.

Shadow Hunters

Suzaku

HFAZPF

"Suzaku?" Sonoko questioned out loud.

"Since even though you don't look it, you're actually a very passionate girl." Shinichi explained with a shrug, "Also, we already have the other three Divine Beasts, and all of them are women, so why not?".

"Nice." Sonoko grinned as she opened the Spy App in her phone.

"Makes sure you type them correctly, since what you're entering now will be your permanent Passwords." Ran reminded her with a smile.

"Alright." Sonoko nodded in understanding, carefully typing her new Passwords, before blinking as she remembered what she was planning to ask ever since she saw Ran's Passwords. "Nee, Ran." She looked at her Best Friend, "What is the one at the third row? Just a random Alphabets put together?".

"No, it's your Codename in Atbash Cipher." Ran explained to her.

"Atbash Cipher is the normal Alphabets in reverse order." Shinichi explained further to her, "If the Alphabets are A, B, C, D, E, then the Alphabet's arrangement in Atbash Cipher is Z, Y, X, W, V and so on".

"So if you happened to forget the your Codename in Atbash, you can write the Alphabets down in Atbash and enter the Password that way." Aoko suggested cheerfully to her, "Of course, after a few times you entered your Passwords, you won't even need to write them down anymore since you will have remembered them outside of your head already".

"As I told everyone else…" Shinichi added seriously, very contrasted with Aoko's cheerfulness, "You need to remember your Passwords, then burn that paper down right away, and never let anyone else see them".

Sonoko blinked, before nodding her head in understanding. "Don't worry, I will be careful." She promised seriously, knowing that it was very important.

"Good." Shinichi nodded back at her, before walking over to where Heiji was inspecting the Collapsible Sword that the Osakan Detective had just received. "Have Kaito re-installed your App, Hattori?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah." Heiji answered as he pulled out his phone.

"Good, then these are your Passwords." Shinichi handed a paper to him, "Burn the previous one, and burn this one as well, after you remembered them".

Heiji looked at his new Passwords, and raised his eyebrows curiously.

Shadow Hunters

Ibaraki-doji

RYZIZPRWLQR

"Ibaraki-doji?" Heiji asked as he looked questioningly at his shrunken Male Best Friend.

"The tale said that Ibaraki-doji is a skilled Swordsman, so I think I suits you." Shinichi explained with a smirk, "Also, I think Black Swordsman will be a good Alias for you".

"Why not Black Samurai instead?" Heiji asked with a frown, "I think I'm more a Samurai than a Swordsman".

"Precisely because you're more of a Samurai than a Swordsman." Shinichi replied right away, "The people can easily guess that it's you if you use Samurai, but if you use Black Swordsman, it would make it harder for the people to guess that it's you behind the mask".

"What about me, Kudou-kun?" Kazuha asked him expectantly, "What do you think would be a suitable Alias for me?".

"Kazuha-chan is going to be the Kunoichi!" Ran answered instead, a wide mischievous grin on her face, making Kazuha felt a bit nervous.

"Why Kunoichi?" Kazuha asked hesitantly.

"Because I will turn you into one." Ran stated with a wicked grin, "Be prepared, Kazuha-chan, for I won't go easy on you".

"Why me~?" Kazuha moaned while crying twin rivers.

"Then, I will be the Masked Princess!" Sonoko exclaimed suddenly, pumping up her right hand dramatically.

"The Masked Princess?" Everyone who heard her asked perplexedly.

"Yes, the Masked Princess, since I'm like a Princess." Sonoko said confidently, before looking at Agasa-hakase. "You can make my Visor to be like a mask that people wear at a Masquerade Party, right, Hakase?" She asked the Professor with a big grin on her face.

"I guess I can." Agasa answered after a moment of thought.

"Great!" Sonoko cheered.

"Then, I will design a Ninja Costume for Touyama-san." Ai stated with a smirk, enjoying the flinch that Kazuha made hearing that, "Don't worry, I will make sure that the costume suits you, Touyama-san".

"Mou, Heiji!" Kazuha cried twin river of tears again, "I blame you for this!".

"Why are you blaming me, you Boke (idiot)?!" Heiji yelled back at her.

And another screaming match between Kazuha and Heiji happened again, with the other just watching with a sweat drop, or while hiding a snicker.

Line~Line~Line

Haha, Hattori finally joined the Shadow Hunters officially, along with Sonoko and Kazuha.

So… What do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy! (Unless it's a Flaming Review)

Fragments of Imagination


	15. Omake 2 : Try These Out

_**Chapter**_ _ **15**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail / Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Omake 2:**_

' _ **Try These Out~!'**_

 _ **By Kuroba Kaito**_

"Shin-chan!"

That was the only warning Shinichi got before he was picked up into a bone-crushing hug, and a certain woman who was too excitable for her own good immediately nuzzled his head with hers.

"O- Okaa-san…" Shinichi greeted her with a grimace, "Can't… breathe…".

"Oops." Yukiko said sheepishly as she released her Son from the bone-crushing hug, "Sorry, can't help it. I miss you so much, Shin-chan!".

"I miss you too." Shinichi replied with a smile, before nodding his head to the man beside his Mother, "Ohisashiburi da ne, Otou-san (Long time no see, Father)".

Yusaku smiled warmly. "Ohisashiburi (Long time no see), Shinichi." He replied with a nod of his own.

"Are we the last to arrive?" Chikage asked as she picked up Shinichi to hug him too, after she was done hugging Kaito and exchanged pleasantry.

"Yes." Shinichi replied simply as he patted her back, before squirming around until Chikage let him down, "Come on, everyone else is at the Library".

That day, Kaito asked every member of the Shadow Hunters to come to the Black Manor for a meeting, saying that he, Agasa-hakase, and Jii had made new items that they wanted to give to everyone in person - in fear of said new items being lost on the way if they sent them via mail. Of course, to avoid suspicion, they met up under the guise of celebrating Kaito's 17th Birthday.

(As was planned previously, Kaito had monopolized Shinichi for the day, while the others - with the exception of Yukiko, Yusaku, Chikage, and Chris - had spend the day doing the Scavenger Race. Aoko and Akako pairing had won the Race this time.

The Kudous and Chikage - on the other hand - were still on the flight to Japan earlier, and Chris didn't dare to come to avoid the Crows from knowing that she still kept in contact with the Kurobas.)

"Alright, since everyone is here now, let's begin the meeting." Shinichi began once everyone had sat down, "We're here tonight because Kaito, Agasa-hakase, and Jii-chan had created 2 new items for us. What these new items are? Well, let's hear the explanation." Shinichi nodded to Kaito, "Go ahead, Kai".

With that, Shinichi sat down on his own seat at the head of the Meeting Table, while Kaito and the other two stood up - Kaito to speak to them, while the two Inventors to fetch the new items.

"I got the idea from the incident of a week ago." Kaito began his explanation with a grin, "For those of you who don't know yet, both Touyama-chan and Suzuki-chan managed to hack into the system, and not only that they could install the Spy App into their own phone, they also managed to Log themselves In - hence why they joined us now".

The two mentioned girls let out a sheepish chuckle there.

"Due to this incident, I have an idea of how we can prevent this incident from repeating. After discussing this idea to both Hakase and Jii-chan, we created a special Smart Phone for us." Kaito, Agasa-hakase, and Jii each held out a Smart Phone to them - Kaito held a black colored phone, Agasa-hakase a silver one, while Jii held a white one. "We present you the Hyakki Yakou phone!" He announced with a big grin.

"Hyakki Yakou?" Pretty much everyone asked that.

"Well, since our Codenames are based from the name of the Youkai, I decide to use Hyakki Yakou as the name for our electronic products." Kaito informed them with a shrug, "Anyway, we got some help from the Iron Man. With the help of his Tech, the Hyakki Yakou phone is not only Hack proof, but also Water proof, Fire proof, and Shock resistant".

"Not only that." Agasa-hakase told them excitedly, "In the case we happen to be in an area where there isn't any phone or radio signal, we added Satellite connection in addition to the Bluetooth. Let's not forget the GPS System, so that each of us can check the location of each Agents, in the case one of us got kidnapped." He sent a meaningful look to Shinichi, who pouted but nodded in acceptance, he got the biggest record in getting kidnapped after all.

"In addition to the Hyakki Yakou phone, we also created the Hyakki Yakou Super Netbook - 10 Inch." Jii added with a proud smile, gesturing to the said Super Netbook on the table in front of Kaito - they were available in three colors too. "Basically, the Super Netbook have the same function as the normal Laptop, but more advanced. Just like the phone, the Super Netbook is made to be Hack proof, but also Water proof, Fire proof, and Shock resistant".

"Unlike the phone though, the Hyakki Yakou Super Netbook doesn't have GPS System, so we have to be careful not to lose it." Kaito said sheepishly, before he grinned excitedly again, "Do you know what the best feature is?".

"They are light and easy to be carried around?" Shinichi asked with an amused smile.

"Nope!" Kaito was practically vibrating in his excitement, "Each of the Hyakki Yakou phone has been installed with an AI (Artificial Intelligent)!".

"AI?" Yusaku blinked in surprise, "You mean, like the Iron Man's JARVIS?".

"Not as Powerful as JARVIS, but similar at the core." Kaito replied with a nod of his head, "The AIs will be like a Personal Assistant for us, but they can also help in protecting our Phone and Super Netbook from being hacked or attacked by Virus".

"What other advantageous do the AI has?" Eri asked him thoughtfully, "For I doubt that you installed an AI into the Phone just to have better a Security Program and a Personal Assistant".

"Sharp as usual, Kisaki-san." Kaito smirked at her, before explaining, "The AI can also help us to communicate with each other faster. For example, if we get a Notification - whether for a new Chat or Report and so on - but we're busy driving or running and don't have the time to open the Notification ourselves, the AI will tell us what the Notification is about and read it for us. Then, we can tell them our reply and they will sent it for us".

"What about the Chat?" Aoko asked him, "When chatting, the flow is so fast that I doubt that the AI can read everything for us just as fast".

"We have prepared a solution for that problem." Agasa-hakase answered her with a proud smile, "The AI have a Voice they can speak with, and we have programmed the Voice to be just like our own voice, but with an Artificial quality to them to avoid confusion".

"I see, so it will be like we're taking to each other instead of just via text messaging." Ran hummed in understanding, "There are three colors for the Phone and Super Netbook, do they have a specific meaning?".

"The Hyakki Yakou electronics have a specific Symbol for each of us." Kaito took over to explain, "The Strikers get the color black for the body, and the Symbol's color is dark red - like a Rose more than blood. The Counters get the color silver for the body and the Symbol's color is dark purple, while the Supporters get the color white for the body and the symbol's color is dark blue." He showed the back of the Phone and the top of the Super Netbook as he explained, the Symbol was located at the bottom right corner of the two items. "Also, you can named your own AI, but the Strikers have to use Maru at the end of the name, Shi for the Counters, and To for the Supporters".

"Any reason for that color and tail-name coding?" Shinichi asked in confusion.

"No, I just feel like it." Kaito replied cheekily, earning either a groan or a chuckle from the rest.

The Phone and Super Netbook were distributed after that. Shinichi got 2 Phones - since he got 2 Codenames, but only one Super Netbook and AI, while Ai chose to just use one Phone instead of 2 - she refused to accepted the one for Hakutaku.

Their Symbols - turned out - were based from their own Codenames, and so they decided to name their AI similarly as well, thus ended up like this…

 **Dai** tengu : Raven, AI : Daimaru

Kotengu : Little Raven, AI : Daimaru

Bake **neko** : Humanoid Cat, AI : Nekomaru

 **Ao** saginohi : Heron, AI : Aomaru

Kitsune : Curling-up Fox, AI : Kinnemaru

Ibara **ki** - **do** ji : Horned Oni Mask, AI : Kidomaru

 **Tsu** ku **yo** mi : Crescent Moon, AI : Tsuyoshi

 **A** mate **ra** su : Sun, AI : Arashi

 **No** gi **tsu** ne : Sitting-up Fox, AI : Nosshi

 **Ki** ri **n** : Kirin, AI : Kinshi

 **Yu** ki On **na** : Snowflake, AI : Yunato

 **Go** zu **ma** ru : Cow Head, AI : Gomato

 **Me** zuma **ru** : Horse Face, AI : Meruto

 **Sei** ryu : Serpentine Dragon, AI : Seito

 **Bya** kko : Tiger, AI : Byatto

 **Suza** ku : Phoenix, AI : Suzato

 **Gen** bu : Turtle, AI : Gento

With the Hyakki Yakou Phone and Super Netbook being added to their Shadow Hunter / Huntress Kit - after Air Trek being added previously, the Shadow Hunters became one of the most advanced Organization in the world - not that the public knew that.

Line~Line~Line

On a side note, Amanojaku's Phone and Super Netbook were given to Yukiko, who later on tracked Chris down and slipped them along with the manual book into her bag secretly.

Amanojaku's Hyakki Yakou Symbol was the symbols for Male and Female, and once she read the manual, named her AI as Akushi.

So… What do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy!

Fragments of Imagination


	16. Revisiting Osaka : Hattori Might Be A Se

_**Chapter**_ _ **16**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

On Screen

Option Button

=Phone Call or Through Earphone=

Written

 **Emphasis**

※ **Notification / Unread Mail / Report※**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_ _ **/ Magic Incantation / Sound Effect**_

 _ **Revisiting Osaka : Hattori Might Be A Seer**_

"Over there is Tenouji River, that one is Osaka Dome, and where we're at the moment is Tsuuten Tower." Hattori Heiji said as he pointed to the mentioned places, before looking at the group of Tokyoite in front of him - which consisted of Conan, Ran, Kaito, Aoko, and Akako - who were looking at the aforementioned places with the Zoom function of their Glasses.

Normally, it would be Kogoro, Ran, and Conan who went out visiting other places like Osaka due to a Case or other thing (Conan and Ran went as the Detective Duo, while Kogoro as their guardian), but this time was different. Ran was still annoyed that her Parents were too stubborn and prideful to live together again, so as a form of revenge - as well as another effort to get them back together - Ran told them that she and Conan would go to Osaka visiting Heiji and Kazuha, with Kaito, Aoko, and Akako tagging along. Thus forcing Kogoro to stay at Eri's place for the duration of this trip.

Not only that, but she also enrolled Eri and Kogoro to Cooking classes for the duration of this trip, so she hoped that they wouldn't get into another argument due to the food being bad - although, even she herself doubted it would go smoothly.

"Well?" Heiji asked for their opinion, "Osaka isn't too bad, is it?".

Aoko let out a noise of agreement. "The view is great from here." She said with a smile as she exited the Zoom function and removed her Glasses, slipping it into her pocket.

"But you know…" Akako hummed as she also removed her Glasses, "The only difference between between here and the view from Tokyo Tower are in the surroundings, I don't really see any difference otherwise".

Heiji looked annoyed at that.

"Maa, maa." Ran let out a placating noise as she raised her hands to calm Heiji down, before the boy could explode, "I know you have your pride regarding Osaka, Hattori-kun, but remember that we Tokyoite have our own pride regarding Tokyo".

"She's right, you know?" Kazuha chirped in with a grin, "I'm sure the view from Tokyo Tower is just as amazing as from here, just with different surroundings. So don't get annoyed unnecessarily, Heiji".

Heiji just huffed and looked away.

"Anyway Heiji…" Kazuha began again to return Heiji's attention to her, "Isn't it time for us to have lunch?".

"Ah, just wait a little longer, someone will come for us." Heiji replied as he looked at his watch.

"Well, I guess I will just use this time to get an air view of Osaka." Kaito said cheekily as he looked around, memorizing the area.

Conan sweat dropped. "Don't tell me, there's going to be a Heist in Osaka soon?" He asked somewhere between dreadful and curious.

"It's a secret~" Kaito answered playfully.

Conan shook his head before walking over to Heiji, since the girls used this time for girl-talk. "So, why did you want us to come to Osaka?" He asked the Meitantei of the West.

"What are you talking about?" Heiji tried to deflect.

"There's something you aren't telling me." Conan deadpanned.

"I just want you to have a tour of Osaka for real, since we got interrupted by a falling body years ago." Heiji said lightly as he looked out the window, "We will all die in the end, so I just don't want to waste any chance".

"There's something bothering you." Conan said with a sigh as he slipped his hands into his pant's pockets, "I can hear it in your voice when you called me earlier, so just speak up".

"I had a bad dream." Heiji admitted at last, "I was chasing a criminal and was about to catch him, but then I was stabbed." He grinned at Conan, "So were you, and then you died!".

"Don't kill people in your dreams…" Conan commented with a sweat drop.

"So, just stay here and have a good time in Osaka." Heiji retorted with a smile.

Conan narrowed his eyes at that, he could tell that Heiji was hiding something. After all, Heiji's Poker Face wasn't as strong as Ran - his own and Kaito's were leagues above Ran's, so couldn't be compared, really - and Conan could easily see through it. Unfortunately, a man came over and called out to Heiji before Conan could demand Heiji to tell him what the hell was disturbing him actually.

The man introduced himself as Officer Sakada, who informed Heiji that his Father couldn't come due to having a meeting about a case. Then, they found out that their ride for this tour was a freaking Patrol Car.

Kazuha smacked the back of Heiji's head. "Ahou!" She scolded her childhood friend, "Why are we taking them on Tour with a Patrol Car?!".

"That's hurt, Boke!" Heiji yelled back as he rubbed the back of his head, "Going around on Patrol Car is the best, you know?! Even in traffic jams, other cars will make way!".

"Even so, it's embarrassing, you know!" Kazuha snapped as she planted her hands on her hips.

"Let's not forget another issue here." Conan said with twitching eyes, "There are 7 of us here, excluding Sakada-keiji. How will we all traveling with just one car? And a Patrol Car at that".

Heiji blinked, seemingly only realized it just now.

"Oh, don't worry." Sakada-keiji answered Conan, "As soon as I heard that there are 3 additional people joining us, I called a friend of mine and she agreed to drive another car for us".

Just then, the other car arrived, and so everyone was ushered in by Heiji before the two Patrol Cars took off. Sakada-keiji, Heiji, Kaito, and Conan in one car, while the girls - including the female Officer who was driving them - were in another car.

They then have Noodles for Lunch at Osaka Ramen, in which Heiji proudly say that Osaka have the best Noodle. Following that, they went to enjoy Osakan Takoyaki, and then Okonomiyaki - which Heiji ate with Rice, surprising them. Unfortunately, their Tour of Osaka had to come to an end early, once again. Just like their Tour of Osaka years ago, a body had fallen down within their sight. This time, the body had fallen on top of the Patrol Car, above the engine's cover - and the car just happened to be the one that Heiji, Kaito, Conan, and Sakada-keiji were in.

"I'm cursed, seriously." Conan said exasperatedly as he climbed out of the car, his hands were already covered with black gloves - his Hunter gloves.

"Still, why is it that when Hattori is around, the body finding always involved falling from above?" Kaito couldn't help but wondered as he followed suit, his hands were also covered with his Hunter gloves.

"Are you implying that I'm cursed too?" Heiji looked at Kaito with a frown while in the middle of wearing his own Hunter gloves, "I have never stumbled into a crime in the making or one that had just happened before I met Kudou, you know. This only ever happened after I met Kudou".

"Maybe Shinichi's curse rubbed off on you." Ran suggested as she approached them - she, Kazuha, Aoko, and Akako already wore their Huntress gloves, just in case they needed to touch something in the crime scene.

"And then your presence compounds the curse, making the body finding involved falling from a height." Kazuha teased Heiji lightly as she called her Father - the one she always called when she thought of Police - with her gaze trailing upward when she said 'from a height', only to gasp in surprise, "Heiji! There's someone up there!".

"Nani (What)?!" Heiji gasped before he and Conan ran up the stairs.

"Well…" Kaito hummed as he took photos of the crime scene, just in case it could be use later.

The 'someone' that Kazuha sighted turned out to be the owner of a coffee shop on the second level of the building, who was called by an unknown person and was told to go to the roof. That, combined with the report of examination that Ran and Kaito did while they were rushing to the roof - with Kazuha, Aoko, and Akako making sure no one get close to the crime scene at the time - they concluded that the man was killed some time the previous day, and was the latest victim of the serial killer that had been plaguing Osaka lately, considering that the man was killed by a knife pierced through the wallet that was in his chest pocket - after being strangled though. That made the man as the third victim.

Thus, the usual investigation happened once they found the one thing that connected all three victims. Heiji and Conan were the only ones doing the investigation though, since they told the others to leave it to the two of them - since the others didn't really like dealing with dead bodies. (If it a bombing, hijacking, and so on, then they have no problem in helping the two Meitantei. Although, Ran and Kaito would work on murder case if needed, they were just reluctant otherwise).

XXXXX

"There's something strange about the message." Conan muttered, "The first message from the culprit was at 1:08 PM, and the second was at 1:10 PM. They were only 2 minutes apart." He then let out a sigh and shook his head, "I have a bad feeling about this".

 _Bad feeling?_ Heiji stared at Conan, before the image of Shinichi being stabbed at his heart played in his mind again, causing him to gasp out 'Kudou' in fear.

"What?" Conan asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's nothing." Heiji shook his head and looked away from Conan's piercing eyes. _Why can't I forget about that dream?_ He asked himself uneasily.

In the end, because Heiji just couldn't shake what he had seen in his dream away, he handed his Omamori to the shrunken Detective. He also told Conan to leave the case to him - with the excuse being that it was within Heiji's territory, and promising that he would stop the murderer.

In the end, it was a good thing that Heiji gave the Omamori to Conan.

It happened after Conan found Numabuchi, the man who was thought to be the killer. Kaito was in the middle of making sure that Conan was alright, and Conan did the same to Kaito regarding Kaito's mental health - Kaito hated murders after all, so Conan just wanted to make sure that Kaito wouldn't have a nightmare later. As the two were busy making sure that the other was alright, Numabuchi pretended to fall onto the trash - only to pick up a knife and rushed over to Kaito and Conan, with the intention to get them move out of the way.

Conan sensed the danger and - without thinking - stepped in front of Kaito and protected Kaito with his own body. Fortunately for him, the chain in Heiji's Omamori caught the knife, and thus he didn't get stabbed - although, the force behind the attack did get him some bruised ribs. Kaito and Ran ended up fussing after him, making sure he got rest and didn't overexert himself - mother hen that they were.

At the closing of the case, Kazuha ended up fussing after Heiji too. The Meitantei of the West got shot accidentally when he prevented Sakada-keiji - who turned out to be the serial killer in the end - from committing suicide. He did such a reckless thing was because of Shinichi - who once said to him that a Detective who had cornered a criminal with his deduction, but did nothing to prevent the criminal from committing suicide was no different from a murderer. The words had been taken seriously by Heiji, who ever since then always did his best to prevent anyone from taking life - either other people's life or their own - in his presence.

XXXXX

"Nee, Hattori." Shinichi - for only the members of The Shadow Hunters were present in Heiji's hospital room at the time - began to say as he pulled off Heiji's Omamori from his neck, "That time when I said that I have a bad feeling, you look haunted".

"I- I did?" Heiji asked in surprise.

"Not only that, but after you mentioned your bad dream, I could tell that you were feeling disturbed." Shinichi continued as he looked at the Omamori in his hands, all the while ignoring everyone else who had stopped their chattering to listen to his words, "You may have quite a good Poker Face, but not good enough to deceive me, you know?".

"Ugh." That was the only answer Heiji gave him.

"After hearing about my bad feeling, you adopted a haunted look for a second, before covering it up again with a nonchalant act, only to give me your Omamori without explanation." Shinichi raised an eyebrow while waving the said Omamori, before offering it to his Rival in term of Deduction, "Just what was in your bad dream, actually?".

Heiji sighed as he took the Omamori and wore it around his neck again. "Well, it started with you as Shinichi walking towards me with your usual smirk, and the next second, you suddenly got stabbed and died." He told his shrunken Best Friend with a grimace, "The image stuck in my head even though I did my best to shake it off, assuring myself that it was only a bad dream, but I remembered it again when you said that you had a bad feeling. I got scared that it's gonna come true, so I gave my Omamori to you in hope that it would protect you".

"It did, in the end." Shinichi admitted with a weak smile, "Without it, my heart would have been stabbed, and I won't be here now".

"Interesting." Akako hummed as she stared at Heiji, making the poor boy uncomfortable, "Have you had another dream that ended up coming true?".

"Well, there was this time I saw Kazuha got stabbed by the Shinigami's Scythe." Heiji answered thoughtfully, "I was panicked and took my Father's Katana before rushing to Kazuha's room, only to find you there pointing your Scythe at her, Koizumi-han".

"Very interesting, indeed." Akako said with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What do you have in mind, Akako?" Shinichi asked her curiously.

"I think, Hattori-kun has the ability of a Seer." Akako informed everyone in the room, earning a surprised gasp from Shinichi and confused look from the rest, so she explained, "A Seer is someone with the ability to see into the future, though the way they See the future different for each person. I myself often See the future in my dream, but sometimes I See it when I meditate, as well as the vision came to me without warning. I can be working on my homework one second, only to See the future at the next".

"So, I'm a Seer?" Heiji asked in surprise.

"I believe so." Akako nodded her head to him, "The difference between you and I is … you only have enough ability to See a glimpse of the future, not the whole event like I often See. Although, the glimpse that you See is clearer than what I See most of the time." She explained to the best of her ability, adopting a thoughtful look on her face, "You saw Kudou-kun got stabbed clearly, albeit not knowing when such an incident would happen and why. In my case, I often See the whole event, but not clearly. Sometime I saw my friends in the form of animals, doing things that I couldn't fully understand, like watching a series of riddles instead of real event".

"Well, Heiji." Kazuha stood beside Heiji and planted her hands on her hips again, "Next time you have a strange dream again, tell me. You know I will help you to the best of my ability, and I'm sure I can be a great help. I'm Byakko, remember?".

"I know." Heiji looked away again.

"Tell me about any strange dream you have too, like the one you saw that time - about me getting stabbed and similar event like that." Shinichi told him, "That way, we can be sure to keep our guard up and prevent it from happening".

"Alright, I promise." Heiji nodded his head, "But I don't get such dream often, and I couldn't be sure whether what I'm gonna see is a vision of the future or just mere nightmare".

"That's alright, just tell us about them anyway." Kazuha told him, "Better safe than sorry, right?".

"Heh, I guess." Heiji smirked at that, relieved that they didn't call him crazy or something like that for believing in his strange dream. After all, it wasn't logical.

(He had forgotten that Akako was a Witch before, so he had been unsure and secretly fearing their reaction.)

Line~Line~Line

I'm really sorry for the short chapter, and even then, this one is more a filler than a real chapter :(

Oh well… What do you think? Review Please ^ ^

Your Review will always makes me happy!

Fragments of Imagination


End file.
